Dustin 10 Legendary Frontier
by dustinhogan83
Summary: Yet another story for the Dustin 10 universe. This time it's a Digimon Frontier story. Dusin and friends end up in the world of Digimon Frontier, meet the digidestined and meet new friends and enemies. Rated T for language
1. The fires of Agunimon

**Hello everybody and welcome to yet another crossover story. This time its Digimon frontier. Now there will be some minor OCs added to this. And no there will not be any harems, at least bog ones. But Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin will have some Digimon girls.**

**Dustin: Ranamon, Bastemon and Lilithmon**

**Ben: Angewomon, Renamon and Lillymon**

**Nega Dustin: Rosemon, Mermaidmon and LadyDevimon**

**There may or may not be more.**

**Also, pairings include:**

**Takuya x Zoe**

**Koichi x Lucreciamon (OC)**

**Lucreciamon is Lucemon's sister and basically represents a feminized of Lucemon's Rookie form.**

**Also, Dynasmon and Crusadermon will help the warriors instead of going against them and there will be all seven great demon lords instead of just Lucemon. The only good ones are Lilithmon and Beelzemon.**

**And now with that out of the way, let's get on with the show.**

Talking

**YELLING**

_Thinking_

**Alien/Digimon Database**

* * *

**The Fires of Agunimon**

* * *

In Bellwood

* * *

It was a nice day outside and we see our group of young heroes sitting at in benches at the park. They were chatting about small things.

Dustin: "Nice day today isn't it?" Dustin said with his casual smile.

Kibbles: "Yeah, but it's always a nice day with you honey." Kibbles said kissing his cheek.

Ben: "And so far, no bad guys, disasters, anything. A day off is what we needed." Ben said with a relaxed sigh.

Nega Dustin: "Yes. But no doubt this peacefulness won't last." Nega Dustin said with a blank look.

Julie: "Yeah. Anything could happen." Julie said as she pets Ship on the head.

Kevin: "Yeah. But for now, let's enjoy this while we still can." Kevin said with Gwen's head resting on his shoulder.

Suddenly a portal that seemed to be made out of pixels and bar code appeared.

Dustin: "I think you spoke too soon Kev!" Dustin shouted in panic as he, Ben, Nega Dustin, Julie, Ship and Kibbles got sucked into the portal. And after the five got sucked in the portal vanished, leaving Gwen and Kevin wide eyed.

Kevin: "I think we need to get Max." Kevin said pulling out his plumber badge.

Gwen: "I'll contact Azmuth, Sparky, Bella and Fenika." Gwen said pulling her phone out.

* * *

In Shibuya, Japan

* * *

We see the five on the ground groaning as they got up.

Dustin: "Ugh! Talk about a rough ride!"

Ben: "Yeah. But where are we?"

The group looked at their surroundings and one thing's for sure, they weren't at Bellwood.

Nega Dustin: "Well judging by the architecture, signs and traffic, I say we must be in Japan."

Dustin then notices a man in a kid running. This kid is a young boy with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark brown bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles. The cap leaves a tuft of his hair out in the front. He looks to be in a hurry.

Suddenly his cell phone rings and Takuya looks down.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

* * *

Kid: "5:40!" the kid said huffing and puffing.

Dustin: "Hey kid!" I said shouted as the kid looked at me.

Dustin: "Do you know what city of Japan we are in?" Dustin asked.

Takuya: "Shibuya. You guys lost?" Takuya asked.

Ben: "You could say that. You seem to be in a hurry so we shouldn't waste your time."

Boy: "Here it comes!"

A boy was playing catch with his father. Suddenly the man's cell phone rings

Man: "Hello? Huh?"

Boy: "Dad! The ball!"

Man: "Huh, sorry. The phone; that noise!"

Kid: "I'll get it! Kids these days..."

Dustin: "Be careful!" Dustin said as the kid kicks the ball and a truck is coming up behind him

Kid: "Huh?"

The truck comes right at him and starts to stop and turn to not collide with Takuya

Man in Truck: "Wha?"

Kid: "Oh perfect. This is my destiny?! Man, why do mom's always have to be right?"

Dustin: "Crap! Hang on bud!" I shouted as I run to move him out of the way.

Ben, Nega Dustin, Kibbles, Julie run after me.

Dustin: "Jesus Christ! You okay their buddy?" I asked the boy as he nodded with wide eyes.

Kid: "Yeah. Thanks for that. Names Takuya by the way."

Dustin: "Hogan. Dustin Hogan." The three then ran up to them.

Kibbles: "You know you two scared the living hell out of us!" Kibbles said glaring at both me and Takuya.

Dustin: "Sorry babe. That's my girlfriend Kibbles. And those are my friends Ben and Julie, and the guy with light silver hair is my twin brother Justin." I said using Nega Dustin's alias and thankfully he and Kibbles were both in their human form.

Man in Truck: "You kids okay?"

Dustin: "Just fine sir."

Takuya: "Yeah. I'm fine. Oh no. Hey buddy what time is it?"

Man in Truck: "Uh... it's a couple before 5:45."

Takuya gets up and starts running again

Takuya: "Oh. Why does this always happen to me?!"

Dustin: "Hey! Where's the fire at?"

Julie: "What's the hurry anyway?"

Nega Dustin: "No clue."

Suddenly the Ultimatrix was belong and making some weird noise.

Man in Truck: "Something wrong with your watch buddy?"

Dustin: "Yeah. Heh. You know digital watches now a days. Got to go sir." I said as me and my group ran after where Takuya ran to and stopped at a nearby building.

Ben: "Is the Ultimatrix wigging out?" Ben asked with curiosity.

Dustin: "I don't now dude. I didn't make this thing!" I said fiddling with it until the faceplate had a strange symbol on it in place of the usual green hourglass shape. The symbol was a dot with four 'U' like 'Y's above, below and on both the sides of it on an orange background.

Julie: "Weird."

Ben: "Maybe a glitch."

Voice: "Dustin Hogan." The voice said with a feminine tone, shocking me and the others.

Dustin: "Okay. That's not Trixie's voice."

Ben: "Yeah."

Voice: "Follow Takuya. The warriors will need all the help they can get."

Dustin: "Huh?"

Ben: "What is she talking about?"

Julie: "What does she mean warriors?"

Dustin: "Well where is Takuya heading too?"

Voice: "Take the 5:45 outbound train. You'll find him there."

Dustin: "Crap! We'll we better get there on time." I said dialing up my Ultimatrix and turning into XLR8.

XLR8: "Grab on!" I said as the others held onto me and I ran at lightning quick speed.

* * *

Out in the city

* * *

No POV

* * *

Takuya: "Whoa! Excuse me! Uh!"

Takuya then stops and looks at the clock.

Takuya: "One minute! Ah great!"

Takuya stops at the ticket machine as to buy a ticket.

Takuya: "I knew I should have asked for more allowance." Takuya bangs his head against the ticket machine and six tickets pops out

Takuya: "Huh? Six tickets? I just needed one."

Dustin: "Hey there Takuya."

A looked over his shoulder to see Dustin and his friends.

Takuya: "Hey guys."

Ben: "We better get to that train."

Takuya: "Here. I went to buy a ticket and somehow the machine gave me six. You guys can take the others as thanks for saving my butt back there."

After the others took the tickets, they ran up the stairs and made it to the train in time.

Takuya: "I can't... believe... I made it." Takuya said with a sigh of relief and sat on the floor while the others stood.

All cell phones ring and Takuya, Dustin, Ben, Kibbles, Julie and Nega Dustin look around.

Man: "Whatever"

The six young heroes look across the train and sees a boy in blue who pulls out a phone. He then looks at the group.

Takuya: "Wha? Huh... uh" 'Wait a minute, did he get a message too?' "Whaa?"

Voice: "Transfer to the 6 o'clock westbound train."

Takuya and the others see a watch and it says 5:54

Dustin: "Oh for God freaking sake!" Dustin said with a groan.

Takuya: "Ahhhhhh! Come on! Gimme a break! I'm doing the best I can!"

Suddenly the train arrives

Takuya: "Come on, come on, come on, come on."

The train stops and the group steps out.

Dustin: "Well. We're here. Wherever the hell here is."

Takuya: "Now what?"

Ben: "Beats me dude." They then notice the in blue walking out

Takuya: "Wha? Maybe he knows."

Kibbles: "Hopefully you're right."

The group follows the boy and run through the gate and sees boy go into elevator. The group ran quickly into elevator and the door closes and starts to go down after everyone was onboard.

Takuya then looks up at blue boy.

Takuya: "Hey. Did you get a message too? Takuya asked but the boy closes phone and turns away)

Takuya: "Ah. You could answer me at least."

Kibbles: "Rude much?" Kibbles said as Dustin turned to Takuya.

Dustin: "Hey Takuya. That message you were talking about. It didn't have a strange symbol on it would it?" Dustin asked as Takuya looked at him wide eyed and nodded.

Takuya: "Yeah. You got it too?"

Dustin: "Yep." Takuya then notices the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix.

Takuya: "Cool watches. New models?"

Dustin: "Huh? Oh uh…yeah. My parents own a…uh…a watch company! Yeah." Dustin said as Takuya bought it.

Takuya: "Cool!"

Suddenly the elevator picks up speed and goes past the lowest level.

Dustin: "What the hell?!" Dustin asked in shock.

Takuya: "Oh. My destiny's really starting to bite."

Eventually the elevator lands and door opens. Thankfully nobody was hurt.

Dustin: "Everybody okay?"

Takuya: "We're fine. Man. I really got to stop landing on my head."

Everyone looks out and see a lot of trains.

Takuya: "Whoa. So weird."

Ben: "Yeah. Looks kinda like Grand Central Station."

Voice: "It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?"

The blue boy runs out of the elevator

Takuya: "Uh. Hey! Which one are you choosing? Geez, my phone talks more than that guy."

Dustin: "Yeah. Freaking prick." I said mumbling the last bit while looking at the boy.

The bell rings and three other kids closed in.

One is a young boy with light skin, short brown hair and green eyes. He wears a mustard-colored shirt under a white V-neck shirt with short sleeves, a dark green collar and dark green trimmings at the sleeves and the bottom. He also wears yellow shorts with two pockets at the front and red suspenders hanging loosely from the sides, orange socks, and white and green snickers. On his head, he wears an oversized orange newsboy cap.

The second one is a young, overweight boy with spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers.

And the third is a young girl with long chest-length blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a mauve cap resembling a beanie with a purple trim and two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple socks. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a mauve vest and a mauve skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket is also open.

Takuya: "Destiny sure involves a lot of running."

Dustin: "Yeah. But if we hurry, well make it in time." 'Sure would be better if I was XLR8 though.'

The group run group Takuya grabs a train and pulls himself up and looks at the blue boy on another train and the others hop on board shortly after.

Takuya: "Way to think, Takuya. Where ever you're going, you're gonna get there in a hurry."

Ben: "Wonder what that message wants us here for anyway."

Dustin: "No clue. If I had my phone on me, I'd contact Gwen and Kevin."

Takuya: "Who?"

Dustin: "Some friends of ours."

Takuya opens a door and nobody was on the other site.

Ben: "Empty eh?"

Takuya: "No one. It's like a ghost train in here. What if it is a ghost train!"

Nega Dustin: "Preposterous! That wouldn't be the case."

Nega Dustin's words met deaf ears however as Takuya was running and opens another door.

Takuya: "Ah. Huh?"

Lavender girl: "Huh."

Yellow and blue boy: "Wha?"

Dustin: "Oh."

Both kids look at and Dustin and friends.

Takuya: "Um. Are you here cuz of the phone thing?" Takuya asked pointing at his cell phone.

The girl in lavender nods

Girl: "With these six here, there's ten of us. I wonder if that means something special."

Ben: "Huh?"

Takuya: "Something special? What? Why'd you guys get on this train? ... I mean was it ... the message?"

Yellow and blue boy: "Hey kid, this was the closest train to the elevator. Okay. Now look; just leave me alone."

Takuya: "Geez. Sorry."

Yellow and blue boy: "I'm just nervous."

Suddenly Ship jumps up to the blue and yellow boy, shocking all the children present

Yellow and blue boy: "**GAH! WHAT THE...**" the boy shouted in shock as Ship Nuzzled up to his arm.

Ship: "Ship, ship." Ship said in his usual language as he nuzzled the boy, who calmed down and pat his head.

Girl: "What is that?"

Julie: "That's…uh…"

Kibbles: "That's Julie's pet, Ship. He's really friendly." Kibbles said as Ship jumped to the girl and nuzzled her like a puppy loving on its owner.

Girl: "Aww. Well I'll say he's adorable. Whatever he is."

Small boy: "Why is his name Ship though?"

Ben: "It's pretty much all he says. So, Julie named him Ship."

Takuya: "Never seen any pet like him though."

Dustin: "Okay. I guess we should be honest here."

Nega Dustin: "Brother…"

Dustin: "They were gonna find out eventually."

Girl: "What are you talking about?"

Dustin took a deep breath and looked at the kids with a serious face.

Dustin: "Let me answer that with another question. Have you kids ever wondered if alien life exists?" the kids all looked at him with confusion.

Takuya: "I've always wandered about that."

Small boy: "Sure."

Girl: "I guess."

Blue and yellow boy: "I suppose. What's that got to do with anything?"

Dustin: "Well…you see the devices on mine and Ben's wrists?" Dustin asked as both he and Ben showed them their Ultimatrix and Omnitrix.

Takuya: "Your watches. Yeah. You said that your parents own a watch company."

Dustin: "Actually… that was a lie. These things are actually alien devices that allow me and Ben here to transform into any alien we want. And before you guys call us crazy, I'll demonstrate. Ben, get ready."

Dustin and Ben dialed up their devices and transformed into their chosen alien. Dustin transformed into Diamond head while Ben transformed into Echo Echo.

Dustin: "**DIAMONDHEAD!**"

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Petrosapien**

**Given Name: Diamondhead**

**Petrosapiens are from the planet Petropia. The Petrosapien race originally dwelled beneath Petropia's crystal surface in underground cities. After several centuries of warfare, a giant hole was accidentally ripped in the surface of Petropia, revealing a universe far beyond Petropia's heretofore self-contained existence. With the inadvertent discovery of space, Petrosapiens began to stabilize their civilization and they began to explore the surface of Petropia and the rest of the universe. At some point, due to the infighting between the various races on Petropia, it was easy for Vilgax to manipulate them, which led to its destruction.**

* * *

Ben: "**ECHO ECHO!**"

* * *

**Omnitrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Sonorosian**

**Given Name: Echo Echo**

**Sonorosians are humanoid creatures made of silicon from the planet Sonorosia. Sonorosians are made of living sound waves, so they wear containment suits made of silicon. Sonorosians have robot and synthesizer-like voices.**

**Sonorosians can emit sonic screams that range from audible to ultrasonic frequencies. These screams are capable of damaging machinery, stopping projectiles in mid-flight, and blasting enemies backwards. Sonorosians can duplicate themselves, like the Splixsons, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest. Sonorosians can detect vibrations in the ground. UsingUsing their sonic screams, Sonorosians can use echolocation. Sonorosians can channel vibrations to enhance their screams by being in physical contact with vibrating objects. Sonorosians can transmit sound waves through speakers, such as phones. Sonorosians can use their sonic screams to create a forcefield.**

* * *

The kids were all shocked to say the least, if their wide-eyed looks were of any indication.

Takuya: "Whaaaa…."

Small boy: "Cool!"

Girl: "Mama mia!"

Blue and yellow boy: "Oh. My. God."

Nega Dustin: "But they aren't the only ones with special talents. I have psychic powers. And Kibbles here is a magical being." Nega Dustin said as Kibbles reverted into her true form, further shocking the kids.

Girl: "Wait. You're an anthro dog?" Kibbles nodded.

Kibbles: "My species is the Fera, which resemble anthropomorphic animals. But yes."

Small boy: "And you're psychic? Okay. What am I thinking?" The boy asked Nega Dustin as he concentrated on a thought.

Nega Dustin: "Hmm. Your thinking about…the newest video game releases of the year." Nega Dustin said as the boy was amazed.

Tommy: "Cool!"

Diamondhead: "And this isn't all we can turn into. Ben and I can turn into 1,000,910 aliens from all over the milky way galaxy, six from the Andromeda galaxy, some mythical creatures and even creatures from other parallel dimensions."

Takuya: "Wait! 1,000,903? You're kidding right?"

Echo Echo: "Nope. But as of now we only have 201 aliens unlocked." Ben said as he and Dustin both reverted to human.

Takuya then looks at Zoe.

Takuya: "But there must have been some reason you picked this particular train."

Zoe: "Unlike him it was closest to the elevator." Zoe said with a giggle.

JP: "Watch this. Hey honey. You want some chocolate? Move! So, my name's JP. What's yours?" JP said attempting to flirt with Zoe.

Lavender girl: "I'm Zoe; it's nice to meet you."

Dustin: "Name's Dustin."

Ben: "The names Ben. Ben Tennyson."

Julie: "I'm Julie Yamamoto."

Kibbles: "I'm Kibbles."

Nega Dustin: "My name is Nega Dustin. I'm Dustin's clone, but I consider him my brother."

Takuya: "And I'm... I'm Takuya. Hi there."

Orange Hat boy: "I'm..."

The others turn to him.

Takuya: "What?"

Orange Hat boy: "I'm Tommy, but I didn't want to get on this train."

Takuya: "What are you saying?" Tommy started to sniffle as his eyes watered.

Tommy: "Two kids... bullies... and they pushed me on the train and shut the door. Why are kids always picking on me?"

Kibbles: "Aw. Come here sweetie." Kibbles said to Tommy, comforting him like a mother would her child.

Takuya: "Uh..."

JP: "Geez. The kid's like a faucet."

Zoe: "Don't worry Tommy. You're safe now that you're with us."

Dustin: "Got that right. If those punks ever give you more trouble, I'll be sure to go Ghostfreak on them and scare the living hell out of them."

Zoe: "Who?"

Dustin: "An alien Ben and I can turn into." Dustin dialed up his Ultimatrix to show Zoe a hologram of Ghostfreak.

Ben: "He has the powers of a stereotypical ghost. He can fly, become invisible, phase through solid objects, even possess living things. To put it simply, he a living alien ghost."

Takuya: "Whoa. Major horror show."

Dustin: "Tell me about it. But he's he one of my favorites."

Suddenly the train sounded its whistle.

The lights all go off and the group are thrown to the floor as the train hits a bump.

Takuya sees an image of a digimon on him. Dustin and the others were seeing this as well. It looked like a man with long wild blonde hair, blue eyes and covered in red and Ray demon-like armor.

Takuya: "Huh?"

Dustin: "What in the hell." Dustin muttered

Takuya and Dustin look at the other kids and sees images of digimon appear on them. Zoe had the image of a fairy in lavender armor and a visor, JP looked like a humanoid robotic blue and yellow beetle, and Tommy looked like a two-legged Polar Bear in green boots a green vest and a launcher strapped on his back.

Takuya: "Huh?"

Dustin: "You see this too?"

Takuya: "Yeah."

Takuya looks at his cell phone and it changes into a little device.

Ben: "Whoa."

Takuya: "What's ... going on?"

Voice: "Welcome to the Digital World, Takuya. This is your D-Tector."

Takuya: "Digital World? You're kidding. What have I gotten myself into?"

Dustin: "Don't know. But I think there's a reason why we are here."

The train sounds its whistle again.

Takuya: "Did you guys get that message?" Takuya looks at Tommy, JP and Zoe are all looking at their D-Tectors

Takuya: 'I'm guessing yes.'

The train sounded its whistle again.

All: "Ah!"

Dustin: "Good God almighty! I think my eardrums just burst.'" Dustin said rubbing his ears.

Takuya: "You could hear that on Mars. Man!"

Zoe: "Are those ghosts?"

Tommy: "They look like it."

JP: "Or marshmallows. They'd go great with chocolate."

One of the digimon puts its face in the window and Zoe freaks out.

Zoe: "Ah!"

The little digimon then flies away

Takuya: "Probably ghosts of kids that came here before! Ohh! What have I gotten myself into, and what if there's no way of getting back out!?"

Zoe: "Geez. Calm down Takuya. We're all in this together."

Dustin: "I've seen a ghost before when I was a kid, and those aren't ghosts. And they're clearly not Ectonurites either.

JP: "Ecto-what now?"

Dustin: "Ghostfreak's species."

The train finally reaches the station and you see the entire Digital World.

Zoe: "I bet that's the train station. I hope there aren't any more of those ghost things there. Not that I was scared or anything."

JP: "Yeah. I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid."

Zoe: "Boys."

Everyone looks out and see a bunch of digimon

Digimon: "Human kids. Play with! Don't burn them this time"

The Train dumps the group out

Train: "Hehehe. First step's a doosie. Hehehe."

Tommy: "Ow."

Dustin: "What the?!"

Takuya: "Is it just me, or did that train just talk?"

Train: "Hey. I'm not just any old train. I'm Trailmon. And I'm alive, thank you very much. Though I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs. Anywho, this here is Flame Terminal. You're in the heart of a digimon village."

Takuya: "Digimon village?"

Dustin: "Seriously?"

Digimon: "We are pals..."

Tommy: "I didn't even wanna be on this train. Wah!"

Trailmon: "Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around. If you wanna go home you'll have to find a Spirit or something."

JP: "This kid should get a job as a fire alarm."

Julie: "Don't be rude JP!" Julie said sternly.

Zoe: "And what's a Spirit and where do we get one? Hello?" We se Trailmon taking off.

JP: "Hey, where you goin'? Give us an answer. Hey!"

Trailmon: "Hey yourself! I gotta schedule to keep!"

All: "Oh..." Everyone stands up.

Dustin: "Overgrown junkyard." Dustin said with a grumble.

Takuya: "Guess that's it. We're all alone."

JP: "Wait! Come back here!"

Zoe: "Yea, pretty please."

Tommy: "Take me home!"

Dustin: "Get back here you freaking Casey Junior knock-off!"

Tommy runs onto the train tracks and Takuya and Dustin follow as Tom y cried.

Takuya: "Tommy, wait stop!"

Dustin turned into XLR8 and dashed to Tommy and held onto him as Tommy cried on his shoulder.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Kineceleran**

**Given Name: XLR8**

**Kinecelerans are a species from the planet Kinet. Kinecelerans live their lives in a constant rush. They are gangly and naturally awkward. Kinecelerans aren't fighters and are prone to acting without thinking.**

**Kinecelerans are able to reach speeds of more than 500 miles per hour. This extreme speed comes from manipulating friction, enabling them to run up walls. XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely halt to him. Kinecelerans are able to create tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at high speeds. Kinecelerans have very high dexterity, able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Kinecelerans with claws can use them to cut through many materials. Kinecelerans also have prehensile tails.**

* * *

XLR8: "It's okay little buddy." Dustin said as he pat Tommy's back.

JP: "Why do I get the feeling we're gonna spend most of our time rescuing the baby."

Ben: "JP, I swear I'll scare you as Ghostfreak if you say one more thing about Tommy. The little guy has had a rough day." Ben glared as JP shivered.

Takuya: "It's alright Tommy. I... I'll take you home. Uhh... That's right. Trailmon said that if we find the Spirit, we can go home. Right?"

Tommy: "Right. Okay. Dustin, can you put me down please." Tommy asked as he nodded and put him down.

Takuya: "What alien is that anyway?" Takuya asked as Dustin reverted back to human.

Dustin: "XLR8. Spelled XLR8."

Zoe: "Oh. A play on the word accelerate. Like it."

Suddenly a green light comes out of nowhere, and it didn't come from the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix. Takuya looks and sees two digimon run out of the light which was a fire that burned a city. One was a small white digimon with a pink band around his waist. The other was a yellow rabbit looking digimon with red pants,

White digimon: "Look what you've gotten me into."

Yellow digimon: "Help, help, help, hellllp!"

The two digimon jump on Takuya

White digimon: "It's a human." The digimon said looking at Takuya with magnifying glass

Yellow digimon: "You think everything's a human."

White digimon: "Don't start with me, you."

Takuya: "I'm human, now would you mind getting off of me now?"

White digimon: "I'm so sorry. His fault."

Yelow digimon: "Yea, my fault. Hey!"

Kibbles: "Aww! How cute!" Kibbles said picking the small yellow rabbit like digimon and cuddling him like a stuffed animal.

Yellow: "Talking doggie." The yellow digimon said dimwittedly.

Dustin: "So what's going on here?" Dustin asked as a growl was heard, making everyone look toward green fire as a shadow appears in the fire.

Takuya: "What is that?"

Dustin: "Don't know. But you guys may want to step back. Ben, you know the drill." Ben nodded as the Ultimatrix glowed yellow and beeped.

Ultimatrix: "Uncatalogued DNA Detected! Beginning Scan!" The Ultimatrix then fired a yellow ray of light at the creature and after a good few seconds the ray died off.

Ultimatrix: "Uncatalogued DNA Acquired! Scan Complete!" The Ultimatrix went back to green. The flames died down to reveal a large canine like creature, and this thing screamed fierce.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Ceberumon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Dark Animal**

**Attribute: Vaccine, Virus**

**Family: Unknown, Dark Area, Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits**

**Prior forms: Seasarmon, Dobermon, Doggymon**

**Next forms: Anubismon, AncientSphinxmon**

White digimon: That is one bad dog. Bad Dog. Cerberumon. Special attack, Emerald Blaze. And that's why we need your help.

* * *

Cerberumon: "Where is the ancient Spirit?"

White digimon: "So whenever you're ready, go and get him!"

Yellow digimon: "Now would be good."

Cerberumon: "I can sense the Spirit's presence all over this town. I must destroy it!"

Takuya: "No way! It's mine! I... uhh..."

Cerberumon: "Then you will be destroyed with it! Emerald Blaze!" Before the attack hit him however, a humanoid covered in red rock with cracks and a flame on his head absorbed the blast. This was Ben as Heatblast.

* * *

**Omnitrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Pyronite**

**Given Name: Heatblast**

**Pyronites are an extraterrestrial species of magma-based lifeforms from the planet-like star Pyros. Due to the fact that their homeworld is a planet-like star, Pyronites have had limited contact with other alien species. With little outside contact, the Pyronites have been able to spend their whole lives perfecting their natural fire and heat based abilities**.

* * *

Heatblast: "I don't think so flea bitten mongrel." Ben said while Dustin as Big Chill appeared behind Cerberumon.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Necrofriggian**

**Given Name: Big Chill**

**Necrofriggians are a genderless species of moth-like sapient beings with ghostly powers, they are natives to the planet Kylmyys and are preyed upon by Psycholeopterrans.**

* * *

Big Chill: "I think you need to "chill out"." Dustin said breathing icy cold air on Cerberumon, freezing him solid.

White digimon: "What on earth? Those don't look like any digimon I've seen!" The first white digimon said with shock.

Big Chill: "That's because were not digimon. We're aliens."

Heatblast: "Takuya, you and the others find the Spirit this fleabag is looking for. Me and Dustin will hold him off as long as we can."

Zoe: "Are you sure?"

Big Chill: "Don't argue and just go!" Dustin said as Cerberumon broke from the ice.

Big Chill: "Time to go Ultimate." Dustin slapped the symbol on his chest, causing four grey spikes to grow in an x formation and a green light washing over him, changing his appearance in the process. His dark blue color was replaced with a vibrant red color with flame patterns on the wings, antennae and face.

Ultimate Big Chill: "**ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!**" the ultimate alien said, shocking everyone present, including Cerberumon.

Cerberumon: "What?"

Takuya: "Whoa."

Julie: "Be careful guys."

White digimon: "Are these two with you?"

Kibbles: "Yes. We'll explain later."

Ultimate Big Chill: "You're gonna get some nasty freezer burn." Dustin breathed flames at Cerberumon, which encased him in ice. But Cerberumon broke free and attacked him, but Ben launched fireballs at Cerberumon to get his attention.

White digimon: "That mutt is going to eat up the whole bridge."

Takuya: "Oh great!"

Yellow digimon: "There go the train tracks."

Takuya: "Well I'm not gonna sit back and let these guys face that mongrel alone. I'm helping them." Takuya said as he walked to the two, but starts slipping down.

JP: "Takuya!"

Zoe: "Oh no!"

Kibbles: "No!"

The group fell onto ground below tracks and Takuya's D-Tector falls out which starts beeping like a monitor. Takuya looks up to see this.

Takuya: "Hey my D-Tector." Takuya said as his D-Tector points to what looks like a big bonfire.

Takuya: "No way." Takuya said as the bonfire then becomes a pillar of light.

All: "Ahh..."

Takuya: "What is..."

White digimon: "It's the Spirit. The Spirit of Flame." The Spirit is revealed in the pillar of light. The Spirit of Flame resembles red armor from the waist up on a hexagonal platform.

Takuya: "The Spirit? That wasn't so hard. Time to go home! ...But how am I supposed to get it, and what do I do with it when I do."

Cerberumon: "No need to worry about that, for it will soon be destroyed!"

All: "Huh?"

Cerberumon then starts running toward the group, but luckily Takuya grabs a metal pole.

Takuya: "This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" Cerberumon rips the pole from Takuya and jumps over him and Takuya grabs onto Cerberumon's tail

Takuya: "Oh man! Ahhh!" Dustin and Ben then came down to help the group.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Hang on their buddy!" Dustin pressed on the symbol on his chest and in place of Ultimate Big Chill was Neos.

Neos: "NEOS!"

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Neo Spacian(Neos)**

**Given Name: Neos**

**Native to a strange parallel world called Neo Space, the Neo Spacians are a very interesting race of aliens. Very little is known about them, but from what Galvan Scientists can gather every Neo Spacian has a unique form and set of abilities. Behavioral patterns, powers, and weaknesses are unknown even to the brightest mind in three, possibly five galaxies.**

* * *

Ben then switched to a different alien but in place of Heatblast was Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "**DIAMONDHEAD!** Okay kujo. Time to put you down!" Ben said delivering punch to Cerberumon's lower jaw.

Neos: "Takuya! Get the Spirit!" Dustin said as he flew to Cerberumon.

Cerberumon: "Get out of my way human, or suffer my wrath."

Takuya: "No!" Takuya said as Cerberumon starts burning.

Takuya: "But I hope his wrath isn't as bad as it sounds."

Cerberumon: "Ahhh! The Spirit's power!" Cerberumon jumps out of the pillar in pain.

Cerberumon: "Owww! That hurt!"

Diamondhead: "Aww! Is the heat to much for the wittle puppy?" Ben said mockingly as he fired diamond shards

Cerberumon: "You dare mock me fool?" Cerberumon growled and prepared to breathe green fire but Dustin flew in and delivered a clothesline at Cerberumon.

Tommy: "But what about Takuya?"

Takuya: "Wha...I'm fine, but..." Takuya said looking up at the Spirit.

Takuya and a Digimon walk together

Takuya: "**SPIRIT!**"

The D-Tector flies over to Takuya and the Spirit goes into D-Tector

Voice: "It is time."

Takuya: "**EXECUTE; SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" Takuya shouted as was covered in a flash of light and a ring of barcode was around him. Two rectangular 'plates' seemed to appear out of nowhere and they surrounded the glowing form that was Takuya, one in front of him and the other behind him, both standing vertical before moved towards each other, squashing around Takuya as if he was in a press mould. Armour then appeared out of nowhere and fused onto his body before the 'mould' suddenly exploded and Takuya's new form was seen.

Takuya took on the form of a humanoid Digimon clad in a black body-suit and red armor. It draws deeply from its namesake, the fire god Agni, with its control over flames, while also associating with the legendary salamander and the elemental fire that folklore ascribes to it. It is equipped with the Flame Shoulder pauldrons and bears the Fire Spirit Mark on its mask and belt.

He fell through the air and landed on a small hexagonal platform before punching as flames erupted from his punches.

Agunimon: "**AGUNIMON!**"

Cerberumon: "What is this? A human turned into a digimon?!"

Tommy: "What'd he turn into?"

White digimon: "Well let's see."

JP: "No way!"

Diamondhead: "Oh my god."

Neos: "Whoa! Takuya?"

White digimon: "Big and red... Likes flame... Not Santa Claus... Oh! Agunimon! Oh my!"

Cerberumon: "It doesn't matter who you are! You'll lose!" Cerberumon said as he pounced at Agunimon "Emerald Blaze!"

Agunimon moves out of the way and picks up the digimon and Tommy and moves them to where JP and Zoe are.

Tommy: "Wow!"

Zoe: "Moto cool!"

Cerberumon: "Rar! Portals of Darkness!"

Agunimon jumps trying to get away from the portals but falls in one

Agunimon: "**AHHHHH!**"

Cerberumon: "Now we'll see how you fare on my turf – Darkness!"

Cerberumon jumps in and the portals disappear. Agunimon can't see anything and Cerberumon slices him, but finally catches Cerberumon

Cerberumon: "No one escapes the Darkness! Emerald Blaze!"

Diamondhead got in and user his diamond body to deflect the attack.

Agunimon: "How about I defeat you without escaping. Pyro Tornado!"

Cerberumon: "No you can't!" Sure enough the area they're in blows up in fire.

Rest of the Group: "Ohhh..."

White digimon: "I have to admit it; I'm impressed."

Zoe: "But what if he's in trouble?"

Agunimon kicks Cerberumon, Diamondhead fired diamond shards at Cerberumon and Neos fired an energy beam at Cerbuerumon, launching him backwards. Dustin then had an idea and went to Agunimon.

Neos: "Takuya! Wanna see what Neos can do?" Dustin asked as Agunimon nodes.

Agunimin: "If it will help us put this mongrel down, yeah!" Agunimon nodded.

Neos: "Great!" His body glowed a white glow while Agunimon glowed a red glow.

Neos': "**CONTACT FUSION!**" Neos shouted as Neos and Agunimon flew upwards and merged into a neon red light with multiple columns of fire appeared and the temperature made an incredible increase.

Kibbles: "Whoa! Who turned up the heat?" Kibbles said panting like a dog after running a lot.

JP: "What the heck is going on?!"

Ben: "That's Neos' ability of Contact Fusion. Looks like Dustin picked the good time to do it."

As the light died down, there came a new figure. He wore armor that was a bright, blazing shade of crimson. His chest armor was much larger, bulkier, stronger. His shoulder armor had large spikes flowing upwards, looking powerful. His entire lower body was covered in slightly bulky red armor, not bulky enough to hinder movement but bulky enough to be very strong, with golden markings running across it and his feet were covered in a sleek dark red armor looking like a knight's. He had a pair of large orange wings that looked like wings of a phoenix and a dragon sprouting from his shoulder blades. Flowing down his back, between his wings, was a cape that ended just past his knees, it was a solid blood red with the symbol on Takuya's shirt in neon yellow, the way the cape waved at the end gave it the illusion that the cape was on fire. His eyes are a shining violet/ ultramarine blue which seemed to stare into your soul. And finally, the Ultimatrix Symbol was in the center of his belt.

New figure: "**FLAME NEOS!**" the newly named Flame Neos screamed in a voiced that sounded like Agunimon and Neos speaking in unison.

Cerberumon: "What!?"

Flame Neos: "Prepare to bathe in the fires of hell! **DRACONIC TWISTER!**" Burn Neos shouted as he conjured up two flaming tornadoes on both sides of Cerberumon. They got closer, and closer and once they collided, there was a tremendous explosion that shook the entire room like a massive earthquake along with a greater het awave.

Group: "GAH!"

Cerberumon: "Human children defeated me? Noooooo!"

Burn Neos: "Better believe it mutt!" Burn Neos then glowed neon red and split up to Neos and Agunimon.

Ben: "Oh yeah!"

Kibbles: "Now we're talking!"

Nega Dustin: "Remarkable."

White Digimon: "Truly astounding!"

Yellow Digimon: "Cool!"

Tommy: "They're amazing..."

Zoe: "He's beautiful!" Zoe said as Kibbles looked at Zoe and looked at her and then at Agunimon. She then looked at Zoe with a knowing smile.

Kibbles: 'Looks like Zoe's got a crush on Takuya.'

Fractal Code shows up around Cerberumon

Agunimon: "Now to take the Fractal Code." Agunimon said as he swipes Fractal Code with D-Tector and Cerberumon becomes a digiegg.

Yellow digimon: "Hey! Look at the pretty little lights."

Yellow digimon: "You nincompoop! That "pretty little light" is Cerberumon's essence. So it looks like we're not done with him."

The yellow digimon comes around to look at white digimon's book

White digimon: "Buzz off! You said you didn't want to carry the book."

Tommy: "Huh?" Tommy said looking at to the two digimon.

Agunimon turned back into Takuya, Neos turned back into Dustin and Diamondhead turned back into Ben.

Dustin then notices Takuya panting.

Dustin: "You okay there Takuya?" He said patting Takuya's pack.

Takuya: "Wow that's tiring. But wha... what happened? How'd I know how to do all that stuff?"

The Ultimatrix and Omnitrix then beeped and glowed yellow again.

Ultimatrix and Ultimatrix: "2 new DNA samples added to Playlist 7." The Ultimatrix said as it showed a hologram of two new aliens. One was Agunimon, but the other was clearly based Neos, only it was more similar to Agunimon than Neos.

Ben: "Whoa! A new one?"

Dustin: "Yeah! Though I never seen this one before."

Voice: "You are digidestined." The voice said from Takuya's D-Tector

Takuya: "I'm what now?"

Voice: "Digidestined. Chosen for great things. But don't be frightened; the one who chose you, was you."

Takuya: "I chose myself? I guess this means we're not going home."

Dustin: "Listen, lady. I don't know what's going on, so this had better not be a prank!" Dustin growled

Voice: "I assure you it's not, young Dustin Hogan."

Dustin: "How the actual hell do you know my name?!" Dustin growled as Kibbles ran to him, trying to calm him down.

Voice: "You see, I chose you because I am a close acquaintance of Omnimon, one of the enforcers." The voice said as Dustin, Ben, Julie, Nega Dustin and Kibbles went wide eyed.

Julie: "What?!"

Nega Dustin: "No way!"

Takuya: "The Enforcers?"

Dustin: "Long story. We'll tell you guys later."

Voice: "As for the second Digimon, it is a Digimon of my making called Guyvermon. But I'm afraid I don't have much time in this communication left."

Neo: "Dustin" Neos said through the Ultimatrix

Duatin: "Neos?" Dustin asked in shock.

Ben: "No way!"

Neos: "Yes. Its me." Neos said.

Neos': "And I am a close friend of Ophanimon, the one who brought you here, as well. We met long before I was contained into the Ultimatrix. Do you remember my special power?"

Dustin: "Yes. Contact Fusion. What are you getting at?"

Neos: "You see, Guvrermon has something similar to it called called Contact Absorption. As Guyvermon, you are able to collect the other nine elements in order to restore your beast form. You currently have the first form for Guyvermon called BurnGuyvermon when you merged with Agunimon to form Flame Neos. The other nine are Light, Wind, Ice, Lightning, Steel, Water, Wood, Earth, and Darkness."

Takuya: "Awesome."

Ben: "Wait! Does that mean I have Guyvermon as well?"

Neos: "Yes Benjamin. You and Dustin are both able to access this power."

Dustin: "Thanks dude."

Takuya: "You know, I am kind of interested in hearing your stories."

Tommy: "Me too."

Zoe: "And what are the Enforcers the voice mentioned?"

White Digimon: "I also like to know about these transformations you possess."

Dustin: "Alright, Alright. We'll explain on the way out of here..."

Ben: "And I hope you guys don't mind long and drawn out. There's quite a lot of plot to cover."

Takuya: "Considering it may be a while for we get home, I'm sure we don't mind."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Another Trailmon comes in with the blue boy; it arrives at the station.

* * *

**Alright and that chapter one officially done. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see y'all next time. Buh-bye.**


	2. Shine bright like a Lobomon

**Hello everybody back to Dustin 10 Legendary Frontier.**

**Dustin: Ranamon, Bastemon Lilithmon and Lotusmon**

**Ben: Angewomon, Renamon and Lillymon and Lilamon**

**Nega Dustin: Rosemon, Mermaidmon, LadyDevimon and Sakuyamon**

**There may or may not be more.**

**Ppairings include:**

**Takuya x Zoe**

**Koichi x Lucreciamon (OC)**

**Lucreciamon is Lucemon's sister and basically represents a feminized of Lucemon's Rookie form.**

**Also, Dynasmon and Crusadermon will help the warriors instead of going against them and there will be all seven great demon lords instead of just Lucemon. The only good ones are Lilithmon and Beelzemon.**

Talking

YELLING

_Thinking_

**Alien/Digimon Database**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Shine bright like a Lobomon**

* * *

As we walked out of the whole we fell through, we were talking about ourselves to the kids while Bokomon told us about the Digital World and its inhabitants.

Bokomon: "So you two can transform into any alien of your choosing with those devices on your wrists?" Bokomon asked me as I nodded.

Dustin: "Pretty much." I said with a casual smile.

Takuya: "And that Flame Neos we fused into, that felt awesome! We whooped that mutt's butt!" Takuya yelled with excitement.

Takuya: "Still, it does take a lot out of you..." Takuya said with a huff.

Dustin: "And you said what Takuya turned into was Agunimon right?" I asked Bokomon who nodded.

Bokomon: "Yes. He is the human spirit warrior of Fire, which is one of the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said.

Julie: "And Neos said the other elements were light, ice, wind, thunder, earth, wood, water, steel and darkness. Maybe the other warriors have those elements."

Kibbles: "Yes. But that would be a long search to find all of them." Kibbles said.

Bokomon: "Dustin, do refresh my memory. Oohanimon, the voice we heard, said that Omnimon was one of the group referred to as the Enforcers correct?" Bokomon asked.

Dustin: "Yeah. Is he known by you guys?" I asked Bokomon.

Bokomon: "Yes. You see, Omnimon is one of the royal knights." Bokomon said.

As Bokomon explained to us about the Royal Knight, Takuya was pressing buttons on his D-Tector.

Nega Dustin: "Takuya, I don't think it's wise to mess with that device."

Ophanimon (D-Tector): "Fractal code rendered."

All: "Oh!"

Takuya: "Oh boy, I think I broke it!"

Ship: "Ship Ship!" Ship said freaking out.

Bokomon: "I knew it, it's a fractal code!" Bokomon said as the fractal code covers the area.

Zoe, JP and Tommy: "Oh!"

Nega Dustin: "What the devil?" Nega Dustin asked.

Takuya: "There's no way this is happening. Whoa! Did I do all that?" Takuya asked as the fractal code faded, the place seems good as new, no signs of any damages.

* * *

With Kouji, on the Trailmon

* * *

While Kouji was riding the Trailmon, he notices the fractal code in the distance.

Kouji: "What is...hm."

* * *

Train station

* * *

Bokomon: "It's the dawn of regeneration." Boko Mon said with a smile.

Pagumon: "No more living in a train station! Trailmon will never go "Whoo, whoo" in my ear again!" A Pagumon said happily.

Bokomon: "Nice going, my human friend. By the way, I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book, at your service."

Neemon: "And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants, also at your service you awesome human!" Neemon said as Kibbles snickered.

Kbibles: "You are just the cutest." Kibbles said as she held onto Neemon like stuffed animal, making Neemon bashful.

Bokomon: "On behalf of the Digital World, accept our thanks, o human who restores what has been lost!" Bokomon said with a bow.

Takuya: "Call me Takuya, and I still don't know why all this fractal code stuff is such a big deal anyway."

Bokomon: "What? You really don't know?"

Neemon: "He doesn't know!"

Dustin: "Know what?" I said in curiosity.

Bokomon: "Behold!" Bokomon said as he opens the book.

Bokomon: "Before the evil Cherubimon came our world was a beautiful place." Bokomon explained.

Neemon: "Flowers, trees and butterflies!" Neemon said in his dimwitted nature.

Bokomon: "Neemon! I'm in the middle of something here!" Bokomon said with an annoyed look.

Neemon: "Sorry!" Neemon said as Kibbles patted his head.

Bokomon: "His power made many Digimon go wild and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything that was lost is with the fractal code." Bokomon explained.

Takuya: "And I made it happen! With this...little device!" Takuya asked as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dustin: "Well kid, you won't be going alone. You got us to help you out." I said as Takuya smiled at me.

Ben: "Trust us. We have a knack for saving he world." Ben said as he patted Takuya's back.

JP: "Uh?" JP asked dumbfounded.

Zoe: "Wow! I wonder if I could do it too?"

JP: "Hmm. I know..." J.P said as he grabs Tommy

Zoe: "Our devices look the same!" Zoe said.

Nega Dustin: "Then perhaps they may function the same way." Nega Dustin theorized.

Takuya: "Maybe girls aren't meant to be Digimon!" Takuya said bluntly, not choosing his words carefully.

Zoe: "Excuse you!" Zoe said angrilly.

Kibbles: "Hold up there Zoe, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Kibbles said trying to calm her down.

Ben: "Smooth dude." Ben said to Takuya with a deadpan.

* * *

Kouji, on Trailmon

* * *

Trailmon: "Hwaah! Hwaah!" The Trailmon whistled as it pulls up at the station.

* * *

With J.P. and Tommy

* * *

JP: "This place sucks. Sucks to a T. You with me, kid?" JP asked his little comrade.

Tommy: "Yeeuh. Well. I guess so...Uh, but..." Tommy said unsure of JP's plan.

JP: "But? But what?" JP said.

Tommy: "When Takuya turned into a Digimon, he looked killer cool, just like a superhero!" Tommy said with a smile.

Tommy: "Plus when Dustin as Neos fused with Takuya as Agunimon, they were even cooler." Tommy said as JP frowned.

JP: "Guh. He wasn't that great. Dustin is an exception though." J.P said felling jealous.

Tommy: "Well, I - I've always wanted to be a hero!" Tommy said.

JP: "Kid? Take it from me. This hero stuff? It's way overrated, and I should know. It's entirely too much work, it's dangerous, not to mention annoying, there's always some sap yelling "Oh save me, save me!" J.P. said as Tommy he nodded but was unsure of his point.

Tommy: "Mm, I guess..." Tommy said reluctantly.

JP: "Attaboy! Now, what say we find our way outta this dump." JP said.

Dustin: "Yeah, I don't think so big boy." I said, shocking the two. He turns to see me and Kibbles looking at him with a disappointed look.

JP: "Hey. We were just…. uh…" JP said as Tommy looked scared.

Kibbles: "Tommy, could you excuse us for a second honey?" Kibbles said as Tommy he walked to the group.

Dustin: "Okay kid. I understand you're jealous about Takuya and his Spirit, but that's no reason to leave the team. Like it or not we're in this together." I said to JP who looked really scared.

Kibbles: "Beside hun. You wouldn't last a minute out here alone. What would happen if you got hurt? Or worse." Kibbles said as JP bowed his head in shame, knowing she had a point.

Dustin: "Look. We won't tell Takuya about this. But you pull something like this again, and I won't be so nice. Understand?" I asked JP who nodded his head scared.

JP "Yes sir." JP said scared.

Dustin: "And none of that sir stuff. I'm not your dad or anything." I said as JP nodded as we went to the group.

* * *

At the station.

* * *

Ophanimon (D-Tector): "Kouji Minamoto. Commence your search." The D-Tector said.

Kouji: "Search? For what?" Kouji asked.

Ophanimon (D-Tector): "The spirit."

Kouji: "How do you know my name? Hmm?"

Ophanimon (D-Tector): "Find the spirit, and you will find the answers to all your questions."

Kouji: "Not good enough. I'm not some lapdog you can just order around, y'know...What is this spirit, anyway? I mean, how do I know where to look for it? ...Oh!" Kouji growled as a spinning globe comes out of the D-Tector.

Kouji: "What's this? Huh? This gets weirder by the minute!" Kouji said.

* * *

Back with Dustin and crew

* * *

We were sitting around after walking while Ben I showed the kids and some curious Digimon our alien forms. I was Goop while Ben was Spidermonkey.

Goop: "Eh? What do you guys think about these two." I asked he kids.

Biyomon: "Kinda gross looking really." A pink bird like Digimon named Biyomon said.

Elecmon: "I think the monkey one looks cool." A small red rodent-like digimon with a fan like tail said.

Takuya: "I think they're both cool." Takuya smiled.

Bokomon: "And what aliens are those again?" Bokomon asked in curiosity.

Goop: "Goop is a Polymorph and Spidermonkey is an Arachnochimp." I said as me and Ben reverted back to normal.

Dustin: "Yo Ben. How about we test out those Guyvermon forms we got?" I asked Ben as he nodded. Once we got the transformation selected, we both became Guyvermon.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Guyvermon**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Type: Warrior**

**Attribute: Variable, Vaccine**

**Family: Unknown, Virus Busters**

Ophanimon (D-Tector): Made from an alien spirit, Guyvermon has taken the form of the Legendary Warrior of the Stars. His Contact Absorption makes him change form into a different kind of Digimon, making him unpredictable in nature.

* * *

Takuya: "Whoa!"

Palmon: "They can turn into Digimon too?" a small green humanoid plant Digimon with a pink flower on her head asked in amazement

Dustin Guyvermon: "You bet little lady."

Ben Guyvermon: "Now let's to try this out." Ben said as his body glowed a fiery red aura and a ring of fractal code appeared around him.

Ben Guyvermon: "**GUYVERMON, SLIDE EVOLUTION!**" He then glowed as bright as the sun, but the surprising thing is, it remained unchanged. His appearance then changed something similar to Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and WarGreymon's appearance.

Ben Guyvermon: "**BURNGUYVERMON!**" Ben shouted as we all witnessed this new form.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: BurnGuyvermon**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Type: Warrior**

**Attribute: Variable, Vaccine**

**Family: Unknown, Dragon's Roar, Virus Busters**

Ophanimon (D-Tector): The first element Guyvermon absorbed, BurnGuyvermon is known as the swordsman of the group, despite his fiery attitude. His attacks are dedicated to the Greymon Family.

* * *

JP: "Well, I'm gonna take a stroll." JP said as he got up.

Tommy: "I'll go with you J.P"

Nega Dustin: "Don't wander off too far boys." Nega Dustin told the two.

Guyvermon: "Alright Ben. Let's see what these guys can do!" I said as I got into position and struck.

Guyvermon: "**NEO BREAKER!**" I said firing blue gemstones at Been, who dodged.

BurnGuyvermon: "Not bad dude! But lest see how you handle this! **METEOR BLADE!**" Ben yelled, turning a rock into a flaming sword.

Zoe: "Awesome!"

Takuya: "Now that's what I call bringing the heat!" Takuya said jokingly.

BurnGuyvermon: "True. But now I'm about the crank up the heat! **DANCE OF THE FALLEN GREYMON!**" At that, Ben summoned a barrage of fireballs at me, but I went XLR8 and dodged at lightning speed.

XLR8: "Too slow hothead!" I said teasingly.

BurnGuyvermon: "Alright! Let's see how you well you fare against Ultimate BurnGuyvermon!" Ben said as he slammed the faceplate on his chest, causing four get spikes to grow and a green light enveloping his body.

He now had red armor covering his body, his mask had a more draconic shape and his back now sprouted massive wings made of fire.

Ultimate BurnGuyvermon: "**ULTIMATE BURN GUYVERMON!**" Ben shouted, followed by a dragon roar.

Bokomon: "Wha…?" Bokomon asked dumbfounded.

Takuya: "What just happened?" Takuya asked as dumbfounded as Bokomon.

Kibbles: "Ben accessed his ultimate form." Kibbles said, making Takuya, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon confused.

Zoe: "Ultimate form?" Zoe asked.

Nega Dustin: "You see, not only can Dustin and Ben transform into aliens, they can also evolve them into their Ultimate forms, making them ten times stronger than their original form." Nega Dustin explained.

XLR8: "Not bad." I said as I reverted back to normal.

Dustin: "But let's see how you can handle the surprise I got in store. Trixie, access fusion mode." I said Trixie appeared and nodded.

Trixie: "You got it." Trixie said as she disappeared, and my Ultimatrix beeped.

Ultimate BurnGuyvermon: "What fusion do you have in store for me this time dude?" Ben asked curiously but ready to face what alien fusion I'm making.

Dustin: "Something new. Ultimatrix Fusion Command: Shock Rock, Chromastone Diamondhead, Prisma and Gemplifier– Code 1010!" I said as the Ultimatrix beeped and showed a hologram of the fusion.

I pressed the dial and my body became engulfed in a flash of light. My body became blue energy. My chest was then covered of hexagon shaped crystals of different colors. My Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There were six glowing blue spikes on my back instead of four, and I also sported two more on the front of my chest. I had black crystal shoulder guards with two crystal jutting from both shoulders, yellow and blue on my right, pink and white on my left. My forearms are covered in magenta crystals. My head was like that of Chromastone's but made of black crystals and my one eye was glowing in multicolor light. The Ulimatrix symbol was on my chest.

Power Stone: "**POWER STONE!**" I yelled in a booking voice with a metallic echo, leaving everybody present stunned.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: 1/5 Fulmini, 1/5 Crystalsapien, 1/5 Petrosapien, 1/5 Prismasapien, 1/5 Nekrós Prîsma**

**Given Name: Power Stone**

**A fusion of Chromastone, Diamondhead, Shock Rock, Prisma and Gemplifier. This crystalline powerhouse packs a powerful punch compared to his fusion materials.**

* * *

Bokomon: "What in the world?!" Bokomon asked Ben more dumbfounded.

Takuya: "Oh! My! God!" Takuya said wide eyes.

Zoe: "Magnifico!" Zoey said in amazement.

Neemon: "Ooh. Pretty!" Neemon said dimwittedly.

Ultimate BurnGuyvermon: "Whoa! That is a new one!" Ben said with surprise.

Power Stone: "Oh trust me homie! You've seen nothing yet!" I said as I fired a blast of supercharged, multicolored light at Ben, but he dodged with ease.

Ultimate BurnGuyvermon: "**BLAZING CLAYMORE!**" Ben shouted as he summoned a molten claymore in his hands.

Ultimate BurnGuyvermon: "Eat this! **GREYMON'S INFERNO!**" Ben shouted as he slammed the blade of his claymore on the ground, a wave of fire coming at me, but I just stood there and took no damage from the attack.

Ultimate BurnGuyvermon: "Whoa!" Ben uttered in shock.

Power Stone: "Alright hot head! Let's see how you like a little light show!" I said as I raised my arms up, forming an X shape as six days of different colors emanated from both arms and colliding in the air, forming into a massive orb of multicolored light.

Takuya: "Man! That's bright!" Takuya said.

Zoe: "Should've brought sunglasses."

I then swung my right arm as multiple blasts of multicolored light we're heading towards Ben, he blocked most of them, but some did hit him, although they did little damage to him.

Eventually Ben and I reverted back to normal. I helped Ben on his feet and pat his back.

Ben: "You never fail to surprise me, man." Ben said.

A minute after our sparring match, we were In a Poyomon / Pagumon village.

Pagumon: "Time to play! More room for Poyo people!"

Kibbles: "They are just so adorable!" Kibbles said as she cooed at one of the Poyomon.

Julie: "I know, right?" Julie said as she nuzzled on of the Poyomon.

Takuya: "Huh? Hey, how long have JP and Tommy been gone?" Takuya asked in concern.

Nega Dustin: "They have been gone for a while now." Nega Dustin said with equal concern.

Zoe: "Alright, now I'm worried." Zoe said now worried.

Takuya: "Huh, we'd better go look for them." Takuya said.

Dustin: "Hopefully they haven't got into any trouble." I said, hoping they didn't.

Dustin: 'JP, I hope to God you're not planning on that little escape plan of yours.' I thought hoping it wasn't so.

Neemon: "Huh!" Neemon shouted as he fell out a window, but I caught the little guy.

* * *

With Tommy and JP

* * *

JP and Tommy were running. But the question is, from what?

Tommy: "Huh, come on!" Tommy said with fear in his tone.

JP and Tommy: "Aah! Aah!" Both boys shouted in early as they ran.

Tommy: "They're gaining on us!" Tommy said as they ran. What exactly were they running from? Whatever it was, it's not good.

* * *

Back with Dustin and co.

* * *

We were currently searching for JP and Tommy.

Dustin: "Tommy! JP! Where are you fellas?" I shouted for the two.

Zoe: "Tommy!" Zoe shouted for Tommy.

Zoe, Takuya: "Where are you?" Takuya and Zoe shouted.

Takuya: "JP!"

Zoe: "Where could they be?" Zoey asked.

Ben: "Hopefully those two didn't get into any trouble." Ben said as Julie noticed a group of Poyomon.

Julie: "Maybe they've seen Tommy and JP." Julie's said pointing to the Poyomon.

Bokomon: "Hey, Poyomon! Have you seen any human children?" Bokomon asked the Poyomon

Poyomon: "We saw two being chased into the forest by Pagumon! Over there!" A Poyomon said looking in the direction JP and Tommy went.

Neemon: "Oh! Oh! That's worse than bad!"

Zoe: "Pagumon?" Zoe asked with a raised brow.

Bokomon: "Nasty little Digimon with bad attitudes." Bokomon clarified.

Takuya: "Huh." Takuya said as Ben noticed a chocolate bar wrapper.

Ben: "No doubt that's JP's" Ben said as he dialed his Ultimatrix and transformed into Wildmutt.

Wildmutt: "**ROOOOAAAAR!**" Ben let out a bellowing roar as he couldn't speak English.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Vulpimancer**

**Given Name: Wildmutt**

**Vulpimancers are an extraterrestrial species of blind mammals from the garbage planet Vulpin.**

**Vulpimancers are bizarre and beastly beings that are far more animal than humanoid. Ranging from human size to several times the size of a human, Vulpimancers share a few common characteristics. Vulpimancers do not seem too friendly with their own kind, but this is a common trait among animals that aren't family. Vulpimancers live for the moment, hunting down whatever they can find and move on to the next meal. Some Vulpimancers, however, do live in tight family groups from ten to twenty individuals inside caves or the old wrecks of starships and old buildings. These Vulpimancers are more 'civilized' and are known for collecting and recycling materials they find on their garbage planet and selling them to off-world cities and companies. Vulpimancer technology comes from different ships and other devices that have been dumped on Vulpin by other races. Vulpimancers have the ability to easily learn most languages. However, they lack the vocal structure to speak anything other than their own languages and to untrained ears, their words sound nothing more than a bunch of growls and snarls so they can't talk down a powerful enemy who does not know their language.**

* * *

Zoe: "Eww!" Zoey said creeped out by Wildmutts look.

Takuya: "What alien is that?" Takuya asked me.

Dustin: "That's Wildmutt. A Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. And trust me. He may not have eyes, but he has the nose of a bloodhound." I said as Ben sniffed the candy bar wrapper and sure enough, he got a lead.

Wildmutt: "**ROAAR! GRR! GRAW!**" Ben said in intelligible roars and grows.

Takuya: "What is he saying?" Ben asked with confusion as Trixie appeared from my Ultimatrix.

Trixie: "He said he's got a lead. Vulpimancers don't speak in case you're wandering." Trixie's said as Ben looked to Takuya and Zoe and pointed his back.

Takuya: "You want us to ride on your back?" Takuya asked as Ben nodded.

Zoe: "As long as you don't drool on me." Zoe said as she and Takuya wet on Ben's back while Ship morphed into a Jeep.

Dustin: "Lead tell way Fido." I said as Ben instantly began to Sprint while Ship drove after him.

* * *

With Kouji

* * *

Kouji was seen walking.

Kouji: "Huh. This is getting old."Kouji growled when he stopped and notices a hole in the wall.

Kouji: "Huh? It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall. Oh. But I didn't come all this way to play it safe. This better not be someone's idea of a joke." Kouji said as he walks into the hole and down the staircase.

Kouji:"Anyone here?" Kouji asked, but there was no answer.

Kouji: "OK, I suppose not." Kouji said and continued onward.

* * *

With Tommy and J.P.

* * *

Tommy and JP were hiding in a valley in the grass.

Tommy: "Oh! Come on! Come on, digivolve me, make me digivolve now!" Tommy said desperately.

JP: "Keep it down!" JP whispered.

Tommy: "I am keeping it down! But I wanna digivolve like Takuya so we can beat them!" Tommy slightly panicked.

JP: "That's crazy talk! What do you think a runt like you can do, huh? Besides, digivolving looks kinda painful, ever think about that?" JP said with a wince.

Tommy: "I bet digivolving's not as painful as being eaten alive by those crazy Digimon. Mm. Aah? Ah - be-hind - lots - aah - yeergh!" Tommy said as he and JP run and fall into a hole, screaming as the fell. Tommy drops his D-Tector as they land.

JP: "You OK, kiddo?" J.P. asked his young comrade.

Tommy: "Uh. I think so." Tommy nodded.

JP: "Cool. Let's scram before we become someone's lunch." J.P. said as he and Tommy ran for it.

* * *

With Dustin ad co.

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

Dustin and friends were still searching for the two. Ben was still Wildmutt, following J.P and Tommy's scent trails while Ship followed behind in Jeep form.

Takuya: "Tommy!"

Zoe: "Tommy!"

Takuya:"JP!"

Dustin: "Come on fellas. Where are ya?" Dustinshouted for the two.

Bokomon: "Oh, just as peaceful as I remembered. Except for the screaming kids." Bokomon said.

Neemon: "They are loud." Neemon said with his ears covered.

Bokomon: "Rather. Uh! Where'd they go? Uh! We've lost them!" Bokomon said with worry.

Neemon: "Just follow the noise, silly!" Neemon answered in his usual dimwitted way.

Kibbles: "I hope those two are okay." Kibbles voiced her concern.

Zoe: "Poor Tommy, he's such a little guy. He didn't even want to be here in the first place!" Zoe said in worry.

Dustin: "Don't worry guys. Wildmutt's super senses will track them down." Dustin said to them, tying to ease their worries.

Takuya: "Yeah, but still. Tommy really shouldn't be out without his parents. I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my eye on him." Takuya said.

Zoe: "Look at you, pretending to be all mature! How adorable!" Zoe said with a laugh.

Takuya: "Hey! What do you mean, pretending? I'm in the sixth grade!" Takuya growled.

Dustin: "Oh for God's sake." Dustin said with a sigh.

Zoe: "Really? You're in the same grade as I am? Who'd have thought? I was sure you were two or three years younger, at least!" Zoe said with a smirk.

Kibbles: "Oh boy." Kibbles muttered.

Takuya: "Wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean?" Takuya asked angrily.

Zoe: "When's your birthday?" Zoe asked, her smug grin still visible.

Takuya: "In August!" Takuya said.

Zoe: "Hah! I knew it! I am older, I was born in May. That makes me a grand total of three months older than you." Zoe said with a triumphant grin.

Julie: "Okay you two. That's enough." Julie said, trying to break up the fight.

Takuya: "Huh? Uhh...That doesn't mean anything." Takuya said as Dustin sprouted two tentacles out of his back and grabbed the two, bringing them close enough to be at eye level.

Dustin: "Okay listen up you two. If you don't have anything nice to say to each other, keep your God forsaken mouths shut!" Dustin then looks at Zoey.

Dustin: "And you little missy! You may be older than Takuya, but me, Kibbles, Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie are the oldest in the group. So, don't you start acting like you're the head of the group. Got it?" Dustin growled at her, who nods in fright.

Dustin: "Now. I better not hear as much as a single negative comment out of you two or so help me God, I will duct tape your mouths shut. Understand?" Dustin said to the Zoe and Takuya nod their heads in front.

Dustin: "Good. Now play nice." Dustin said as I set the two back on Ben's back.

Kibbles: "A little harsh don't you think?" Kibbles asked Dustin shrugged.

Dustin: "Yeah. But it managed to quiet them down." I said. Suddenly Takuya spots Tommy's D-Tector.

Takuya: "Hey, check it out!" Takuya said as Ben, still as Wildmutt, sprinted and sniffed it, catching Tommy's sent.

Zoe: "That belongs to Tommy!" Zoe said as both kids got off Ben, who reverted back to human. Takuya and Zoey both scream as they fell into the same hole.

Dustin: "Crap!" Dustin said worryingly.

Nega Dustin: "Hang tight!" Nega Dutin said as everyone started to levitated and go down the hole after he two.

Bokomon: "Huh?" Bokomon asked wide eyed.

Neemon: "Wee!" Neemon said as we landed next to Zoe and Takuya.

Zoe: "I'm alive! I'm alive!"

Zoe: "I could just kiss you!" Zoe said as she hugged Takuya." Zoe said as she hugs Takuya.

Takuya: "Ah...huh..." Takuya muttered wih a blush, but Zoey blushed and let go.

Kibbles: 'Knew it!' Kibbles thought with a smirk.

Zoe: "Wah! Ah!" Zoe said as she starts hitting him.

Zoe: "Get away from me!" Zoey said, still blushing like mad.

Takuya: "What? Girl, you're the one who grabbed me in the first place!" Takuya said.

Ben: "He's right you know. He has witnesses." Ben snickered but Zoe ignored him.

Zoe: "My name is not girl, it's Zoe. And keep your hands to yourself in the future, you little boy!" Zoe said angrily.

Takuya: "Uh...so, are all mature girls this crazy?" Takuya said a bit miffed.

Kibbles: "What was that?" Kibbles asked with a growl.

Julie: "Excuse me?" Julie said a bit insulted.

Zoe: "That is so like a child! Sitting here yapping away when we should be looking for Tommy!" Zoe said as Dustin transformed into Ghostfreak and flew up to the two.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Ectonurite**

**Given Name: Ghostfreak**

**Ectonurites are aliens from the planet Anur Phaetos. Ectonurites are undead alien hybrids. Their basic forms don't look very scary and resemble a classical ghost. It's actually second skin layer to protect them from the sun. Their true form is quite hideous and scary. Ectonurites carry frightening skeletal appearance which is concealed by their second skin layers. They have upside down skulls and only one eye, however the eye can move to any part of the body giving 360° sight. They have exposed bones in places. They have dark blue skin and claws. Ectonurites have a place on their chest which can open to reveal tentacles. They speak with an eerie and creepy voice and are said to be one of the most frightening aliens in the galaxy. They also lack mana Ectonurites from Anur Transyl have mouths, 2 eyes, and stitches.**

**Ectonurites are ghost like creatures with ghost like abilities. Like Ghosts, they are made of protoplasm. This allows them to change their matter to the point that they can become invisible and pass through any solid object. Ectonurites are also capable of telekinetic abilities and possessing other lifeforms for a period of time. They can also release a blast with the tentacles on their chest. Ectonurites have the remarkable ability to be remade from a molecule of DNA.**

* * *

Ghostfreak: "**OKAY! THAT IS ENOUGH!**" Dustin shouted in Ghostfreak's haunting voice, scaring the two.

Bokomon and Neemon also shivered in fear at Ghostfreak's appearance.

Bokomon: "Who is that?" Bokomon asked in fear.

Ben: "That's Ghostfreak. And judging by the look of things, I'd say he's really mad." Ben said with a sweat drop.

Ghostfreak: "Okay! I'm going to say this only once, so you two **BETTER** pay close attention!" Dustin said angrily as the two held each other, shaking in fear.

Ghostfreak: "Now! Until we find Tommy and JP, neither of you say as much as a single word unless I ask a question or I swear to God, there will be hell to pay. Understand?" I said as the two nodded.

Takuya and Zoe: "Yes sir." Zoe and Takuya squeaked.

Ghostfreak: "I'm sure." Dustin then revered back to normal.

Ben: "We better get going. They're probably in that tunnel over there." Ben said as Dustin summoned a Chromastone flashlight from the Ultimatrix.

Dustin: "Then let's get a move on." Dustin said as he tuned on the Chromastone flashlight.

Dustin: "Ladies first." Dustin said allowing Zoe, Kibbles and Julie to walk in first as the boys followed suit.

* * *

With Tommy and J.P.

* * *

Tommy and JP were walking the tunnel, trying to find a way out.

JP: "The wind's blowing in this direction, so if we walk this way we should find a way out." JP said with confidence.

Tommy: "Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

JP: "Yeah. Why?" JP asked curiously.

Tommy: "So there's no chance we're walking around in circles?" Tommy asked back.

JP: "What gave you that idea?" Tommy asked not knowing what Tommy was getting at.

Tommy: "This cross! Here." Tommy said, pointing at a cross on the cross.

JP: "Huh. So it's a cross. So what?" JP asked not getting the point.

Tommy: "Well, I drew it when we started out." Tommy said.

JP: "Whaaaa-" JP said, now getting Tommy's point.

Tommy: "That means we're lost! We'll be stuck down here for days!" Tommy said in despair.

JP: "That's if we're lucky, it could be months!" JP said, his words doing more harm than good as Tommy begins to cry.

JP: "Not again. Here, this'll make you feel better." JP said as he breaks off a piece of chocolate. Offering it to Tommy to make him feel better.

JP: "Go on. Look on the bright side, at least we won't starve." JP said as he and Tommy look at each other, smile and are about to bite down.

JP and Tommy: "Hm?" Tommy and JP said as they saw a group of light blue round creatures with ear-like appendages, red crescent moon-shaped eyes with black irises and mouths. Those were Pagumon, but not just any Pagumon. These were the Pagumon that chased them down. And now they found heir tares.

Pagumon 1: "We're back!" the lead Pagumon said as the other Pagumon drop onto JP and Tommy, who scream.

JP: "Tommy! Here, just take 'em!" JP said as he throws chocolate at them, and JP and Tommy run away.

Pagumon 2: "The human smells like chocolate!" A Pagumon said as he smelt JP.

Pagumon 3: "Eat the human! Eat the human!" Another Pagumon said.

All Pagumon: "Eat the human!" The while Pagumon group of Pagumon said. Kouji then walked in and saw the display.

Kouji: "What's this?" Kouji asked,

JP: "Help! Somebody!" JP yelled as he and Tommy ran.

Tommy: "I'm not a chocolate bar! Wooah!" Tommy said while avoiding most of the Pagumon.

Kouji: "Huh?" Kouji asked, not knowing what was going on.

JP: "Help! Anyone, please!" JP yelled.

* * *

With Dustin and co.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

* * *

We were traversing through the tunnels when we suddenly heard a scream.

Ben: "You guys hear that?" Ben asked as we herd the scream again.

Zoe: "It's Tommy and JP! We have to help them!" Zoe said as we started running towards the sound. We see Tommy and JP running and screaming while we see the kid with the bandana from earlier, fending off some winged puff balls with a stick.

Tommy: "Who's that? Whoa!" Tommy asked in amazement.

JP: "That guy's serious!" JP said with shock as the kid flings all the Pagumon into walls.

Pagumon 4: "Not yet, human! Don't smile yet..." A Pagumon said as they all glowed into fractal code. What they turned into was not a pretty sight to say the least. They each morphed into a single gray blob with a gaping mouth armed with sharp teeth, black metal spots on his face with eyes on it, sharp claws on its arms and a few cables on it's backside.

Raremon: "Yeeuah." The blob Digimon roared.

Tommy and JP: "Wahh!" J.P. and Tommy screamed in Terror.

Raremon: W-I'll eat you up.

Kouji: "Wah!" Kouji yelled in Terror and shock.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Raremon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Ghost**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Family: Nightmare Soldiers, Metal Empire**

**Prior forms: Pagumon**

**Next forms: SkullSatamon**

Ophanimon (D-Tector): Raremon. A sewer Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its Acid Sludge attack will.

* * *

Raremon attacks buy Kouji jumps and knocks Tommy out of the way.

Dustin: "Hey you Blob reject!" I shouted at Raremon, who looks at me. Suddenly my Ultimatrix glowed yellow and fired a beam of yellowlight to scan Raremon's DNA.

Dustin: "You want to pick on someone, take us on for size!" I said as I looked at Ben, we both nodded and readied our matrixes and transformed.

I transformed into Brainstorm while Ben transformed into Heatblast.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Cerebrocrustacean**

**Given Name: Brainstorm**

**Cerebrocrustaceans (a play on "cerebrum" and "crustacean") are an extraterrestrial species of very intellectual crab-like arthropods from the stormy planet Encephalonus IV.**

**The Cerebrocrustaceans' ancestors took advantage of the natural storms surrounding the Encephalonus planets and it in turn resulted in the destruction (by using up all natural resources) of the planets Encephalonus I through III by the time they arrived at Encephalonus IV they had evolved in order to create the electricity instead of taking it away and therefore arrived as the electricity generating crustaceans you now see. They are deeply ashamed of their ancestors being responsible for the destruction of their original homeworld Encephalonus I and the two other planets in there solar system.**

* * *

Takuya: "Is that a giant crab?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brainstorm: "Giant crab!? I beg to differ my dear prepubescent fellow. I am a Cerebrocrustacean, one of the most intelligent species in the entire Galaxy, hailing from the planet Encephalonus IV." I said making Takuya and the other kids confused at my choice of dialect.

JP: "Uh… What did he just say?" JP said in confusion.

Raremon: "Looks like it's sea food tonight! Acid Sludge! Woh!" Raremon fired some sludge at me, but I used a forcefield to deflect it.

Brainstorm: "Tsk, tsk! Allow me to show you real power you gelatinous ruffian!" I said as I placed my claw on the Ultimatrix symbol.

Brainstorm: "Ultimatrix! Access Gemplified Mode!" I said to the Ultimatrix.

Ultimatrix: "Accessing Gemplified Mode." The Ultimatrix said as was engulfed in multicolored light.

Suddenly my cranium was encased in a smooth, black crystal dome. My left arm was also encased in the same black crystalline substance, resembling a bigger, bulkier claw. And on my back was a black crystalline cannon that looked like a stun gun mounted on a Tesla coil.

Heatblast: "Omnitrix! Access Omni-Enhanced Mode!"

Omnitrix: "Accessing Omni-Enhanced Mode!" The Omnitrix said as Ben was engulfed in blue light.

Heatblast now has grey rock armor covering his upper half and shoulders. He has blue hands and feet with gray braces around his wrists and calves, with gray kneepads. His face is gray with blue fire around it. He has a large jetpack on his back connected by blue energy and made of the same gray rock. And finally, the Omnitrix symbol is still on his chest

Tommy: "Whoa." Tommy said in amazement.

Zoe: "Now that's new." Zoe said as me and Ben got ready to attack

Takuya: "Spirit, wake up! I need you! Come on, I'm not kidding here! Uh...uh!" Takuya said, trying to spirit evolve.

Bokomon: "Hey Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about spirit evolving before Stinky there turns your friends into goop." Bokomon said.

Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: "Let us handle this oversized snot rocket." Ben said as he laughed fire at it.

Gemplified Brainstorm: "Now you animate pile of excrement! Fear my supercharged crystalline wrath!" I said as I blasted a multicolored lightning blast at Were, who screamed in pain.

Raremon: " Gah! That stings!" Raremon said.

Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: "I'm gonna make you into trash fire once we're done with you." Ben said as he fires a dream of fire, but Raremon dodged.

Takuya: "Come on, come on! **SPIRIT**! Aahh!" Takuya said as he finally managed to power his D-Tector.

Ophanimon (D-Tector): "It is time."

Takuya: "Rah! Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya creamed as he became Agunimon.

Agunimon: Ah! Agunimon!" Takuya as Agunimon then looks to Tommy and Kouji.

Agunimon: "Now's your chance! Run!" Agunimon said as he suddenly reverted back to Takuya.

Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: "Crap!" Ben said in worry.

Takuya: "What's going on? I turned back into me!"

Raremon: "Still here! Buah!" Raremon launches an Acid Sludge attack at Takuya, but I conjured a forcefield around him, but Kouji fell down a hole.

Gemplified Brainstorm: "You viscous fiend! I'll destroy you down to the sub-atomic level!" I said as I fired a multicolored energy ball from my right claw.

Kouji: "Ah!" spirit appears in front of him.

Kouji: "Uh? What's going on here? Uh! Uhh...Ahh...**SPIRIT!** Uh..." Kouji uttered as his D-Tector glowed.

Ophanimon (D-Tector): "It is time."

Kouji: "**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" Kouji shouted as was covered in a flash of light and a ring of barcode was around him. Two rectangular 'plates' seemed to appear out of nowhere and they surrounded the glowing form that was Kouji, one in front of him and the other behind him, both standing vertical before moved towards each other, squashing around Takuya as if he was in a press mould. Armour then appeared out of nowhere and fused onto his body before the 'mould' suddenly exploded and Takuya's new form was seen.

Kouji took on the form of a humanoid Digimon clad in a white body-suit and lavender armor. It had a scarf that reached down to the ground. It had a chest plate, gauntlets, and it shows that had three claws on both. It had two light saber light behind his back, and a laser blaster on left arm. His shoulder pads had the Light Spirit Mark on its mask and belt.

He fell through the air and landed on a small hexagonal platform before doing some slashes with his light sabers followed by a light blast from the blaster on his left gauntlet

Lobomon: "**LOBOMON!**" Kouji shouted.

JP, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon: "Oh!"

JP: "Oh, wow!" JP said.

Takuya: "Man, did I look that cool?" Takuya said, amazed.

Tommy: "Mm hm! Yeah, but different!" Tommy said with a nod.

Bokomon: "That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon!" Bokomon said as e looked into his book.

Zoe: "I've never seen anything so beautiful! In my whole life!" Zoe said in awe.

JP: "Me neither!" JP agreed.

Takuya: "You can say that again!" Takuya said in amazement.

My Ultimatrix and Ben's Omnitrix beeped and spoke.

Ulimatrix/Omnitrix: "New Guyvermon form unlocked."

Brainstorm: "Well. How convenient." I said with a smile and pressed my Ulimatrix symbol and reverted to Guyvermon.

Guyvermon: "**GUYVERMON!**" I shouted as Lobomon looked at me.

Lobomon: "And who are you!" Lobomon said quite snarkingly.

Guyvermon: "I am Guyvermon." I said to Lobomon, before looking at Raremon.

Guyvermon: "**GUYVERMON, SLIDE EVOLUTION!**" I then glowed as bright as the sun, but the surprising thing is, I remained unchanged.

BrightGuvermon: "**BRIGHTGUYVERMON!**" I shouted while doing Neos' pose.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: BrightGuyvermon**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Type: Warrior**

**Attribute: Variable, Vaccine**

**Family: Unknown, Virus Busters**

Ophanimon (D-Tector): Gained after Lobomon's awakening. BrightGuyvermon is the light that shines from the stars. His attacks are Blinding Flare and Solar Strike.

* * *

Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: "Talk about of a flashy entrance." Ben said shielding his eyes.

Raremon: "Acid Sludge!" Raremon fired a sludge attack at Lobomon, but he easily dodged it.

BrightGuyvermon: ""**BLINDING FLARE!**" I yelled, emitting a bright glow, blinding Raremon for Lobomon to deliver the fatal blow.

Lobomon: "**LOBO KENDO!**" Lobomon shouted as he slashed at Raremon with his light sabers.

Raremon: "Aah!" Raremon screamed in pain as a ring of fractal code appeared around him.

Lobomon: "Now, you talking trash heap! Prepare to be recycled!" Lobomon said as he held out a D-Tector.

Lobomon: "Fractal code...digitize!" Lobomon said as he digitizes the fractal code and turns back into Kouji and Ben and I rented back to normal.

Zoe: "Molto bravissimo!" Zoe said in Italian.

Dustin: "Well done kid. You were awesome." I said to the bandana kid, but he didn't answer.

Takuya: "You OK? Let me help you up!"

Kouji: "Don't touch me." The kid said snarkingly.

Takuya: "Uh...wha?" Takuya said.

Kouji: "I don't need your help. Or anyone else's." The kid said snarkingly.

Kouji: "But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts." The kid said with his arms crossed.

Dustin: 'Christ! What's his problem!' I thought a bit miffed by this kid's attitude.

Takuya: "I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Takuya said defensively

Kouji: "My name's Kouji Minamoto. And you are...?" Kouji asked, but was met with silence.

Kouji: " ...So, are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." Kouji said with narrowed eyes.

Takuya: "I'm Takuya Kanbara." Takuya said.

Dustin: "Dustin Hogan is the name. Got it memorized?" I said making a Kingdom Hearts reference.

Ben: "The names Ben. Ben Tennyson." Ben said with his arms crossed.

Kouji: "Takuya, Dustin and Ben huh? See ya." Kouji said without saying another word.

J.P.: "What's his deal?" J.P. said with glare at Kouji's direction.

Dustin: "Don't know. But little bastard needs an attitude check." I said with a glare at Koiji's direction as well.

Zoe: "Come on guys, let's get out of here. This place smells like dead fish!" Zoe said with a face green of disgust.

Kibbles: "Yeah. I'm feeling nauseous just sitting hear." Kibbles said as we begin to walk off.

* * *

**Alright and chapter two is officially done.**

**Before I forget, Guyvermon, BurnGuyvermon and BrigtGuyermon are Digimon in the Digimon Frontier/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover by Wildrook on his DeviantArt page.**

**Here's a link to the story: wildrook/art/Digimon-Frontier-GX-1-99507917**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see y'all next time. Buh-bye.**


	3. Ice Ice Kumamon

**Hello everybody back to Dustin 10 Legendary Frontier.**

**Just a reminder to those who forgotten**

**Dustin: Ranamon, Bastemon, Lilithmon, Lotusmon and Venusmon**

**Ben: Angewomon, Renamon, Lillymon, Lilamon and Witchmon**

**Nega Dustin: Rosemon, Mermaidmon, LadyDevimon, Sakuyamon and Dianamon**

**I may add one more, but after that, no more.**

**Pairings include:**

**Takuya x Zoe**

**Koichi x Lucreciamon (OC)**

**Lucreciamon is Lucemon's sister and basically represents a feminized of Lucemon's Rookie form.**

**Also, Dynasmon and Crusadermon will help the warriors instead of going against them and there will be all seven great demon lords instead of just Lucemon. The only good ones are Lilithmon and Beelzemon.**

Talking

**YELLING**

_Thinking_

**Alien/Digimon Database**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Ice Ice Kumamon**

* * *

On Galvan Prime

* * *

We find ourselves in Azmuth's lab, where Gwen, Kevin, Fenika, Azmuth, Karen, Taiyou, Ovi, Erena, Emille, Max and Bella are present.

Azmuth: "So your saying this portal that seemed to be made out of pixels and bar code appeared out of nowhere?" Azmuth said, trying to get a grasp of what Kevin and Gwen said.

Gwen: "Sounds crazy, but yes." Gwen said with worry for her cousin still present in her voice.

!ale voice: "I believe I know what's going on here." Then a blue light appeared momentarily, then next thing you know, Sparky and Professor Paradox appear.

Gwen: "Sparky? Professor Paradox?" This is a surprise.

Azmuth: "You said you might know their current whereabouts?" Azmuth asked hopefully.

Sparky: "Yep. But first, let me introduce you guys to an old friend." Sparky said as a bigger figure appeared in the same blue light. And when I say big, I mean big.

He was a humanoid figure with blue eyes and equipped with white armor. His helmet has a white spike in the front and two yellow spikes in the back. It has the combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on its chest, surrounded by purple stripes. He bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega on its left shoulder, while its left-hand ends with a WarGreymon head, from which the Grey Sword emerges. Its right shoulder has purple spikes, while its right hand is a MetalGarurumon head, from which the Garuru Cannon emerges. It also wears a white cape, the inside of which is red.

This figure was Omnimon, one of a group of Diimon referred to as the Royal Knight. Azmuth, Taiyou and Karen were wide eyed, but smiling at who they were seeing.

Omnimon: "Azmuth, Taiyou, Karen. It's been quite a long while." Omnimon said with a nod.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Omnimon**

**Level: Mega**

**Type: Warrior**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Family: Metal Empire, Virus Busters, Nightmare Soldiers, Dragon's Roar**

Sparky: One of the Royal Knights, and the most recognized of the bunch, Omnimon doesn't earn his title as the Legendary Warrior for nothing. With his Grey Sword and Garuru Cannon in hand, any bad guys out here better get ready for ass whoopin'.

* * *

Karen: "Omnimon. What a pleasant surprise." Karen said as she hugged Omnimon's leg, due to his big size.

Kevin: "Wait. Isn't he one o he enforcers?" Kevin asked in shock.

Professor Paradox: "Yes. And to answer Azmuth's question, Dustin and his friends are in the Digital world." Professor Paradox said matter of factly.

Erena: "Digital World?" Erena asked in confusion.

Omnimon: "I suppose an explanation is in order." Omnimon said as everyone began to listen.

In the Digital World, with Kouji

Some Poyomon fly across the sky. On a field below Koji looks at the sky.

Koji: "The wind in the Digital World smells pretty sweet." Kouji said as he took a quick whiff.

At the Flame Terminal's train station.

Neemon: "If you really want to go home, all you have to do is hop on here."

JP: "It's that easy?" J.P said as he points to a Trailmon.

Bokomon: "Neemon! A word please!" Bokomon then pulls Neemon by the pants away from the others.

Bokomon: "What exactly are you trying to do?!" Bokomon asked his dim-witted friend.

JP: "I'm takin' that bad boy home, huh, how bout it guys?"

No one answers and behind them Bokomon pulls on Neemon's pants then lets them snap back.

Dustin: "J.P. I don't think it's that simple." I said with a frown.

JP: "Uh, don't tell me you really want to stay here do ya? Ugh! Fine, you dweebs, enjoy your little digital freak show. Come on Tommy, let's blow this stupid pop stand." Tommy said to Tommy, but doesn't move.

Zoe: "Aren't you going with him?"

Tommy: "I've decided I want to stay here with you." Tommy said with a determined look.

Takuya turns around shocked.

Takuya and Zoe: "Huh?" Both kids said

Kibbles: "Are you sure honey?" Kibbles said with a worried look.

Zoe: "Huh? I thought you wanted to go home." Zoe said in confusion.

Tommy: "Not anymore." Tommy said, but Takuya shoves him to JP who's on the tracks below.

Takuya: "Go with JP, it's dangerous here, Tommy. Besides the third grade is a formative year." Takuya, trying to keep Tommy safe.

Ben: "He's right there Tommy, this is some dangerous stuff." Ben said agreeing with Tommy.

Tommy: "No." Tommy said.

Takuya: "Go home, hurry up now!" Takuya said as JP helps Tommy down.

Takuya: "Take care of him JP." Takuya said as Dustin turns to Zoe.

Dustin: How bout you, Zoe? You plan on leaving? This could be your only chance to get home." I said to Zoe.

Takuya: "He's right. We won't be responsible for your safety, you know?" Takuya said.

Zoe: "Good one, Romeo, I'll be fine." Zoey said as she looks at me.

Zoe: "Plus, I'd like to see what else you and Ben can turn into along the way." She said as I smiled.

Ben: "You just want to see Guyvermon's other forms don't you?" Ben asked Zoey who smiles.

Zoey: "Maybe." Zoey said with a smirk.

Takuya: "This oughtta be fun." Takuya said as I look at him with a teasing grin.

Dustin: "And who knows, maybe you and Zoe can grow close to each other along the way, if you know what I mean." I said while moving my eyebrows up and down as Takuya and Zoe blushed.

Takuya: "Uh…well…I-uh…" Takuya stuttered, face beet red.

Zoe: "Never gonna happen." Zoe said to me, her face was red as well.

Dustin: "Oh? If I recall, when we all fell in that whole, you said you could just kiss Takuya, correct?" I said teasingly.

Ben: "I heard that too." Ben said snickering.

Zoe: "Uh…well.. you two must've hit our heads too hard." Zoe said, looking away, still blushing.

Dustin: "Very well, whatever you say." I said with an all-knowing smirk.

Dustin: '_She's totally hitting on him._' I thought with a smirk still present.

Trailmon: "Choo! Choo!" The Trailmon said as it leaves.

Neemon: "Arrivederci!" Neemon said as I snickered.

Takuya, Zoe, and Bokomon: "Nice pronunciation." The three said

Neemon: "Thank you." Neemon said, very the dumb Digimon he is.

Kibbles: "I'm actually gonna miss those two." Kibbles said with a sad look.

Nega Dustin: "It's probably for the best." Nega Dustin said, but we then see JP and Tommy walk over.

Takuya: "Hey! What're you doing here?!" Takuya asked.

JP: "To be honest, I have absolutely no idea." JP said with a shrug.

Tommy: "Me neither." Tommy said.

Zoe: "Well I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety, you're on your own." We all laugh at Zoe's remark, well except for Takuya.

Takuya: "Wait a minute, are you mocking me? You are aren't you?! Man, you try to be nice to a girl." Takuya said, getting a glare from Kibbles and Julie.

Kibbles: "Excuse me?" Kibbles said as Takuya looks away scared. We all walk along the Trailmon tracks.

Bokomon: "Uh, I hope you plan on helping us, Mr. Takuya."

Takuya: "Hm?" Takuya asked as he glances at him.

Bokomon: "You carry with you the spirit of Agunimon, one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. You can defeat the digimon turned evil by Cherubimon, only you have the power to save us! You must help us return the parts of the Digital World that have been destroyed!"

Takuya: "I think you need to calm down, buddy." Takuya said trying to calm Bokomon down.

Bokomon: "My name's Bokomon and I'm not your buddy! I don't think you understand the summarily of the situation here!" Bokomon yelled, shocking us.

Ben: "Jesus Christ dude! What crawled up into that waist band of yours and died?" Ben said as I just elbowed him.

Bokomon: "Sorry, didn't mean to yell. But we need the data from the fractal code, it's the only way to rebuild the Digital World. Please, help us get the fractal code back, save our world before it's too late. Will you?" Bokomon asked Takuya who didn't answer I went to ask a question about these Ten Legendary Warriors.

Dustin: "And who are the Ten Legendary Warriors?" I asked and Bokomon was about to explain, until a voice caught us by surprise.

Omnimon: "I believe I can answer that you one." The voice sounded regal yet fierce. We turned to see Sparky, Professor Paradox and what appeared to be a big guy dressed in white armor with an orange dinosaur head and blue wolf head for hands and a big red cape.

Dustin: "Sparky? Professor Paradox?" I asked he two.

Professor Paradox: "Hello children." Professor Paradox said to us.

Takuya: "Friends of yours?" Takuya asked me.

Dustin: "Yeah." I just said with a nod. Bokomon hen notices the third individual.

Bokomon: "Oh my sweet Goldramon! Do my eyes deceive me? Is Omnimon really in our presence?" Bokomon said, surprising us all.

Omnimon: "Yes. It is I." Omnimon said with a nod.

Takuya: "That's Omnimon? One of the Enforcers you told us about earlier?" Takuya asked me.

Ben: "We're just as surprised as you are dude." Ben said with equal shock.

Sparky: "If you guys like to settle down, we'd be more than happy to answer your questions." Sparky said as he conjured chairs with a snap of a finger, surprising the kids and smaller Digimon present.

Zoe: "Huh?" Zoe said flabbergasted.

JP: "How did…" JP asked but I just interrupted.

During: "It's best not to question Sparky's logic." I said as we all took a seat.

Omnimon: "Now. About the Ten Legendary Warriors. The Ten Legendary Warriors are ten powerful heroes who managed to seal away an ancient evil years ago. These ten warriors bear the ten elements." Omnimon said as Professor Paradox took the next bit.

Professor Paradox: "These Ten Elements include Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness." Paradox said as Sparky snapped his fingers, revealing a holographic image of a red armored dragon like figure with orange feathered wings.

Sparky: "This is AncientGreymon, the Warrior of Fire." Sparky said as the next image showed an anthro wolf covered in white armor and wielding two massive swords with yellow blades.

Sparky: "This is AncientGarurumon, the warrior of Light!" Sparky said as the next one showed what could be best described as a woolly ram with white, shaggy hair.

Omnimon: "This is AncientMegatheriummon. The warrior of Ice." Omnimon said as another image showed the image of a woman with rainbow colored hair, covered in a white suit and a white and purple mask with blue eyes, and holding a rapier.

Professor Paradox: "This is AncientKazemon. The warrior of Wind." Professor Paradox said as another image showed an image of a Digimon that can be best described as a cross between a rhinoceros beetle and a stag beetle.

Omnimon: "This is AncientBeetlemon. The warrior of Thunder." Omnimon said as the next image showed a Digimon with grey with muscular arms and legs, a helmet over his head with horns on it, and a round, rocky body with a volcano on his back.

Sparky: "This is AncientVolcanomon. The warrior of Earth." Sparky said as the next holo-image showed a Digimon hat looks like the Trojan horse, but with a muzzle that looks like the barrel of a cannon and barrels on his chest and back.

Omnimon: "This is AncientTroiamon. The warrior of Wood." Omnimon said as the next image showed a mermaid in blue armor and helmet that obscured her eyes, long silvery hair and wielding a golden trident.

Sparky: "That is AncientMermaidmon. The warrior of Water." Sparky said as the next image displayed a figure in a green robe, a green pointed hat with a golden scale on it, a mirror for a body, a fan for a hand and yellow eyes as it's only visible facial features.

Professor Paradox: "That is AncientWisemon. The warrior of Steel." Professor Paradox said as a final image showed a black and golden Sphinx with golden wings and red eyes.

Omnimon: "And finally, we had AncientSphinxmon. The warrior of Darkness." Omnimon said as he, Pro. Paradox and Sparky stood.

Sparky: "They succeeded in defeating this ancient evil and sealing him away. But the cost of victory was severely high. To ensure their legacy continues, they created the spirits, like the one with you currently control dear Takuya." Sparky said, shocking Takuya.

Takuya: "How do you know my name?" Takuya asked Sparky, who just shrugged.

Sparky: "I just know." Sparky said as J.P. stood up.

J.P.: "And you said these ten Legendary warriors sealed this evil away. Who or what was this evil?" JP asked as Pro. Paradox placed a diner to his lips.

Pro. Paradox: "Sorry young one. No spoilers." Pro. Paradox said as Takuya looked at me with a questioning look.

Dustin: "That's Professor Paradox for ya. He's not one to give spoilers for events ahead." I said to Takuya.

Paradox then pulls out his pocket watch.

Pro. Paradox: "Good heavens would you look at the time. Looks like we gotta run." Paradox said as Tommy stood.

Tommy: "Wait! Can you at least tell us where to find the other spirits?" Tommy asked the trio, but Sparky shook his head.

Sparky: "Sorry sport. But you guys have to find them on your own." Sparky said as he, Paradox and Omnimon disappeared in a blue light.

Zoe: "Some friends you guy have." Zoe said as Ben shrugged.

Ben: "You get used to it." Ben said as I noticed Neemon standing, string into space.

Bokomon: "Neemon! Don't just stand there like a cheap TV antenna." Bokomon said to his yellow friend, who said something.

Dustin: "Come on little buddy. Say something!" I said getting a little worried.

Neemon: "Some...thing." Neemon said as if he was lost.

Bokomon: "Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me?!" Bokomon said as he snaps Neemon's waistband again.

Suddenly The kids' D-Tectors go off in their pockets.

Takuya: "Huh?" Takuya asked as he and the others took them out.

D-Tector: "Attention, go to the Forest Terminal immediately." Takuya's D-Tector said, confusing us.

Dustin: "The what?" I asked with a raised brow.

Takuya: "What's a Forest Terminal?"

All: "What is a Forest Terminal?" We all asked in curiosity, save for Neemon or Bokomon.

Takuya: "How am I supposed to find it? Hey, hey answer me!" Takuya said to the D-Tector, only for him to get no reply.

Bokomon takes out his book and reads it.

Bokomon: "The Forest Terminal is a station located deep within the realm of the Forest Kingdom. Oh. We just follow the tracks, they'll take us right to it." Bokomon said giving us his insight.

Neemon: "How far do we have to follow them?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon: "Well let's see it says, it says, uh all the way!" Bokomon said, making us all groan.

Ben: "Really?" Ben asked.

Takuya: "You're just full of useless information, aren't you?" Takuya asked Bokomon like a smart ass.

Tommy hums as he walks on the train tracks. Bokomon notices Neemon looking at the Flame Terminal and then we kept walking. I noticed Neemon looking at the Flame Terminal too.

Bokomon: "Neemon, is there something wrong?" Bokomon asked his companion.

Neemon: "I guess I'm a little homesick." Neemon said as I pay his head to comfort him.

Kibles: "Aww. Come here cutie." Kibbles said as she held Neemon like a teddy bear.

Ben: "Kibs, don't baby him." Ben said with a sweat drop.

Bokomon: "Then just go back, big baby!" Bokomon said to Neemon, annoyed.

Neemon: "Hm... should I stay? Should I go? Should I stay? Should I go?" Neemon rambled, making Kibbles giggle at his antics while Bokomon was getting more annoyed.

Bokomon: "Come on you wishy-washy pain in the pants, if you get too whiney I'll just mail you back." Bokomon groaned, trying to ward off a headache.

A good minute has passed and we were still working on the tracks. Takuya hen looks to JP and asks him a question.

Takuya: "What made you change your mind about goin' home?" Takuya asked the heavyweight kid.

JP: "Hm? Well I didn't have much goin' on back there anyway and I thought it might be kinda fun to hang out with you guys and get to know ya a little better." JP said, making Takuya snicker.

Takuya: "Ha, get to know Zoe you mean!" Takuya snickered as Ben joined in.

Ben: "Judging by how red his face is, I'd say you're not wrong." Ben chuckled as JP's face was in fact red in embarrassment.

JP: "Hey that is not what I meant!" JP said in defense, thankfully for him Julie slapped Ben's shoulder while I just thumped Takuya's head.

Julie: "Leave the poor guy alone Ben." Julie said glaring at Ben.

Takuya: "What was that for man?" Takuya asked me with a glare.

Dustin: "If you ain't got anything nice to say hot head, than shut the hell up!" I said making Takuya scared a bit.

Kibbles: "Language mister." Kibbles said to me with a growl. Zoe then looks at Tommy.

Zoe: "Tommy, why didn't you go home?" Zoe asked the youngest of the group.

Tommy: "I decided I want to be like Takuya." Tommy said, surprising Zoe and the rest of us.

Zoe: "What?" Zoe was taken aback by his answer.

Tommy: "To become a digimon so I won't be scared all the time." Tommy said with determination.

Julie: "Well what about your Mom and Dad waiting at home? I bet they're worried." Julie said to Tommy.

Tommy: "Uh! Hm... I miss my parents, but when I come back I won't be afraid anymore, so they'll forgive me for being gone." Tommy said continues to walk on the tracks. Zoe stops and looks at him, Julie and I followed suit.

Zoe: 'For such a little kid he sure has big problems.' Zoe thought, feeling sorry for Tommy. I had an idea to cheer Tommy up.

Dustin: "Yo Tommy. Wanna see something cool?" I asked Tommy as he and the others look at me.

Dustin: "Trixie, activate the Fusion feature." I said as Trixie appeared on the faceplate.

Trixie: "You got it." She said as she disappeared and the faceplate glowed and the Ultimatrix beeped.

Dustin: "Ultimatrix Fusion Command: Pikachu and Cheruball – Code 1010" I said before being engulfed in light. Once he light dissipated, I was an alien about Pikachu's size. My body was like Pikachu's, but my head was more round and my ears were longer, looking like floppy dog ears. My body was the same as Cheruball's, I had Pikachu's red cheek spots and Cheruball's halo on top of my head, and my eyes were big and green. He was cuter than both Pikachu and Cheruball put together.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: ½ Pikachu, ½ Ovi's Species**

**Given Name: Short Fuse**

**A fusion of Pikachu and Cheruball. This little cutie may seem docile, but it's electric shocks will make you think otherwise.**

* * *

Dustin: "**SHORT FUSE!**" I shouted in a high voice, making all the girls present squee.

Zoe, Kibbles and Julie: "**AWWW!**" All three girls said as the boys, except for Ben and Nega Dustin were stunned by what they're seeing.

I then flapped my ears, flying somewhat like Dumbo. I then raised my paws up in the air, creating a ball of electrical energy before tossing it in the air, making it explode into multiple Sparks.

Tommy: "Who! Cool!" Tommy said in awe. I was then grabbed by Kibbles, who was snuggling and cuddling me like a stuffed animal.

Kibbles: "How cute!" Kibbles said as she nuzzled my cheek, making me blush.

Bokomon: "Oh my. Now that's something unusual." Bokomon said surprised and astounded.

Zoe: "Possibly the cutest fusion yet." Zoe giggled.

Short Fuse: "The Fusion Feature is a little something I added when me and Ben first started our hero business." I said.

Ben: "Which I was ten years old at the time." Ben said, surprising the children and digimon present.

JP: "Ten years old?" JP asked.

Takuya: "No way!"

Ben: "Yep. When I was messing with the watch, I kinda removed the ring around the faceplate, which resulted in me turning into some crazy alien hybrids." Ben said.

Takuya: "Like what?"

Short Fuse: "One being Stink Arms, a cross between Four Arms and Stinkfly, second being Diamond Matter, a Grey Matter and Diamondhead mix, and of course Heatjaws, a Ripjaws an Heatblast combo. But once we got the watch fixed, I thought about adding the Fusion Feature." I said to the kids.

JP: "Sounds cool. But names like Stink Arms or Heatjaws, not so much."

Short Fuse: "I know right? I came up with some much better names though. Stink Arms is now Muscle Bug, Diamond Matter is now Hard Head, and Heat Jaws I now fish fry." I said before turning back to normal.

Zoey: "But Short Fuse is probably the cutest one I've seen." Zoe said with a squeel.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

It is now night time and we are at the edge of a cliff where the Trailmon tracks are broken on both sides and they all look down.

Bokomon: "Uh, this is a fine mess." Bokomon said.

Dustin: "Yikes! Hope Casey Junior go off the track." I said, making Ben groan.

Ben: "Dude! Seriously?" Ben said with a deadpan look.

Dustin: "Not freaking sorry!" I said.

Zoe: "So what now?" Zoey asked.

JP: "Check it out guys, that trail leads to the bottom." JP said as we looked to where JP was looking, and suddenly, we see lights.

Takuya: "Looks like a village down there, maybe they can help us." Takuya said as we then ran down the stairs on the cliff side. We then arrive at the bottom, only to find no signs of life

JP: "That's weird, I could've sworn those lights were coming from right here." JP said.

Zoe: "Looked like that to me." Zoe said.

Dustin: "I know we saw them too, so you're not delusional." I said with a raised eyebrow.

Tommy: "Takuya." Tommy said, tugging on Takuya's shirt. He turns and around and the rest of us follow.

Takuya: "What is that?" Takuya asked. What we saw appeared to be ten inscriptions on the wall and an engraving of an angel next to it.

Zoe: "Kinda pretty." Zoe said in astonishment.

Kibbles: "I agree."

Bokomon: "Pretty? Pretty she says." Bokomon said as he looks in the book again.

Bokomon: "These are the marks of the Ten Legendary Warriors!" Bokomon said, surprising us all

All: "The Ten Legendary Warriors!"

Takuya: "The guys that Sparky, Omnimon and Paradox told us about?" Takuya asked.

Ben: "Sounds like it." Ben said.

Neemon: "Hm... I've never heard of them."

Bokomon: "Are you serious?! The Legend of the Ten Warriors is the first thing we learned in Digital World history!" Bokomon said to Neemon in annoyance.

Neemon: "I musta been sick that day, but they sure are pretty." Neemon said.

Dustin: "Though I believe Sparky and Paradox never told us the full story. Bokomon, what does the book say about them?" I asked Bokomon who looks through the book.

Bokomon: "In ancient times there were terrible wars between humanoid digimon and beast digimon for control of the Digital World. One day an angel digimon called Lucemon appeared and taught them how to resolve their differences and live in peace and the fighting stopped. Lucemon was a wise, kind ruler, but the peace in the Digital World was short-lived. Lucemon, obsessed with his power, began to torment the peace loving digimon until they could take no more. It was then that the ten brave warriors rose up against him, after a fierce battle, they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace. The legend says that one day the spirits of these ancient warriors will rise again in times of troubles." Bokomon explained, I nod, takinbin the info.

Nega Dustin: "So now we know the identity of this evil Sparky mentioned earlier." Nega Dustin said, then Tommy noticed one of the symbols looked familiar.

Tommy: "I know that symbol." Tommy said motioning to a red symbol.

Zoe: "It's the same one we saw when Takuya spirit evolved into Agunimon." Zoey said when Tommy noticed a lot lavender symbol that looked like the one on Lobomon.

Tommy: "And that mark next to it was the one on Koji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon." Tommy said when Me, Julie and Kibbles noticed the rest of the symbols.

Julie: "Hey! These all look like the kanji symbols of various natural elements." Julie pointed out, and the others took notice.

Takuya: "Yeah. They do."

Nega Dustin: "They must be the ten elements the warriors represent." Nega Dustin said in curiosity.

Dustin: "Honoo, Hikari, Koori, Kaze, Ikazuchi, Tsuchi, Ki, Mizu, Hagane and Yami." I said, surprising everyone present.

Dustin: "What?" I asked them.

Takuya: "Wait! You speak Japanese?" Takuya asked.

Dustin: "Not much." I said with a shrug.

Ben: "What did you even say?" Ben asked.

Dustin: "The romaji meaning for each element." I said to Ben

Julie: "Honoo means flame, Hikari means light, Koori means ice, Kaze means wind Ikazuchi means thunder, Tsuchi means earth, Ki means wood, Mizu means water, Hagane means steel, and Yami means darkness." Julie said to Ben.

Zoe: "I wonder if I'll be next, oh I hope my digimon's cute!" Zoe said in amazement.

Kibbles: "Oh I can imagine it. A cute little pixie." Kibbles said with a squeel.

Tommy: "I'm gonna be the biggest, scariest digimon ever!" Tommy said.

Nega Dustin: "We'll only know once you find your destined spirit." Nega Dustin said.

JP: "Not likely, shorty. I mean there's no way we'll all get to be digimon." JP said, nearly dampening Tommy's enthusiasm.

Ben: "Wow. Way to kill the mood." Ben said to JP.

Suddenly Takuya felt like something was behind him, Nega Dustin an I got the same feeling. We turned, and sure enough, what looked like a bunch of big, living candles were there. And needless to say, they did not look too happy for some odd reason.

Dustin: "Oh great!" I groaned.

Takuya: "We've got...company." Takuya said, the others looked on and saw them too.

Nega Dustin: "Animate candles?" Nega Dustin asked in curioaity

Dustin: "If there's an animate clock somewhere that would I've some beauty and the best vibes." I said, making the others groan.

Ben: "Dude, now's not the time for a movie reference!" Ben said.

Then what is clearly the oldest candle digimon, holds a giant match stick and a wax moustache, floats forward.

Elder: "Why have you humans come to our village? You are not welcome here." The old candle digimon said angrily.

Ben: "Whoa! Chill out Candle Jack!" Ben said in defense.

Takuya: "We're on our way to the Forest Terminal. Sorry to disturb you, we're just passing through." Takuya said, trying to calm he candles down.

Elder: "You're melting my heart." The Elder said as the other candle digimon gasped.

The candle digimon tribe: "Ooh, that's a no-no!" The other candle digimon said.

Elder: "You mean to steal the ancient artifact from us, don't you? Well you won't get away with it!" The elder said angrily.

Candle digimon #1: "He's right! The humans must be punished!" One of the candle digimon said, as Ben and I got in front of the kids.

Ben: "Not on our watch!" Ben said angrily.

Dustin: "Try picking on us first!" I said with a growl.

Candle digimon #2: "Hey boss, you want us to wax 'em for ya?" another candle digimon said before Bokomon runs in front of me and Ben.

Bokomon: "Wait! Stop, let me explain! These humans have come to help us save the Digital World, not steal some artifact." Bokomon said in defense.

Takuya: "But we didn't know that at first." Takuya said, trying to help.

Bokomon: "You're not helping. This may be hard to believe, but somehow this boy was infused with the spirit of one of the Ten Legendary Warriors, Agunimon." Bokomon said, surprising the candle monsters.

Elder: "Did you say Agunimon? Impossible!"

Candle digimon #1: "That's a hot one!"

Candle digimon #2: "What if he really is him?"

Candle digimon #3: "He's just pullin' our wicks."

Kids: "Uh."

Dustin: "Did he seriously just say that?" I whispered to Ben.

Ben: "Yeah. At least he didn't use the d-word in that." Ben whispered back.

Elder: "Well isn't this interesting?" The elder said as he two other Candlemon talk amongst themselves and then the elder floats to Takuya and them.

Elder: "Please forgive our rude behavior, my dear young friends. We are the Candlemon Tribe, it is our sacred duty to protect the ancient artifact. So, which one of you inherited the Spirit of the Legendary Warrior?" The elder asked.

Bokomon: "It was this one, Takuya." Bokomon said, pointing to Takuya.

Dustin: "Yep! Brown hair, red jacket, hat and goggles, can't miss him." I said, patting Takuya's back.

Takuya: "Uh..."

Elder: "Ah well you certainly have a brave face, young man. On behalf of all the Candlemon Tribe, I bid you all welcome. Please, be our guests." The elder said in welcome.

Dustin: "Only thing missing is the dinner and music." I chuckled, but Kibbles elbowed me.

Kibbles: "Not helping!" Kibbles said.

Takuya: "Something doesn't seem quite right." Takuya said, feeling something was off.

Nega Dustin: 'Something is clearly out of place. I can sense it.' Nega Dustin thought in suspicion.

Elder: "Come along, don't dawdle." The Elder said, bringing us to a fire, with the Candlemon dancing around it with clovers singing 'ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha' and there's a giant stick in it with engravings in it.

Takuya: "Looks like a giant birthday party." Takuya said.

Ben: "Yeah. Minus the cake and ice cream." Ben said with a smile.

Elder: "It's for you, my friends! A welcome ceremony, enjoy! Come closer, feel the warmth of the flame!" The Elder said to us.

Julie: "Well, it is quite nippy outside." Julie said as the Candlemon toss some clover into the fire and it spreads a green dust that the Candlemon spread by waving their arms.

Bokomon holds up one of the clovers.

Bokomon: "Uh! Look at this! It's sleeping clover!" Bokomon said, as we all Suddenly felt very tired.

Neemon: "It's nappy time anyway." Neemon yawned.

Zoe: "I can't keep my eyes open." Zoe said as we all eventually succumbed to sleep.

Elder: "So you've claimed the Spirit of Agunimon, have you? Ha! We'll soon shed some light on this!" The Elder said, quite sinisterly.

Once everyone's asleep, the Candlemon attacked them, waking them up. Thankfully Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to launch them away.

Ben and I looked to Julie and Kibbles.

Dustin: "Kibs! You and Julie go with the kids! Ben, Nega Dustin and I will do our best to hold these little hot heads off!" Ben said, making Kibbles worried.

Kibbles: "Are you sure?" Kibbles asked.

Dustin: "No time for arguing! Get the kids to safety! We'll catch up!" I said as the two girls nodded and they were off! We saw Candlemon have Bokomon and Neemon tied up and Julie, Kibbles and the kids are swimming in the river next to the candle.

Bokomon: "Guys! Run!"

Candlemon #1: "Yeah run, humans! Lava Loogie!" One of the Candlemon said before they spit fire at them and they swim away in the river next to them.

Takuya: "Go under!" Takuya said as they swam away. Me, Ben and Nega Dustin were staring down at the Candlemon.

Dustin: "Okay you wax heads! You wanna mess with somebody? Try us!" I said as Ben and I dialed you our watches.

Candlemon #2: "Waddya gonna do four eyes? Tell us the time?" The third Candlemon said with a chuckle, but he lost his grin when me and Ben we're both enveloped in a green flash of light. Once he light was gone, I was Heatblast while Ben was Swampfire.

* * *

**Omnitrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Methanosian**

**Given Name: Swampfire**

**Methanosians are a floral sapient species from the swamp planet Methanos.**

**Methanosians are descended from carnivorous swamp plants, but evolved into plant-like herbivorous humanoids at some point in their evolution. They can break down rotting plant matter in their stomachs to produce flammable methane that can be used for their fire attacks.**

* * *

Elder: "What?" The elder said in pure shock.

Heatblast: "As they say, you mess with fire, you get burned!" I said before firing two fireballs at the Elder, but he dodged.

Elder: "Find them! Don't let them get away!" The Elder said to two of three of the Candlemon who nod and hopped away.

Swampfire: "Think you can lay a dent on us, old timer?" Ben said as he invited the methane in his palms.

Elder: "Who are you calling old?" The elder said angrily. Suddenly he and the remaining Candlemon smelt a foul smell.

Candlemon #4: "Yuck! What's that stink?" One of the Candlemon coughed.

Swampfire: "That would be the me!" Ben said, firing two streams of fire at them, who just dodged.

Candlemon #5: "Yeesh! And here I thought Raremon smelt worse!" Another Candlemon said while coughing.

Swampfire: "Okay! That was uncalled for!" Ben said, feeling insulted.

Heatblast: "Then how about I freshen up the place!" I said as I pressed on the faceplate on my chest, switching from Heatblast to Terraspin.

Terraspin: "**TERRASPIN!**" I shouted surprising the Candlemon, and Bokomon and Neemon.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Geochelone Aerio**

**Given Name: Terraspin**

**Geochelone Aerios, also known as Aldabrans, are a race of bipedal tortoise-like aliens from the planet Aldabra, in the Andromeda Galaxy.**

**Geochelone Aerios are a green turtle-like species with 8 holes in their torsos. They have large, flipper-like arms, small stumpy legs and white eyes with no pupils.**

**Geochelone Aerios are non-violent, preferring to spend their time eating grass and debating philosophy with each other. They appear to enjoy gathering in groups.**

* * *

Bokomon: "A giant turtle?" Bokomon asked I confusion while the Candlemon laughed.

Elder: "What could that possibly do?" The elder laughed.

Terraspin: "Just watch! What you're about to see will blow you away!" I said before my legs merged and formed into a third flipper and my arms and legs spun rapidly, creating a massive breeze.

Terraspin: "Quite literally!" I said, chuckling.

Bokomon: "Oh, my." Bokomon said in amazement, before he realized the pun I made. "Wait! Did you seriously use a wind pun?" Bokomon asked with a deadpan look.

Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to u do the bindings on Bokomon and Neemon.

Bokomon: "Thanks." Bokomon said.

Nega Dustin: "No problem." Nega Dustin said, before looking towards me.

Nega Dustin: "Me, Bokomon and Neemon are going to look for the others. Think our two can manage?" Nega Dustin asked me and Ben.

Terraspin: "Yeah. Don't worry about us." I said as he grabbed Bokomon and Neemon and levitated towards the direction the kids went.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

The three Candlemon pop up behind some rocks.

Candlemon #2: "Where'd they go?" The second Candlemon asked while searching.

Candlemon #3: "I don't know! They just disappeared!" The third Candlemon said.

Candlemon #1: "Well they gotta come up some time and when they do we'll…" The first Candlemon trailed off, thinking of what to do with them when they find them.

As they searched, the kids, Kibbles and Julie were hidden behind some rocks.

Takuya: "I'll distract them, then on my signal, you guys make a break for it." Takuya said.

Julie: "Wait! What?" Julie asked.

Zoe: "Some plan." Zoe said with a deadpan look.

JP: "Hang on a minute, Mr. President, I don't remember electing you leader of this stupid club. Right?" JP said.

Zoe: "Yeah, that's right. We're all in this together so any decisions we make we make as a team, okay?" Zoe said in agreement.

Julie: "Well, in case you two forgot, Takuya is the only one who can spirit evolve." Julie said to the two kids, who got what she was getting at.

Tommy: "I really want to help but I'm too slow. You guys should just go on without me." Tommy said, surprising the tram.

Kibbles: "No way!" Kibbles said to Tommy.

Takuya: "That's not an option! If I spirit evolve to Agunimon I can stomp out the Candlemon." Takiya said.

JP: "Right, spirit boy. Better check your digimon instruction manual before you try something dumb like that again." JP said, making Julie glare at him.

Zoe: "He's right, you shouldn't try and fight alone, you're not very good at it yet." Zoe said when they noticed the Candlemon were getting closer.

JP: "Here they come, duck!" They duck under and the Candlemon pass and they come up again.

Takuya: "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Just get Tommy out of here, okay?" Takuya said before he swims under and away.

Kibbles: "Julie. You be sure nothing happens to the little ones. I'm going to help out Takuya." Kibbles said to Julie.

Julie: "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Julie asked her friend.

Kibbles: "Just go!" Kibbles said as she went after Takuya.

JP: "Okay, let's move!" JP said as they climbed up the rocks behind them.

Candlemon: "I see one of them, get him!" one of the Candlemon said,pointing to the group.

Zoe, JP, and Tommy: "Uh!"

Julie: "Crap!" Julie said under her breath.

They turn and see Takuya being chased by two Candlemon. He presses the buttons on the D-Tector.

Takuya: "Come on! Help me out here!" Takuya groaned while trying to get his D-Tectpr to work.

Candlemon: "Lava Loogie!" The Candlemon spat a lava ball, knocking Takuya's D-Tector from his hand.

Takuya: "Oh no! My D-Tector!" Takuya said in fear?

JP: "Takuya!" JP yelled out?

Candlemon #1: "We've got you now, human!" The first Candlemon said as he and the other two laugh.

Kibbles: "Laugh while you can!" Kibbles said, taking the Candlemon by surprise and look behind them. Kibbles Theron raised her staff, the head on it glowed it's trademark green.

Kibbles: "**THUNDAGA!**" Kibbles shouted and with a wave of her staff, a barrage of Thunderbolts rains down on the Candlemon, giving them a major jolt.

Zoe: "Wow!" Zoe said in amazement.

Nega Dustin: "Now that's a really shocker!" Nega Dustin said as he fired a ball of dark energy at the Candlemon trio, making them scatter all over the place.

Dustin: "Nice pun, bro!" Dustin said as he and Ben landed near Takuya. Ben grabbed Takuya's D-Tector and gave it to Takuya.

Elder: "What?" The Elder said in shock.

Takuya: "Thanks. Now than! Spirit Evolution time!" Takuya said as he transformed into the fiery Digimon himself, Agunimon.

Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon: "Yay! Agunimon!" the kids and two digimon cheered.

Elder: "Well, I'll be dipped, the brat really is Agunimon." The elder said as he puts his fists together and fire wraps around his arms.

Agunimon: "**PYRO TORNADO!**" Agunimon shouted as he throws the fire at them but it does nothing but makes the fire on their heads bigger.

Agunimon: "Wha?"

Ben: "Alright hot shots! Take this!" Ben said before turning into Heatblast and conjuring a massive ball of fire.

Dustin: "Ben! Wait!" Dustin said but it was too late. Ben hurled the fireball at the Candlemon. Much like before, the attack did nothing but make the fire on their heads even bigger.

Heatblast: "Uh…" Ben said in shock.

Dustin: "Ben you freaking retard!" Dustin said in anger

Tommy: "What's wrong?"

Zoe: "Fire attacks don't work on Candlemon, those two should know that!" Zoe said.

JP: "Yeah that wasn't too bright. Come on, I better get us out of this hole before we get waxed." JP said as he turns around and slips on some ice.

JP: "I hate ice-skating." JP said regaining his footing footing. Julie and Ship managed to get them to higher ground.

Zoe: "We'll be safe from those hotheads in there."

The Candlemon breathe fire at Agunimon and Ben.

Dustin: "So fire won't sniff you little freaks out, so maybe Ice will." Dustin said turning into Big Chill and breathing icy breath at the three. They were frozen, but managed to thaw out quickly.

Big Chill: "Oh come on!" Dustin said in frustration

Kibbles: "**FULGUR CREUI!**" Kibbles shouted with a wave of her staff, creating a mass of lightning bolts at the Candlemon, shocking them, both literally and metaphorically.

Nega Dustin floated some nearby rocks and hurled them at the Candlemon?

As the fight continued, Tommy fiddles with his D-Tector.

Tommy: "Please give me a spirit, I want to help!" Tommy said.

JP: "Give it up kid, the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors would never give their power to a pipsqueak like you. Looks like it's really up to me." JP said as he fiddles with his.

JP: "Oh man, I wish this came with a manual." JP said with a sweat drop.

Candlemon: "Ceresin Paralyzer!" The Candlemon said, firing multiple globs of wax at Ben, Dustin, Kibbles and Nega Dustin, burning them.

Agunimon: "That stuff hurts! **AAAHHHH!**" Takuya yelled in pain.

Big Chill: "Ow! Shit!" Dustin yelled

Kibbles: "Hot! Hot!" Kibbles yelped.

Tommy: "Uh, guys hang on!"

Agunimon and his allies is stuck in the hardened wax.

Agunimon: "I can't, I can't move anything." Takuya said, stuggling to move. Dustin used Big Chill's power of intangibility to phase through the wax and transformed into Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "Try melting an enemy with diamond hard skin!" Dustin said, but then notices Tommy climbing down.

Diamondhead: "Tommy? What are you doing!?" Dustin asked in worry for his young friend.

Tommy: "Hang on guys, I'm coming!" Tommy said running to our rescue.

Zoe: "Tommy no!"

Julie: "Tommy! Get back up here!"

JP: "Stop kid!"

Tommy stands in the water and uses his hat to splash water at the Candlemon.

Tommy: "Light out...ya meanies! I won't be just...a little kid in the way...ever again!" Tommy said bravely.

Nega Dustin: 'Wow. For once a child is at our rescue.' Nega Dustin said, admiring Tommy's courage.

Suddenly, a bright light shoots up, a spirit is in it, from the ice cave and goes down to Tommy.

JP: "Wha?"JP asked in confusion.

Kibbles: "Whoa." Kibbles said, wide-eyed.

Zoe:" Mama mia!" Zoe said in Italian

The spirit floats in front of Tommy and freezes the water.

Diamondhead: "Judging by what I'm seeing, that must be the Spirit of Ice." Dustin said before turning back to normal.

Tommy: "Huh? It's a spirit!" Tommy said as he holds out his D-Tector and a light enfolds the spirit pulling it into the D-Tector.

Tommy: "Spirit, come to me." Tommy said as the spirit goes into the D-Tector and the symbol for Ice appears on the screen.

D-Tector: "It is time." The voice of Ophanimon said.

Tommy: "**EXECUTE; SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" Tommy shouted as was covered in a flash of light and a ring of barcode was around him. Two rectangular 'plates' seemed to appear out of nowhere and they surrounded the glowing form that was Tommy, one in front of him and the other behind him, both standing vertical before moved towards each other, squashing around Takuya as if he was in a press mould. A green vest and green boots appeared out of nowhere and fused onto his body before the 'mould' suddenly exploded and Tommy's new form was seen.

Tommy took on the form of a humanoid bear dressed in a green vest with a hexagon shape bearing the symbol of ice in the denter, a headband with the symbol of a bear's head, green boots with orange soles, a big orange shoulder pan on his right shoulder and a smaller studded gray shoulder pads on his left shoulder, and finally he had a green launcher strapped to his back.

He appeared to be somehow skiing through the air and went splat on a small hexagonal platform like he was made of slush before reshaping back to his bear shape and gave a peace sign while having a big cartoony grin plastered on his face.

Kumamon: "**KUMAMON!**"

Zoe: "That's amazing!" Zoe said in amazement.

JP: "That's impossible!" JP said in shock.

Kibbles and Julie: "He's so cute!" Julie and Kibbles squealed.

Agunimon: 'It's Tommy!' Takuya thought in shock, but then smiled.

Dustin: "Now that is cool, both literally and metaphorically." I said and noticed a new form for Guyvermon has been unlocked. The Ultimatrix also scanned Kumamon's DNA, adding him to the Ultimatrix Database

Neemon: "Yay!" Neemon cheered.

Elder: "What in blazes!" The elder said in pure shock.

Bokomon looks in the book.

Bokomon: "Ah! It is! It's Kumamon, the Legendary Warrior of Ice!"

Kumamon: "Time to teach you bullies a lesson! Crystal Freeze!" Tommy said as he blows ice at one of the Candlemon, freezing him.

Two more pop up.

Candlemon #1: "Hey there, teddy bear, you want a playmate? Ha cha!" The Candlemon said as he spins into fire and digivolves.

In place of a candle like Digimon was a more humanoid Digimon. It wears brown shoes with crescent moons on the ankles and matching brown gloves, a yellow and red full-body suit with "mouths" that can be opened and closed with zippers, a red vest, an indigo cape with randomly arranged symbols on the inside, and a pointed indigo hat with a skull on it. Its face is obscured by the collar of its cape and its hat; only its green eyes and blonde hair can be seen. It carries an orange wand with an egg-shaped sun on the tip.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Wizard**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits**

**Prior forms: Candlemon, Impmon**

**Next forms: Phantomon, Mistymon, Wisemon, SkullMeramon, Myotismon**

Bokomon: Wizardmon, this mysterious champion level digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magical Game attacks.

* * *

The Ultimatrix went into scan mode and scanned Wizardmon.

Kumamon: "Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon breathed another gust of icy wind at Wizardmon.

Wizardmon: "Take off, teddy!" Wizardmon said before kicking Kumamon away.

Agunimon: "Kumamon!" Takuya cried out as he tries to get to Kumamon but the wax stops him.

Dustin: "Okay Gary Potter reject! That's it!" Dustin said, transforming into Guyvermon, surprising the Candlemon and Wizardmon even more

Guyvermon: "**GUYVERMON, SLIDE EVOLUTION!**" Dustin was then encased in a large piece of ice. The ice then shattered revealing a new figure. He wore sky blue armor with a fur suit underneath, complete with a hood, he wore white a helmet with a visor that looked more like a pair of goggles.

BrightGuvermon: "**FROZENGUYVERMON!**" I shouted while doing Neos' pose.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: FrozenGuyvermon**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Type: Warrior**

**Attribute: Variable, Vaccine**

**Family: Unknown, Deep Savers, Virus Busters**

Ophanimon (D-Tector): Gained after Kumamon's awakening. FrozenGuyvermon creates ice 10,000 times colder than the surface of Pluto. His attacks are Arctic Edge and Frigid Barrage

* * *

Everyone present was amazed by this new form of Guyvermon.

Bokomon: "Wow"

Ben: "Now that is cool on so many levels." Ben said in amazement.

FrozenGuyvermon: "Hope you brought some snow gear, because you're about to become a big popsicle!" Dustin said as willed two ice picks made out of ice.

FrozenGuyvermon: "**ARCTIC EDGE!**" Dustin shouted as he swung his ice picks, creating crescent waves of light blue energy.

Wizardmon: Ha ha ha, not bad boy. But how about a little Magical Game? Ta ta!" Wizardmon said, desapearing before the attack hit him.

FrozenGuyvermon: "Aw come on goddammit!" FrozenGuyvermon shouted as Takuya, Ben Nega Dustin and Kibbles broke of the hardened wax.

Kumamon: "That was weird." Tommy said

Agunimon: "Huh?" Takuya said as the air looks different where the invisible Wizardmon passes by. The others noticed this too.

Kibbles: "What the..."

Wizardmon: "Up here! I know, let's play catch!" Wizardmon said before he shoots lightning bolts at Agunimon who dodges them. Wizardmon lands on the ground and becomes visible.

Wizardmon: "Not bad, Legendary Warrior, but I've got plenty up my sleeve. Too bad you're going to lose no matter which Wizardmon you choose." Wizardmon said, holding up holds up his staff and he creating copies of himself that surround Agunimon.

JP: "Which is the real Wizardmon?" JP asked.

Zoe: "They all look the same to me." Zoe said in worry.

Julie: "Hopefully they find the real one." Julie said as worried as Zoe was.

Wizardmon: Agunimon, don't you see? All these Wizardmon are me. We all look real because we are, just try to run, you won't get far!" Wizardmon said, tauntingly.

Agunimon: "This is just a game! Only one is real and I'm gonna find him!" Takuya said.

Wizardmon: "Every warrior must fall, your time is up, Electro Squall!" Wizard mom said as all the Wizardmon attack and Agunimon jumps up.

Kumamon is behind them and sees only one Wizardmon has a shadow.

Kumamon: "Guys! Look down here! Only one of them has a shadow!" Tommy said, Takuya and the others noticed this as well.

Agunimon: "Thanks!" Aginimon said with a smile and jumps down and kicks the real Wizardmon.

Kibbles: "**FIRAGA!**" Kibbles launched a fireball at Wizardmon.

Nega Dustin: "You just performed your final trick, you charlatan!" Nega Dustin said before firing a dark energy ball at him.

ForzenGuyvermon: "**ARCTIC EDGE!**" FrozenGuyvermon shouted, swinging his icepicks and generating two waves of light blue energy, completely freezing him solid.

Ben: "I think I've got a perfect way to end this." Ben said before turning intoo Neos.

Neos: "Takuya! Tommy! Wanna see something really awesome?" Neos asked the two boys.

Kumamon: "Sure." Tommy said with a nod.

Agunimon: "Whatcha got in mind?" Takuya asked in curiosity.

Neos: "I'll show you! **TRIPLE CONTACT FUSION!**" Ben shouted as he, Takuya and Tommy levitated and once they were together, a flurry of fire and snow surrounded the trio.

Zoe: "Wait! Triple Contact Fusion?" Zoe asked in confusion.

JP: "You mean Neos can fuse with more than one person?" JP asked Julie.

Julie: "Yep. Though I wander what the results gonna be." Julie said as the column of fire and snow died down, revealing a new individual.

He suit is a sky blue color, with a white collar fashioned to look like that of a snowsuit. The extremities of the suit are heavily padded to insulate heat from within for the wearer, though not enough to restrict movement. His head was covered in a helmet that was red and white with red mouthpiece and had three horn like protrusion on it. His chest armor and shoulder armor looked like they were made out of solid ice. His entire lower body was covered in cerulean and crimson armor, with golden markings running across it and his feet were covered in white boots with three claw like spikes jutting from them. He had a pair of large wings that had the illusion that they looked more like an Aurora Borealis at the end. His eyes are a blend of bright crimson and arctic blue. On his right arm was a large blaster attached to it, it looked like a cross a cross between a ballista and a rail gun. And finally, the Ultimatrix Symbol was in the center of his belt.

Freezer Burn Neos: "**FREEZER BURN NEOS!**" The newly named Freezer Burn Neos shouted in a voice that sounded like Neos, Tommy and Takuya speaking at the same time.

Kibbles: "Whoa!" Kibbles said in shock.

Nega Dustin: "Egad!" Nega Dustin said in shock and amazement.

JP: "No way!" JP said wide eyed.

Zoe: "Sweet!" Zoe saidwith excitement.

Julie: "Aw yeah!" Julie smiled in amazement.

Bokomon: "Oh my word!" Bokomon said in utter amazement.

Neemon: "Ooh. Pretty." Neemon said.

FrozenGuyvermon: "Damn! Talk about fire and ice!" FrozenGuyvermon said in a mix of shock and wonder.

Wizardmon: "What…is this?" Wizardmon said, completely terrified.

Freezer Burn Neos: "Game's over!" Freezer Burn Neos said before aiming his blaster at Wizardmon.

Freezer Burn Neos: "**FREEZING HELLFIRE!**" Freezer Burn Neos shouted as he fired a ball of blue flame that when it came into contact with Wizardmon, it encased him in ice before creating a big explosion, the ice shattering like glass.

Freezer Burn Neos then divided back to Neos, Agunimon and Kumamon.

The Wizardmon's fractal code shows and Agunimon takes out his D-Tector.

Agunimon: "I never did believe in magic, here's a trick for ya. Fractal Code...Digitize!" Takuya said as he scans the code turning Wizardmon back into Candlemon.

Candlemon: "Ha cha cha..." the Candlemo muttered in defeat.

Zoe: "Yay! Molto Buono!" Zoe cheered.

JP: "Yeah! Melted...what she said!" JP cheered.

FrozenGuyver: "Not bad guys. Not bad." FrozenGuyvermon praised the trio before turning back to normal.

Kumamon: "Thanks Agunimon." Tommy said to Takuya.

Agunimon: "No, thank you. You're one brave little bear." Takuya said to his little companion.

Nega Dustin: "Indeed. I applaud you for your courage my little ursine comrade." Nega Dustin said as Kibbles hugged Tommy.

Kibbles: "And he's cute as a bug to boot." Kibbles said, hugging and nuzzling him like a big teddy bear, making him laugh.

Candlemon #1: "Well I guess this proves that they really are the Legendary Warriors after all!" Tue first candlemon said in amazement.

Elder: "Yes, I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself." The Elder said with guilt in his tone.

Agunimon and Kumamon are shaking hands and they de-digivolve back into Takuya and Tommy and Ben turning back to normal.

Elder: "You have indeed proven yourselves worthy of carrying the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, my young human friends. Takuya and little Tommy, you have truly honored the great names of Agunimon and Kumamon. I salute you both." The elder said with sincerity.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Elder: "I'm afraid I owe you all an apology. The truth is we thought you might possess the Spirits of Legendary Warriors, but we still had to make sure. I'm sorry we didn't trust you." The elder said with guilt.

Tommy: "So then all of this has been a test?" Tommy asked.

Takuya: "That pretty much stinks. You're lucky I don't pinch your lights out for that!" Takuya said angrily.

Ben: "Yeah man. So uncool." Ben said, just as angry.

Elder:" Ha ha ha ha ha. I'm so sorry, you have every right to be angry." Candlemon said.

Dustin: "Well, I'm not one to hold grudges. So you have my forgiveness." Dustin said when Takuya's D-Tector started beeping.

D-Tector: "Fractal Code rendered." Takuya's D-Tectot said as the Fractal Code flies up.

All: "Oh..."

Bokomon: "Wizardmon had the code!" Bokomon said when the Fractal Code creates the missing tracks.

Elder: "Wizardmon help within him the Fractal Code for the bridge which protected our village from evil digimon. Young Takuya, for many years no one has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the Forest Terminal, but it is a perilous journey." The elder said to the Groupon gratitude.

JP: "Uh, maybe we should think about this guys, there's still time to go home." JP said.

Zoe: "Hm, hm. You're just jealous because Tommy found his inner digimon and you haven't yet." Zoe said to JP with a cheeky grin.

JP: "Why would I even care about that? Shorty can have it. It's just that being here is like working." JP said.

Takuya: "And we all know how ya feel about that!" Takuya said, making everyone, except JP, laugh.

JP: "Very funny." JP said with a groan.

We saw a Trailmon crosses the bridge and inside was none other than Koji.

Takuya: "Hey, somebody else just beat us across the bridge." Takuya said as we saw Koji in the Trailmon.

Dustin: "And it's none other than mister high and mighty." Dustin said with crossed arms.

Takuya: '_I wonder if he's going to the Forest Terminal too._'

* * *

**Alright and chapter three is here.**

**you guys enjoyed it and I will see y'all next time. Buh-bye.**


	4. Float like a Kazemon

**Hello everybody back to Dustin 10 Legendary Frontier.**

**Okay, so I've decided that these are the full harems Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin have.**

**Dustin: Kibbles, Ranamon, Bastemon, Lilithmon, Lotusmon and Venusmon**

**Ben: Julie, Angewomon, Renamon, Lillymon, Lilamon and Witchmon**

**Nega Dustin: Rosemon, Mermaidmon, LadyDevimon, Sakuyamon, Dianamon and Darcmon**

**Pairings include:**

**Takuya x Zoe**

**Koichi x Lucreciamon (OC)**

**Lucreciamon is Lucemon's sister and basically represents a feminized of Lucemon's Rookie form.**

**Also, Dynasmon and Crusadermon will help the warriors instead of going against them and there will be all seven great demon lords instead of just Lucemon. The only good ones are Lilithmon and Beelzemon.**

Talking

**YELLING**

_Thinking_

**Alien/Digimon Database**

_Flashback_

**_Telepathic link_**

* * *

**Float like a Kazemon**

* * *

**With Koji**

On the Trailmon Koji looks out the window at the night sky. He holds up his D-Tector, closes one eye and examines it.

D-Tector: "You must go to the Forest Terminal." The voice of Ophanimon spoke through the D-Tector.

Koji: "The Forest Terminal? Sure, why not?" Koji said when the Trailmon stops at a village and Koji gets off.

Trailmon yawns.

Trailmon: "Just call me the naptime express." The Trailmon said and sure enough, he falls asleep and snores.

Koji walks to his side, looks at him, yawns and walks to a bench.

Koji: "I better catch a snooze too. This looks like a good as place as any. Eh this quiet really gives a guy time to think." Koji said before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**The next morning**

The next morning the gang is walking along the tracks again.

JP: "So guys are we there yet?" JP said asked.

Takuya: "Let's see, what's wrong with this picture? Desert looking wasteland, Forest Terminal, I'd say no." Takuya said with sarcasm.

Tomm"y: Oh I'm tired, let's take a rest." Tommy said, but thankfully Kibbles picked him up and held him so he can rest on her shoulder.

Julie: "Okay. That's just cute." Julie said, smiling at the adorable scene.

Takuya: "But there's a scenic lookout just ahead! You know JP, if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon we'd be riding in air conditioned comfort right now." Takuya snapped at JP.

Zoe: "So he made mistake, what are you gonna do, take away his bowling shoes?" Zoe snapped.

Dustin: "Okay guys. That's enough. Arguing an dpointin figures is not going to t us anywhere." Dustin said when suddenly, they hear a Trailmon and they the to see the Trailmon.

Ben: "About damn time!" Ben said ashe, Dustin and Takuya turns and around and waves his arms.

Takuya: "Hey! Hey! It's a Trailmon! Hey!" Takuya shouted.

Dustin: "Thank God! Yo!" Dustin said as the stopped.

The Trailmon was pink and was shaped like a mole.

Ben: "Okay, now that's something you don't see on a metro station." Ben said with a raised ebrow.

Takuya: "Hey Trailmon, what's up? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked the mole shaped Trailmon.

Trailmon: "Oh I overate at my last stop, besides I'm a freight train, no riders, no exceptions." The mole said with a voice similar to Droopy Dog.

Ben: "This guy sounds like Droopy Dog." Ben whispered to Dustin who nods in agreement. Zoe runs to his side and climbs on.

Zoe: "Trailmon, I am as light as bubble wrap, I'm diamo!" Zoe said as the rest climb on.

Takuya: "Just think of us all as cargo." Takuya said as the Trailmon starts laughing and shaking.

Trailmon: "Oh your little fingers are tickling me something awful. It's too much!" The Trailmon giggled as the group fall off and Trailmon rides the tracks away.

Trailmon: "I'd like to bend the rules but I'm just too ticklish! Sorry kids! Keep on this track, you'll get there." The Trailmon said before taking off.

Takuya: "So much for...getting there soon." Takuya said when Ship suddenly hopped into the track and morphed into a large Train.

Zoe: "Wow! I guess our problems are solved." Zoe said as Ship sounded the horn. Everyone got on board and once they were all on board, Ship was off.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

Ship continued driving on the track but stopped when he noticed a fork in the tracks.

Dustin: "Huh? Looks like we got a dilemma." Dustin said as they got off and saw the fork.

Bokomon jumps on the lever switching the tracks back forth.

Bokomon: "The track splits here, now which way to go? Left or right? Right or left or up or down, on or off, fast or slow? Time to make a decision. Uh, I made myself sick.." Bokomon said as Dustin pats his head.

Dustin: "Easy there Bokomon." Dustin said to Bokomon as Takuya points to the right.

Takuya: "This way." Takuya said, but Zoe points to the left.

Zoe: "That way." Zoe said, annoying Takuya?

Takuya: "Er, you're wrong!" Takuya said to Zoe.

Zoe: "Why? Just because I disagree with you?" Zoe asked in anger.

Dustin: "Oh goddammit! Really?" Dustin growled, but Kibbles slapped his arms.

Kibbles: "Will you watch your mouth? Little ears here." Kibbles said, pointing at Tommy.

Ben: "Oh come on, I'm sure they heard there parents say something worse than that." Ben shrugged but Julie punched his side.

Julie: "You're not helping!" Julie said.

Zoe: "Don't you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees?!" Zoey asked Takuya in anger.

Takuya: "Trailmon said stay on this track and your way curves left! You think you know everything!" Takuya argued.

Zoe: "Well I'm right!" Zoe's argued back.

Dustin: "**OKAY! THAT IS ENOUGH!**" Dustin shouted, turning into Humongousaur in the process.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Vaxasaurian**

**Given Name: Humongousaur**

**The Vaxasaurians are an extraterrestrial species of humanoid dinosaur-like aliens from the planet Terradino.**

**In their normal size Vaxasaurians resemble humanoid dinosaurs with four-fingered hands that have ape-like nails on the end of each. Their feet are elephant-like and have three toes. They naturally have either green eyes with no pupils or red eyes with cat-like pupils, along with brow-like extensions. Their teeth are white and almost human-like with the exception of a few fangs.**

**Male Vaxasaurians are tan, brown, beige, dark green or gray with lighter-colored underbellies. The front of the neck and the side of the arms that face the body are also light colored. Certain Vaxasaurian males have naturally occurring weapons on the ends of their tails, resembling a plethora of medieval weaponry including maces, swords, war hammers, and battle axes.**

**Females have medium red skin and slightly darker underbellies. Their chins are slimmer and they have stripes around their body that are the same color as the skin but darker. They also appear to have feminine breasts similar in appearance to those found on female humans, hinting the species to be more mammalian than reptilian.**

* * *

The sudden transformation surprised everyone and Takuya and Zoe were now scared stiff.

Bokomon: "Who is that?" Bokomon asked shakily as Neemon hid behind him.

Ben: "Humongousaur. Basically an alien Dinosaur." Ben said with wide eyes.

Humongousaur: "I've had it up to here with your bickering. If you two can't decide, then I will! We go to where Zoe suggests!" Dustin said making Zoe smirk at Takuya, who groans in defeat.

Humongousaur: "Now! Until we get to our next destination, neither one of you say as much as a word! You understand?" Dustin asked the two.

Takuya: "Who do you think you are? My Dad?" Takuya asked angrily at Dustin, who use Humongousaur's size alteration power to grow taller, scaring him even more.

Humongousaur: "I said, "do you understand"?" Dustin growled as Takuya and Zoe nod out of fear.

Humongousaur: "Good!" Dustin said as he reverted back to normal.

Dustin: "Remember! Not a peep out of you two until we get there! And Takuya Kanbara, next time, you better watch who you mouth off to!" Dustin said as they hopped back onboard and Ship went left.

Kibbles: "That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Kibbles asked Dustin with a glare.

Dustin: "Yeah, maybe I may have gone a little overboard. But I just can't stand the bickering." Dustin said.

Ben: "Yeah. Definitely reminds me how me and Gwen used to argue when we were kids." Ben said.

Tommy: "Whose Gwen?" Tommy asked Ben.

Ben: "My cousin. Back when we were ten years old, we would argue over everything." Ben said to Tommy.

Nega Dustin: "Definitely not an exaggeration. They would be at each other's throats twenty-four seven." Nega Dustin said with a nod.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

After a few minutes on the train track, the group arrive at what looks like a giant tree. The group got off and ship reverted back to his small blob form before hopping into Julie's arms.

Julie: "You did good Ship." Julie said patting Ship's head.

Zoe: "That is one humongous tree!" Zoe said in amazement.

Ben: "Yeah. This could make even the greatest gardener green in envy." Ben said.

JP: "So then this must be the Forest Terminal, right?" JP asked when the group noticed a sign.

Bokomon: "This is Breezy Village." Bokomon said.

Zoe: "It's called the what now?" Zoe asked.

Dustin: "Breezy Village. Maybe this is where we can find the Spirit of Wind." Dustin said.

Ben: "What makes you think that?" Ben asked.

Dustin: "Think about it. Takuya found the Spirit of Flame at the Flame Terminal, remember?" Dustin asked, the group nodded, understanding what Dustin was getting at.

Julie: "That is a good theory." Julie said.

Koji: "Welcome, tourists." The familiar voice of Koji surprised them. They turn and see Koji on the bench on the other side of the train tracks dip.

Koji: "So this isn't it." Koji said as he gets up.

Bokomon: "You're right, it's not." Bokomon said?

Zoe: "Hey Koji, what's up?" Zoe asked Koji, but he jumps down and starts to leave.

Zoe: "Where ya goin'?" Zoe asked Koji.

Koji: "Where I go is my own business, thanks for askin'." Koji said harshly.

Ben: "Hey asshole! Didn't your mom teach you anything about manners?" Ben said, making Koji stop dead in his tracks.

Takuya: "Uh oh. I think you made him mad." Takuya said with fear, sensing some anger within Koji.

Julie: "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" Julie said with a glare.

Dustin "Dude! That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Dustin said as Koji faced Ben with a venomous glare.

Koji: "She would have if she was still alive!" Koji said, making the others gasp.

Dustin: "Oh boy." Dustin said, worried that Ben may have messed up.

Ben: "Oh…uh…sorry about that." Ben said, feeling like a real ass now.

Koji: "Don't mention it. But next time, think before you speak!" Koji said to Ben before walking off again.

Kibbles: "Uh…I wonder how big the tree is. Gotta be huge." Kibbles said, trying to change the subject.

Bokomon: "This isn't quite right, Breezy Village is known for its spectacular view of lush forest greenery, but theres not much to see." Bokomon said as a hanging sign begins to fall.

JP: "Spectacular view? Of what, a dump?" JP asked, making Julie elbow him in the side. Zoe walks off and the others follow.

Dustin: "Well, we better check it out. I get a feeling that trouble is nearby." Dustin said as he looked around the place.

JP's D-Tector goes off and he takes it out.

JP: "Oh wow, my D-Tector's doing something." JP said as his D-Tector's screen shines blue.

JP: "Maybe my spirit is somewhere close by!" JP said with a grin.

Nega Dustin: "Maybe so."

Zoe runs up the tree's stairs inside to a branch.

Zoe: "From up here I'll get a better idea of where we are." Zoe said as she then arrives at the branch and feels the wind blowing.

Zoe: "Bella! What a view! Mm! Smell that air!" Zoe walks out onto the branch's thinner, but still thick, end and smells the air.

Zoe then turns and slips on the branch side before onto the lower branch and slides down.

Dustin: "Zoe!" Dustin shouted before turning into Wildvine.

* * *

**Ulimatrix Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Florauna**

**Given Name: Wildvine**

**Florauna are plant-based sapient species originating from the planet Flors Verdance, while some were seen on Xenon.**

**Florauna are plant-based aliens with two, four, or five legs, four-fingered claws, Venus Flytrap-shaped flaps covering their heads and one eye.**

**Female Florauna have bodies shaped like dresses, larger fly traps are larger, bulb-like hair, and dark lips. They also lack the spikes that their male counterparts have on their arms, legs and chest.**

**Florauna native to Flors Verdance are colored green at a young age. Around their adult years, they start to turn brown just like Earth plants when they start to wither and die or become very old.**

**Florauna live in large colonies. If any intruders are detected in their colony, they will not stop attacking them until they capture at least one as a sacrifice to the colony's chief. Florauna are protective on their land and will attack any plant or animal.**

**Pax is a Florauna which acts in a more civilized manner and wears clothing. Though peaceful, he is rather stubborn and reckless.**

**The Florauna inhabiting Xenon are very savage, lacking any form of intelligence except their hunting instincts.**

**Florauna have a unique communication system that allows different members of the race to speak to each other.**

* * *

Zoe: "**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**"

Wildvine: "I gotcha kid!" Dustin stretched one of his vine-like tentacles to grab Zoe and prevented her from having a nasty fall.

Dustin then puts Zoe safely on the ground before going down. Nega Dustin then levitated the others down with them.

Zoe: "Whoa! Who's this?" Zoe asked.

Wildvine: "This guy is Wildvine. A lean, green ass-kicking machine to put it simply." Dustin said before turning back to human form.

Ben: "You alright there, kid?" Ben asked.

Zoe: "Yeah." Zoe said when they heard giggling. They turned and saw a bunch of flower digimon.

* * *

**With Koji**

In the forest Koji looks around and walks. He then gets a reading on his D-Tector.

Koji: "Hm? Is this a spirit?" Koji looks around.

Not too far off, there were a bunch of mushroom Digimon were conversing among themselves, and they seemed less than friendly.

Digimon #1: "Ha! So strangers are in the village, eh? That's trouble." One Digimon said. Koji ears this and runs to a tree side and listens to the conversation.

Digimon #2: "They're human children!" Another one said.

Digimon #3: "Ah you think those whiney wallflowers called them in to come and help?" The third Digimon said.

Digimon #1: "Who cares? Nobody can stop the Mushroomon Brothers!" The first digimon said.

Digimon #2: "We'll get em!" the second digimon said with a grin.

* * *

**With Dustin and the others**

Everyone was in a house in the village. The flower digimon called Floramon were treating them for lunch out of kindness.

Zoe: "How thoughtful of you to invite us for lunch."

JP: "Yeah thanks, mm, I wouldn't mind a bowl or ten."

Dustin: "Join the club JP." Dustin said as Zoe tasted the soup

Zoe: "Molto buono! Yum!" Zoe said with a smile.

JP: "Um, melted what?" JP asked.

Zoe: "Molto buono, it's Italian for delicious. This soup's great!" Zoe said.

Nega Dustin: "Curious. You're of Japanese origins yet you speak fluidly in Italian?" Nega Dustin asked Zoe out of curiosity.

Zoe: "My parents and I moved to Italian, but then moved back to Japan a short while afterwards." Zoe said.

Nega Dustin was about to ask why, but he refused to do so when he noticed the uncomfortable look she had on her ace.

Kibbles: "This soup is amazing." Kibble said with a smile.

Tommy: "You got that right." Tommy agreed.

Dustin: "Yeah." Dustin said, with a grin before digging in a little faster, making the Floramon cheer.

Zoe: "I must know, what do you call this soup?" Zoe asked.

Floramon #1: "Clam soup a la Floramon. It's all in the way it's prepared." One of the Floramon said.

Floramon #2: "Allow us to demonstrate how we do it." Another Floramon said as they make some fruit appear in their hands.

Floramon #1: "To make it you use your head and a ripe clam fruit."

Nega Dustin: "Clam fruit? That explains why it tastes somewhat like clam chowder." Nega Dustin said.

JP: "Uh, use your head?" JP asked when the two petals open on their heads and they place the fruit inside.

Floramon #1: "Two, three, four." The first Floramon said when the others started to sing and twirl.

All the Floramon (singing): "When you take a little clam fruit and you mix it in your stew, you make the most delicious soup, the flavor's never dull. We shake our heads both up and down and sing this song more tuneful, a little bit of us resides in every yummy spoonful!"

Ben: "Huh. Dinner and a show." Ben said muttered.

Floramon #1: "And...it's ready, enjoy." The first Floramon said as she walks over to Zoe and from the tip of her four petals on her head soup pours into the bowl.

JP, Takuya, Tommy, Zoe: "Uh!" The kids said, a bit grossed out.

Julie: "So, when you said "use your heads", that wasn't a metaphor." Julie said a bit grossed out.

Floramon #2: "There, it's fresh. Eat up." The second Floramon said as Zoe waves her hands and JP shakes his head no.

Neemon: "Thanks!" Neemon said accepting his bowl.

Bokomon: "Delicious!" Bokomon said as he ate.

Takuya: "I think I'm done." Takuya said as he pushed his bowl away.

Dustin: "Ah well, you snooze you lose." Dustin said before he took Takuya and Zoe's bowls and ate with fervor.

JP: "He's got iron taste buds." JP whispered to Takuya who just nods.

Ben: "You should try grandpa's cooking. Dustin will eat the crap out of that." Ben whispered to the two boys.

Takuya: "How bad is that?" Takuya asked with curiosity but was going to regret even asking.

Ben: "Stir-fried octopus tentacles, grilled sheep's tongue, and marinated mealworms are just a few examples." Ben said, making both boys green in the face,

Takuya: "Now I regret asking." Takuya said, feeling like vomiting.

Once the meal was over, everyone was outside.

Zoe: "Thanks! That was...great..." Zoe said when she feels the breeze.

Zoe: "Mm, the breeze feels so good." Zoe said, enjoying the breeze.

Dustin: "Yeah. Nice." Dustin said, enjoying the breeze as much as Zoe does.

Floramon #1: "Thanks to our special lung tree. The wind filters through the lung tree's many branches cooling all of Breezy Village." The first Floramon elaborated.

Ben: "Hey. Perfect place to start a wind arm." Ben said with a smile.

Neemon: "You can't raise wind on a farm." Neemon said dimwittedly, not getting Ben's words.

Zoe: "Wow, this wind is like Hawaii, a vacation paradise in our world." Zoe said as she enjoyed the breeze.

Kibbles: "Do a lot of visitors come here?" Kibbles asked the Floramon, who then had a saddened expression.

Floramon #1: "Not like before, no one comes to visit our village now. So many trains filled with happy passengers made stops here in the past."

Flashback

The lung tree filled with leaves and colorful, with digimon all over.

Floramon #1: "Our village was a shady, green hamlet. Many visitors came to relax in our lush landscape."

End flashback.

Floramon #1: "Blooming bushes and pretty plants were spread out all over the station. Our village was a perfect park that everyone wanted to see." The first Foramon said.

Zoe: "Well I'd say...that lung tree still looks good." Zoe complemented.

Ben: "Yeah. Could be as big as a Redwood tree." Ben said in amazement.

Floramon #1: "Thanks for your kindness, but we know this place looks like a dried up dump." The first Floramon said sadly.

Takuya: "It doesn't look that bad. Could be worse." Takuya said trying to cheer the Floramon up when JP and a Floramon walk out.

Floramon #2: "Now we're lucky if we see one train come through here a month." The second Floramon said.

JP: "Maybe you should put in a video arcade." JP said.

Nega Dustin: "Or perhaps a botanical garden. Maybe that can bring in ore tourists." Nega Dustin suggested.

Floramon #1: "You and your friends are the first tourists we've had here in four months." The first Floramon said gratefully.

Floramon #2: "We are indebted to you for your kindness." The second Floramon said, just as grateful.

JP: "Indebted? Does that mean you're gonna charge us?" JP asked.

Floramon #2: "No, no, no. It means we thank you." The second Floramon said.

Floramon #1: "If you've enjoyed your stay here, spread the word that our village is fun to visit." The first Floramon said.

Dustin: "Count on it." Dustin said.

Zoe: "You bet, your soup's great even if it's different." Zoe said.

Floramon #1: "With your help we might just even return the trains, visitors, and happiness to our Breezy Village." The first Floramon said happily.

Zoe: 'Even if we tell everyone we know about your village you need to do something, plant new flowers." Zoe suggested.

Floramon #1: "We've tried that, but we have a problem, we're just not strong enough to dig in this hard soil, are we?"

Floramon #2: "No and to replant takes a lot of strength." The second Floramon said. Then Dustin and Ben had an idea.

Ben: "Maybe we can help." Ben said, looking to Dustin with a smile.

Floramon #1: "Really? How?" The first Floramon asked as Dustin and Ben dialed up their watches. Dustin transformed into Swampfire while Ben transformed into Wildvine. The Floramon gasped in amazement and curiosity.

Swampfire: "Nothing but Swampfire and Wildvine can't fix." Ben said as he threw some seeds and used his chlorokinetic powers to grow some exotic looking flowers, bushes and shrubs while Dustin used Wildvine's tentacles to dig holes and plants the seeds from his back, then used his powers to grow beautiful plants unlike anything seen on earth, or even the digital world. It was all finished by a matter of minutes.

Takuya: "Wow!" Takuya said in amazement.

Floramon #1: "Truly amazing! So beautiful!" The first Floramon said in wonder.

Floramon #2: "And in less than a minute!" The second Floramon said, just as amazed as everyone. Ben and Dustin reverted back to normal.

Dustin: "There. With all this, visitors wont be able to miss this place." Dustin said, when suddenly the first Floramon had a look of realization.

Floramon #1: " Oh no! But eventually the Mushroomon'll wreck it." Floramon said as three black streaks shoot into the tree, unnoticed.

Zoe: "Mushroomon?" Zoe asked.

Suddenly small, mushroom-like Digimon jump up in front of JP and some Floramon.

JP: "Uh!" JP said I shock.

Takuya: "That must be those mushroomon they were talking about." Takuya said.

Mushroomon brothers: "Nice try, bye-bye!" They throw bombs that explode the flowers and send the digimon and JP back and Zoe closes her eyes from the light.

Zoe: "Ah!" Zoey yells as she shields herself.

Not too far off, Koji sees the light from behind the trees.

Koji: "Uh!"

The smoke clears and they hear some laughter.

Three Mushroomon jump up.

Mushroomon #1: "We are..."

Mushroomon #2: "The Mushroomon..."

Mushroomon #3: "Brothers, yeah!" The trio said smugly.

Floramon: "Oh not again." A Floramon said as the trio land on some branches.

Leader: "We thought you understood."

Mushroomon #2: "Planting trees and flowers-"

Mushroomon #3: "Is a big waste of time."

Floramon #1: "Please don't wreck all our plants." The first Floramon pleaded. The trio then jumped.

All 3: "Giggle Grenade!" The three Mushroomon tossed down some mushroom shaped grenades that explode and spread orange pollen. The smoke makes the Floramon laugh uncontrollably.

Zoe: "What's so funny? They're troubled." Zoe said as the Mushroomon land.

Nega Dustin: "I think it's the pollen those grenades contained is what's causing they're strange behavior." Nega Dustin said.

Leader: "How right you are. Our Giggle Grenades keep them in a good mood.

#2: "They get so tired from busting a gut that they can barely move, let alone plant stuff!"

Kibbles: "What did these poor things ever do to all of you to deserve all such cruelty? They used to greet the visitors at the station together!" Kibble's said in anger.

Floramon #2: "She's right. In those days you were real fun guys." The second Floramon said.

Leader: "You Floramon were always more popular with the tourists! They all liked you better!"

Mushroomon #2: No matter how hard we tried to please those looky-loos, they thought you flower girls were cuter and nicer than us spore guys!

Floramon #1: But that's not true, they like you guys too!

Floramon #2: And your mushroom moose was so popular with the tourists. Ha ha ha ha, they liked it better than our soup.

Takuya: "Mushroom Moose? You know what, I don't want to know." Takuya said as the Musroomon leader jumped up.

Leader: "That is enough! Mushroom Mash!" The trio throw bombs at the houses and JP runs from the bombs. Thankfully Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to stop the bombs in mid air and flung them back at the trio.

Leader: "What just happened?" The leader asked as they were telepathically picked up by Nega Dustin and were shook around like ragdolls.

Nega Dustin: "You little garden variety nuisances should learn some mannerisms." Nega Dustin then dropped the two as Dustin turned into Swampire. Then pressed onto the faceplate on his chest.

Swampfire: "Ultimatrix! Access Gemplified Mode!" Dustin said.

Ultimatrix: "Accessing Gemplified Mode!" The Ultimatrix said as Dustin's body was now covered in black crystalline material. His ches was covered in a chest plate, his forearms and shoulders were covered in guards made of the same crystalline material while, his armguards had three red crystal spikes while his shoulder pads had a red bud-like protrusion made of the same red crystal, his fingertips were covered in black crystal claws, his eyes were covered in a black crystal visor with diamond-shapes for eyes, each in different colors, and from his back were crystal branches with crystal spikes of different colors jutting from each one.

Mushroomon Leader: "What the?" The Leader said in shock.

Gemplified Swampfire: "Alright you walking pizza toppings! Face my solar photosynthetic fury!" Dustin shouted as he launched multicolored flames at the three.

Leader: "**WALKING PIZZA TOPPINGS!?**" The leader asked insulted an enraged.

Takuya: "Wow! Talk about fire power!" Takuya said with amazement. The Mushroomon trio then lept in front of Dustin.

#2: "You think you can beat us with that kind of flower power?" The second Mushroomon jeered.

#3: "Well regardless, we're gonna-"

Leader: "Totally flatten Breezy Village!" The leader finished.

Bokomon: "You know Neemon, I'm not a genius, but I think those Mushroomon Brothers have had their attitudes adjusted for the worse by Cherubimon's evil magic." Bokomon theorized.

Nega Dustin: "You're not wrong Bokomon. I can sense some form of corruption from those three." Nega Dustin said as he sensed soothing of about the trio.

Neemon: "Cherubimon? Who is that?" Neemon said as Bokomon steps on Neemon's foot and snaps his waistband.

Bokomon: "Here's a snap, don't forget to write!" Bokomon said, annoyed as Neemon's dimwittedness.

Neemon: "Sorry I asked!" Neemon said in pain.

Bokomon: "Fool! How can someone like Cherubimon ever slip your mind? He's the source of all that's evil in the Digital World!" Bokomon said when suddenly, Neemon points.

Neemon: "She's starting a parade." Neemon said as Bokomon, Neg Dustin and Dustin turn to see Zoe walking to the Mushroomon, angry.

Zoe: "Hold it!" Zoe said in anger, stopping in between Dustin and the Mushroomon trio.

Mushroom #2 and 3: "Huh" The two Mushrooon said shocked.

Gemplified Swampfire: "Zoe, what are you doing? It might be best to just find someplace safe." Dustin said to Zoe, not wanting her to get hurt.

Leader: "Your friend's right! You just stand aside, girly!" The leader said, only to get splapped by Zoe, knocking him back.

Gemplified Swampfire: "Or nor." Dustin said with wide eyes.

Zoe: "Hm!" Zoe humphed.

Kibbles: "Way to shoe 'em who's boss!" Kibbles said with a grin.

#3: "Hey now! That's my brother, why'd you slap 'em?" The third Mushroom said with a glare.

Zoe: "You need to learn how to get along!" Zoe said, surprising the trio.

All 3: "Huh?" The trio asked in confusion.

Zoe: "Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick that doesn't give you the right to just go around destroying things! Try solving things peacefully." Zoe said to the three.

Gemplified Swampfire: "Damn straight! Well said Zoe." Dustin said, high fiving her as JP walks to her side.

JP: "Yeah now listen up! You toadstool heads can't just go barging in here with your purple mushroom caps cause they're just plain ugly! Right?" JP said as Dustin facepalms.

Gemplified Swampfire: "Oh dear god, JP!" Dustin said I disbelief.

Zoe: "You insulted them, that's totally wrong." Zoe said to JP angrily.

JP: "Huh? Uh..." JP said and relized his mistake when he turns to see them ticked.

Leader: "You shouldn't a said that! You're gonna get it!" The leader said, really upset now.

All 3: "Charge!" They yelled out as they chase him throwing bombs.

Nega Dustin: "Oh dear heavens, bot." Nega Dustin shook his head in disbelief.

Ben: "I don't know if I should be helping JP out or recording the whole scene." Ben said, making Julie glare at him.

JP: "I heard that!" JP said in anger while trying to avoid the Mushroomon trio.

Leader: "Take this!" The leader said as he threw a bomb at JP.

JP: "I didn't mean it!" JP said as he holds up his D-Tector, trying desperately to Spirit evolve, but with no success.

JP: "Hello? Spirit awaken! Hello spirit! Come on!" JP said in fear.

All 3: "Nice try, bye-bye!" The three said as they threw more bombs at him.

JP: "Evolve! Spirit, come on!" JP said until he trips and falls.

Zoe: "JP!" Zoe said as and Dustin and Takuya were going to help, but stopped when they saw something. From a hole in the lung tree a pink fairy looking spirit shines, floats up and flies over.

JP: "Yeah! My spirit!" JP said as he stands up and holds his D-Tector out.

JP: "Spirit Evolution!" JP said.

Neemon: "Oh..." Neemon said.

Bokomon: "JP's spirit evolving!" Bokomon said in glee.

Mushroomon Brothers: "It's scary! What's he doing! This isn't good!" The three said in fear amd ease.

Zoe: "Huh?" Zoe said when she takes out her D-Tector. Then the spirit flies past JP to Zoe.

JP: "Huh?" JP aske in shock.

Zoe: "Uh!" Zoe said in amazement.

Gemplified Swampfire: "I think yu just found you're Spirit Zoe." Dustin said before turning back to human.

JP: "Hey!" JP sad in a bit of anger that he didn't receive his spirit. The spirit flies into Zoe's D-Tector and the symbol for Wind appears on the screen.

D-Tector: "It is time." Zoe's D-tectorsaid.

Zoe: "Huh. **EXECUTE; SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" Zoe shouted as she was covered in a flash of light and a ring of barcode was around him. Two rectangular 'plates' seemed to appear out of nowhere and they surrounded the glowing form that was Zoe, one in front of her and the other behind her, both standing vertical before moved towards each other, squashing around Zoe as if she was in a press mould. Lavender then appeared out of nowhere and fused onto her body before the 'mould' suddenly exploded and Zoe's new form was seen.

Zoe took on the form of a fairy with long purple hair, fair skin, and four green stripes on her face. She wore a pink bra and pink panties, a high-waist pink belt above her navel, and large, pink boots with green soles, purple heels with butterfly wings attached, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image on each knee. She also wore purple armbands under metallic gauntlets with brooches at the wrist that are adorned with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind and has butterfly wings attached, metallic shoulder pads and a visor with a final pair of butterfly wings attached.

She fell through the air and landed on a small hexagonal platform before performing a spinning kick and flicked her hand.

Kazemon: "**KAZEMON!**" Zoe shouted, completing her transformation. Everyone was astounded by Zoe's new form.

Takuya: "Whoa!" He said with a blush visible on his face.

Tommy: "Awesome!" Tommy said in amazement.

Ben: "Uh…I don't think that outfit is appropriate for her age." Ben said looking away.

JP: "Zoe evolved instead of me." JP said in disappointment.

Ultimatrix and Omnitrix: "New Guyvermon form unlocked." The Ultimatrix and Omnitrix said as Dustin and Be saw the holographic image of the new for.

Dustin: "Alright! Let's see what this bad boy can do!" Dustin said as he pressed on the faceplate and was engulfed in a flash of green light. When the light dissipated, Dustin was revealed to be a humanoid dressed in teal armor with light blue accents, massive feathered wings on his back, three claw-like bladed jutting out of his knuckles, and a helmet that resembled the face of a raptorial bird. The big difference however is that is female instead male.

Strato Guyvermon; "**STRATO GUYVERMON**!" Dustin shouted as he emited a hawk's shriek. He and Zoe both float in the air above the Mushroomon.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Strato Guyvermon**

**Level; Hybrid**

**Type: Warrior**

**Attribute: Variable, Vaccine**

**Family: Unknown, Nature Spirits, Virus Busters, Wind Guardians**

Ophanimon (D-Tector): "Gained after the awakening of Kazemon, StratoGuyvermon can generate winds that are 1,000,903 times stronger than the winds of the great red spot on Jupiter. Her Feather Strike and Cyclone Columns will definitely send her enemies sky high.

* * *

Neemon: "Wow, she's a big butterfly." Neemon.

Bokomon: "She's not a butterfly, she's one of the Legendary Warriors! She has bonded with the Ancient Spirit of the Wind, she's Kazemon!" Bokomon said to Neemon.

Takuya: "And StratoGuyveron looks like an Hawk Girl on steroids!" Takuya said in amazement.

Mushroomon Bros.: "Uh..." The three shook in fear

Kazemon: "Evil creatures, be purified by the wind!" Zoe said as she blasted winds at the three, but they jump up and evaded.

Leader: "Nice try, butterfly!" The leader said with a grin.

Staro Guyvermon: "Time to make feathers fly! Try dodging this! **FEATHER STRIKE!**" Dustin said as he/she shot multiple feather-like daggers at the trio, but once again they dodged the attack.

Mushroomon #2 : "Not good enough, birdbrain!" The second Mushroomon taunted.

Zoe holds out her hands and pink waves shoot up.

All 3: "Bye-bye!" The mushroomon prepared to throw bombs at the two.

Kazemon: "**HURRICANE WAVES!**" Zoey shouted, firing long, thin tornadoes from her fingertips. The waves stop the bombs and the Mushroomon growl.

Leader: "You pesky insect!" The leader growled in anger.

He jumps up and throws a bomb followed by his brothers.

Kazemon puts her hands on the ground and spins her legs in he air.

Kazemon: "**TEMPEST TWIST!**" Zoe blows away the bombs and flies to them.

Leader: "Uh..." The leader said in shock and fear as Zoe kicks them in the face.

StratoGuyvermon: "Time for the spin cycle! **CYCLONE COLUMNS!**" Dustin shouted as he/she summoned a large number of tornadoes which caused the trio to be sucked up and spat out by each one until they landed on the ground hard.

Bokomon: "Think what she could do with vegetables." JP said in jealousy.

JP: "And that couldn't been me!"

Kibbles: "Now's not the time JP!" Kibbles said in annoyance.

Kazemon flies back up right side up as Strato Guyvermon lands beside her. The Mushroomon jump up.

Leader: "So-"

#2: "We're not through yet!"

#3: "Revenge time!" They jump down one at a time landing on each other when suddenly, a fractal code gathers around them and they digivolve to a big tree stump looking digimon.

He hits the ground with his arms and roars.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Woodmon**

**Level; Champion**

**Type: Vegetation**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Family: Wind Guardians, Jungle Troopers**

Bokomon: "That's Woodmon, a plant digimon whose Branch Smash attack is one of tremendous strength and his bark is like armor."

* * *

The Ultimatrix scanned Woodmon as both Zoe runs to him.

Kazemon: "How bout a little Love Tap?" Zoe said as she bumps him in the face with her hip, making his eyes turn to hearts.

Kazemon: "Your bark's much tougher than your bite!" Zoe taunted as she kicks at his side.

StratoGuyvermon: "Let's test how durable that armor bark of yours is! **AQUILLA'S CLAWS!**" Dustin shouted as his/her claw blades glowed aqua green before swinging his arms, sending six aqua green energy waves at Woodmon. The attack did little damage, but not enough.

Woodmon: "Enough!" Woodmon shouted as Zoe flies back and kicks him again.

Kazemon: "Man am I good." Zoe said with a hint of pride.

Takuya: "Yeah you are." Takuya muttered softly.

Woodmon: "That really kinda tickled, my bark's feelin' all funny. But you see I'm not laughing, there is no escape from my Branch Smash!" Woodmon went to hit Zoe, but Dustin got in front of her and took the hit. Woodmon hits Dustin to the ground, making him revert to human form.

Kazemon: "Dustin!" Zoe said in worry.

Woodmon: "Bye-bye birdie!" Woodmon said as he went to perform another Branch Smash at Dustin, luckily Takuya Spirit Evolved to Agunimon and blasted Woodmon with Pyro Darts while Ben transformed into XLR8 and got Dustin out of the fray.

Woodmon then does a Brach Smash on Takuya, making him revert back to human form.

Woodmon: "Ah ha ha ha ha! Two down! One to go!" Woodmon said, turning his attention to Zoe. The suddenly Koji runs out from the woods.

Koji: "Hey! Cut it out!" Koji said as JP runs with a shovel behind Woodmon.

JP: "You can't do that to my friends!" JP hits Woodmon with the shovel who only knocks JP down.

Koji: "Uh, hm!" Koji said as he holds up his D-Tector.

Koji: "**EXECUTE…SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" Koji shouted as he transformed into the warrior of Light, Lobomon.

Lobomon: "**LOBOMON!**"

Woodmon: "Hm?" Woodon said as he and Kazemon looked to see Lobomon. Lobomon jumps down behind him and readies his laser.

Lobomon: "**LOBO KENDO!**" Koji jumps up and strikes at Woodmon's forehead leaving a small cut.

Woodmon: "Huh? Ha ha ha ha ha! Was that a Love Tap?" Woodmon taunted.

Lobomon: "**HOWLING LASER!**" Koji shoots the laser and it goes right through the cut to the other side.

Woodmon: "Ah!" Woodmon yell in pain, surprising the others.

Lobomon: "Obviously you've been taken over by evil." Koji said.

Woodmon tries to stay tough but the hole worsens.

Ben: "Then how about we cleanse this big splinter!" Ben transformed into Neos and flew towards Zoe and Lobomon, the three glowed.

Kazemon: "Huh?" Zoe asked.

Lobomon: "What the…" Koji asked.

Neos: "Triple Contact Fusion!" Ben said as he, Koji and Zoe were encased in large twister with sparks of light emitting from it. The twister died down and revealed a single new figure.

It resembled Guyvermon but with pastel blue armor, a neon green visor, and floating behind his shoulder blades were rings made of bright yellow light that emitted beams that resembled feathers.

Lightspeed Neos: "**LIGHTSPEED NEOS!**" The new Neos fusion shouted in a mix of Neos', Zoe's and Koji's voice speaking in unison.

Dustin: "Whoa!" Dustin said in shock.

Woodmon: "What the…" Woodmon said in fear.

Lightspeed Neos: "Time for you to see the light!" Lightspeed Neos said as he summoned a bow that looked like the wings of an angel and willed an arrow made of light while the head of the arrow was encased in a small cyclone.

Lightspeed Neos: "**HALLEY'S JET STREAM!**" Lightspeed Neos shouted as he fired the arrow, piercing his armored hide before suddenly creating a small explosion upon impact. Woodmon screamed in pain as a ring of fractal code appeared around him. Lightspeed Neos separated into Neos, Lobomon and Kazemon, Koji holds up his D-Tector.

Lobomon: "Shadow creature! Be purified by the light!" Koji said as Woodmon starts to break up.

Lobomon: "Farewell Woodmon, for good! Fractal Code...Digitize!" Koji scans the code turning him into the three Mushroomon but good now.

Leader: "Hey, what happened to us?" The leader asked in confusion.

#2: "Where are we?" The second asked, just as confused.

#3: "Oh no." The third said as they looked around.

Leader: "Were we in a bad dream?" The leader asked, not knowing what happened.

Lobomon jumps back and de-digivolves to Koji while Kazemon de-digivolves to Zoe and Ben reverts back to normal.

Koji floats in the air for a minute. He drops to the ground and breathes heavily. His D-Tector screen suddenly flashes.

Koji: "Huh?" He pushes a button and the Fractal Code engulfs the ground.

D-Tector: "Fractal Code rendered." Koji's D-Tector said. The code spreads across the land making it lush green grass again.

Zoe: "Uh, huh..."

Kibbles: "Well I'll be." Kibbles said in amazement.

Bokomon: "Breezy Village's fractal code is returning." Bokomon said in glee as the lung tree's leaves and color returns.

After the place was restored to its former glory, everyone was under the leaves of the lung tree.

Leader: "We have come up with a juice drink that's great with our mushroom moose." The mushroom leader said, holding up a tray of said beverage.

Floramon #1: "Sounds delicious." The first Floramon said.

Mushroomon: "You can taste test it for us." The mushroomon said happily.

Koji watches them and Zoe and Ben walk up to him.

Zoe: "They're all pretty happy thanks to you."

Ben: "Well, I helped in delivering the finishing blow, but Koji did most of the work." Ben said humbly as Koji gets up on his own and walks away.

Ben: "Hey, you're not still upset about what I said earlier, are ya?" Ben asked a bit worriedly, but he ignored him.

Zoe: "You know Koji, you could try being friendly." Zoe said to him, but he keeps walking.

Zoe: "I don't get him, why do I try to like a guy that acts like that?" Zoe asked.

Ben: "I'm sure he'll war up to us eventually." Ben said.

Zoe: "I don't care what that Koji thinks, we were a great team." Zoe said.

Takuya: "I'll say. That Lightspeed Neos form was truly something." Takuya said.

Tommy: "And how you turned into Kazemon was cool." Tommy said to Zoe.

Takuya: '_More__ like hot._' Takuya thought to himself.

Zoe: "Thanks."

Julie: "And let's not forget Strato Guyvermon." Julie said as Ship hopped on Julie's lap.

As they chat, JP stands away from the rest.

JP: "What am I, nobody? Why don't I have a spirit? Tell me that." JP said as he droops his head.

Nega Dustin approaches him and pats his back to comfort him.

Nega Dustin: "Fret not JP. I certain you'll receive your spirit soon." Nega Dustin said to JP, making hi cheer up a bit.

* * *

**Alright and chapter four is finally here. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see y'all next time. Buh-bye.**


	5. Beetlemon's Electric Boogaloo

**Hello everybody back to Dustin 10 Legendary Frontier.**

**Okay, so I've decided that these are the full harems Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin have.**

**Dustin: Kibbles, Ranamon, Bastemon, Lilithmon, Lotusmon and Venusmon**

**Ben: Julie, Angewomon, Renamon, Lillymon, Lilamon and Witchmon**

**Nega Dustin: Rosemon, Mermaidmon, LadyDevimon, Sakuyamon, Dianamon and Darcmon**

**Pairings include:**

**Takuya x Zoe**

**Koichi x Lucreciamon (OC)**

**Lucreciamon is Lucemon's sister and basically represents a feminized of Lucemon's Rookie form.**

**Also, Dynasmon and Crusadermon will help the warriors instead of going against them and there will be all seven great demon lords instead of just Lucemon. The only good ones are Lilithmon and Beelzemon.**

Talking

**YELLING**

_Thinking_

**Alien/Digimon Database**

_Flashback_

**_Telepathic link_**

* * *

**Beetlemon's Electric Boogaloo **

* * *

A Trailmon passes by on a bridge far from the group of heroes who stand watching it.

A sandy wind blows and they cover themselves and walk.

Dustin: "Whew! Wind's really kicking!" Dustin said as he shields his face from the sandy gust.

Neemon: "Hey cool! My ears are full of sand!" Neemon said, being his usual dumb self.

Bokomon: "Yes, and your head is full of rocks." Bokomon said in annoyance.

Tommy: "Wow, I haven't been in a wind this strong since...well...ever." Tommy said.

A Trailmon rides the track the group was walking against and they run off it.

JP: "That was close." JP breathed out in relief.

Julie: "Yeah. Too close." Julie said, panting.

Takuya: "Why do things in the Digital World always come out of nowhere?" Takuya said, feeling lucky to be alive.

Bokomon: "What do you mean nowhere? We're walking along train tracks." Bokomon said.

Takuya: "So?" Takuya asked in confusion.

Bokomon: "So where there are tracks there's a train, it's kinda like the whole smoke-fire thing." Bokomon elaborated.

Dustin: "Regardless, I for one would not rather end up like Teke Teke." Dustin said, the kids shaking in fear.

Ben: "Teke Teke?" Ben asked in confusion.

Nega Dustin: "A vengeful spirit of a woman who was split in half by train. But that's just a local Japanese legend." Nega Dustin said.

Takuya: "Yeah. First time I read that story online, I couldn't sleep for a week." Takuya said with a shiver. The group then arrived a large facility. The strangest thing is that some wind gets sucked in a tube.

Tommy: "Wow, awesome!" Tommy said in amazement.

Bokomon: "Welcome to Wind Factory Incorporated." Bokomon said, motioning to the large building.

Zoe: "Wind Factory Incorporated?" Zoe asked in confusion.

Neemon: "A division of Mother Nature Enterprises." Neemon said.

Ben: "Terraspin would definitely enjoy working here." Ben said as they then noticed that inside were Digimon that resembled robotic stag beetles with four arms with hand clamp-like chela at the end of the first pair and plugs at the end of the second pair. Their heads are shaped like a taser and they have plugs in their shoulders. They also have a pair of metal wings on their backs. They have red on the brachium of its first pair of arms and its thighs.

Beetles: Buzz, two, three, four.

Takuya: "Hey, some digimon." Takuya said, the little Digimon noticing the group.

Kibbles: "They're so cute!" Kibbles said in an awestruck expression.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Machine**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Metal Empire, Jungle Trooper**

**Prior Forms: Kapurimon**

**Next Forms: Guardromon, Thundermon**

Bokomon: "Kokuwamon, machine digimon. When they feel threatened they let out a million volt electrical charge, their special attack is Power Surge."

* * *

A Kokuwamon trips and the rest fall like dominoes letting out electricity.

Tommy: "Ah." Tommy said, a bit concerned that the Kokuwamon were injured.

Bokomon: "Well if there are that many digimon around then there must be some food around here somewhere." Bokomon theorized.

Takuya: "Alright! Then let's have us a feast!" Takuya said as he runs in, only for JP and Dustin to stop him in his tracks.

Dustin: "Hold up!" Dustin said as Takuya returns.

Takuya: "Why? What's up?"

JP: "Listen Tacky, as long as you're headin' out to get some food, would you mind getting me an order to go with extra everything?" JP asked.

Dustin: "Seriously?" Dustin deadpanned.

Takuya: "What? I'm not the Pizza mon, it's every tummy for itself." Takuya said before running off.

JP: "Hey!" JP said in slight anger.

Dustin: "Dammit Takuya!" Dustin said as the others run in.

Takuya: "Last one to fill their plate is a rotten egg! Woo hoo!" Takuya called out until suddenly, alarms go off and a digimon hanging from a string attached to its head drops down in front of them.

Digimon: "Warning! Warning! Warning! A warning from Minomon!" A small worm like Digimon said.

Bokomon reads the book.

Neemon: "Hello there." Neemon said dumbly.

Kibbles: "Oh my God! Cute!" Kibbles said with a starstruck look.

Minomon: "Are you not listening to me? I said 'Warning! Warning!" Minomon said in annoyance

Bokomon: "They're larva digimon." Bokomon elaborated.

Minomon: "Warning, no trespassers allowed in the Wind Factory. No entry! Leave now, go home! Stop! If you don't obey our warning we will commence our fierce attack!" The Minomon said when two more drop down.

All three: "You have now been warned! Stop! What we're trying to say is get out!"

Takuya: "Uh." Takuya.

Ben: "Way to go hot head. You just had to let your stomach get the better of you." Ben said to Takuya when Zoe steps to the Minomon.

Zoe: "Ugh, boys. Excuse me but we're just here for a tour of the factory." Zoe said to the Minomon, who talk to each other.

JP: "Let's make the first tour stop the exit door, okay?" JP suggested.

The Minomon: "Then come on down!" The minomon said, making Zoe smile and JP falls over. The others were relieved.

* * *

**Inside the factory**

Tommy: "This is cool!" Tommy said in amazement.

They run to a window where the Kokuwamon work.

Zoe: "It's so amazing." Zoe said.

Dustin: "For digimon of small stature, they are pretty industrious." Dustin said.

JP: "This is great, I love watching other people work." JP said, enjoying the tour.

Bokomon: "We're not the only ones watching..." Bokomon said and they see green goblin looking digimon behind them.

Julie: "Whatever those guys are, they don't look very friendly." Julie said, a hint of worry for the Kokuwamon present in her tone and expression.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Evil**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Family: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits**

**Prior Forms: Pagumon**

**Next Forms: Fugamon, Ogremon**

Bokomon: Goblimon, this ogre digimon loves being bad, his special attack is Goblin Strike.

* * *

Minomon: "Are you enjoying your tour?" The Minomon asked the group.

Zoe: "Yeah." Zoe said with a smile.

Nega Dustin: "Very much so." Nega Dustin said with a kind smile.

Minomon: "Do you have any questions?" The minomon asked.

Neemon: "Can we slide on this floor on our socks?" Neemon asked, making most of the Dustin and Ben deadpan.

Minomon: "If you feel you must, go ahead." The Minomon said when JP hops from one foot to the other.

Tommy: "What's wrong?" Tommy asked his heavyweight riend.

Dustin: "You alright dude." Dustin asked JP.

JP: "I really need to find a bathroom, like right now!" JP said as he runs down the hallway.

Minomon: "It's on the left!" The Minomon called out, and sure enough, JP arrived at the door.

JP: "Oh boy!" JP said with a smile.

Digimon: "Hey you!" A Digimon called out, J turns his head, but he had to relieve himself first.

Digimon: "Come on, hurry it up!" The same Digimon said and from the window bright blue light shines and the Kokuwamon moan. JP then walks out of the bathroom.

JP: "So much better, hm?" JP said as he starts to walk over to the noise source.

Takuya: "Hey JP! Hurry up! Did ya fall in?" Takuya called from down the hall.

JP: "I'm comin' already!" JP called out. He didn't notice that on the floor is the shadows of Kokuwamon with electricity flowing out of them.

Kokuwamon: "Oh...oh...oh..." The Kokuwamon moaned out in pain.

* * *

**In the main room**

Minomon: "This is the backbone of Wind Factory." The Minomon informed the gang, below them is a big machine.

Minomon: "It's where all the latest ultra high-tech super machines are made!" The Minomon informed the tourists.

Tommy: "So cool." Tommy said.

Ben: "I bet Azmuth would have a field day here." Ben said to Dustin.

Dustin: "Yep." Dustin said with a nod.

Bokomon: "You call that an ultra high-tech super machine? Please." Bokomon said as he and the others saw fans travel on a conveyor belt to the inside of the machine.

Tommy: "A fan?" Tomy asked.

Zoe: "And an ugly one at that, I mean gray is so out." Zoe said.

Julie: "That's the normal color of metal." Julie said to Zoe.

JP: "What's so high-tech about a stupid fan?" JP asked.

Minomon: "Hey, it beats a folded piece of paper!" Minomon said.

Dustin: "That is a good point." Dustin said as Minomon drops behind them and they turn.

Minomon: "Now, before we get you some lovely parting gifts, are there any questions?" Minomon as the kids all raise their hands.

Kids: "Yeah! Where is the cafeteria?" The kids asked.

Kibbles: "Now that you mention it, I'm kinda famished." Kibbles said.

* * *

**At the cafeteria**

On their plates in the cafeteria there are an array of batteries.

Zoe: "So, what exactly do you call this?" Zoe asked in curiosity.

Neemon: "A 9 volt omelet?" Neemon asked, not as sure himself.

Minomon: "Eat up everybody!" Minomon said.

Zoe: "They're really lovely batteries, but-" Zoe said, but Minomon cut her of.

Minomon: "Oh you'll love them! They're our chef's special!" Minomon sid as the group look at a Kokuwamon drain the electricity out of a battery.

Minomon: "Just look at the Kokuwamon, they can't get enough!" Minomon said in delight.

Neemon: "Oh..." Neemon.

Dustin then transformed into Dark Spark and drained the batteries he had.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database**

**Species Name: Antiwatt**

**Given Name: Dark Spark**

**Antiwatts are a race capable of absorbing negative energy and use it as electricity. They appear similar to that of Bendy from Bendy and the ink machine only all black with dark purple eyes, clawed hands with our fingers, the toed feet and a tail similar to ASN electrical plug. Their planet is as pretty dark one with cities and a endless electrical storms.**

* * *

Minomon: "Be sure to save room for dessert, it's alkaline." Minomon said with glee.

Dark Spark: "Ooh, boy." Dustin said.

Zoe: "Who is this?" Zoe asked Ben.

Ben: "Dark Spark. He's capable of absorbing negative energy and convert it into electricity." Ben said.

Bokomon: "And seems to enjoy batteries." Bokomon said.

Takuya and JP: "We can't eat this stuff!" Both boys said as the others gave their batteries to Dustin.

Dark Spark: "Ah well. More fore me then." Dark Spark said as he drained the power from the given batteries.

Tommy: "Say, don't you have any sugary treats lying around, you know, for special guests?"

Minomon: "How about a double A pie?" Minomon said.

Dark Spark: "Ooh. Sounds very appetizing." Dustin said, still as Dark Spark said, licking his lips as he salivated.

Nega Dustin: "Little glutton." Nega Dustin said with a facepalm.

All: "No thanks!" The others, beside Dustin said.

Minomon: "Ah!" Minomon flies away.

Dark Spark: "Hey! Wait!" Dustin said, before turning back to normal.

Dustin: "Nice going! You guys had to be ungrateful." Dustin said with a growl.

* * *

**Outside**

The gang were walking outside he facility.

Zoe: "I'm worried we might've offended the Minomon." Zoe said.

Dustin: "No, really? What made you guess?" Dustin said with sarcasm.

Takuya: "Was that sarcasm?" Takuya aske Dustin.

Dustin: "No." Dustin said with sarcasm still present in is tone.

Takuya: "There it is again!" Takuya said with a bit of anger.

JP: "Can we get back to worrying about my stomach?" JP said.

Dustin: "For god sake, guys! He was being nice, and yet you just spat in the poor thing's face! Real considerate of you guys!" Dustin said to the group.

Takuya: "Stupid batteries!" Takuya said ashe kicks a battery, it lands near the Goblimon and it grabs their attention.

Goblimon: "Huh?" The Goblimon said.

Takuya laughs nervously.

Zoe: "Hey what's that?" Zoe said, pointing towards a large building fenced off.

Bokomon: "It's a building with a fence around it, too obvious an answer." Bokomon said, not wanting to go towards the building.

Takuya: "Well let's check it out!" Takuya said as they ran to it.

The elder Kokuwamon, signified by his cane and metallic moustache, steps forward.

Takuya: "So this-"

Zoe: "Is where the Kokuwamon live." Zoe finished for Takuya.

Neemon: "At least they're out in the sunshine." Neemon said, not getting the picture.

Bokomon: "Yes, where they can sweat and rust." Bokomon said sarcastically.

Kibbles: "Poor little things." Kibbles said feeling bad for the little Kokuwamon.

Four little Kokuwamon step forward.

JP and Tommy: "Hm?" JP and Tommy asked

A little one: "You're kinda funny lookin'." One of the little Kokuwamon said as they giggled.

Kibbles: "Aw! Aren't you little munchkins so cute!?" Kibbles said, making the four giggle bashfully.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In a room where there are many fans blowing a digimon sips on a cold drink.

Digimon: "Oh that's good, oh yes." The Digimon said.

Goblimon: "Oh mighty leader." A Goblimon said.

Leader: "What?" The leader said rudely.

Goblimon: "We have reports from security of some pink, soft outsiders who have toured the factory and are now in the Kokuwamon bearings." The Goblimon said.

Leader: "I hate pink, soft outsiders!" The leader said angrily as he slashes his glass.

* * *

**In the elder Kokuwamon's home**

The heroes were sitting in the elder's home as the elder tells the events that happened to the heroes.

Elder: "Where once there was there, there is now here, which is neither here nor there." The elder said, confusing the group.

Ben, Julie and Dustin: "Huh?" Ben, Dustin and Julie said, not getting his words.

Zoe: "If I said that made any sense, I'd be lying." Zoe said.

Tommy: "Yeah I'm lost too." Tomy said in agreement.

A younger Kokuwamon steps forward.

Kokuwamon: "Sorry, the Elder's charge is a little low these days. Perhaps our story would make more sense if we begin at the beginning." The younger Kokuwamon said.

Nega Dustin: "If you would, please." Nega Dustin said with a nod.

_Flashback to the Kokuwamon living peacefully in the forest._

Kokuwamon: We Kokuwamon lived peacefully in the forest for generations, we played among the trees and had games of electric tag.

_The forest turns red and a net catches the Kokuwamon. _

Kokuwamon: "Until one day, without warning, the Goblimon attacked! The wind at the Wind Factory had gotten weaker and the energy for the generator had gotten low. So their leader had us rounded up."

_End flashback._

Kokuwamon: "They took us all from our beautiful wooden home and put us to work in the factory." The Kokuwamon said solemnly.

Elder: "Here, not there." The elder rambled.

Kibbles: "You poor things." Kibbles said, sorry for the unfortunate creatures.

Tommy: "Man that just blows." Tommy said.

Zoe: "Yeah and everything seemed so normal when we were toured the factory." Zoe said in anger at the Goblimon.

JP: "I had a feeling something was wrong, my gut told me." JP said with anger.

Takuya "Great, even your stomach's a know-it-all. So how come they needed your labor in such a modern factory?" Takuya asked the Kokuwamon.

Kokuwamon: "Our labor is more they fought us for the Goblimon, it is not the main reason they keep us. You must understand they would never let you outsiders see what really goes on there. We Kokuwamon are a timid and cowardly breed by nature, but when we're frightened we emit electrical currents up to a million volts." The Kokuwamon said.

Kokuwamon: "So they scare us, constantly. Sometimes they even pour water on us to short us out, then they use the electricity we give off at the factory. Or even worse, they threaten to hang us upside down so the charge rushes to our heads. And if all that doesn't work they show us pictures of people's feet. I've gotten so jumpy these days I feel like there's a kangaroo in my pants!"

JP: "So that was the noise I heard when I came out of the bathroom." JP said in realization.

Elder: Scary here.

Kokuwamon: "We're in the factory everyday, this really isn't very much fun for us at all."

Kokuwamon #2: "It's no pay and hard work."

Kokuwamon #3: "And no vacations."

Tommy: Well why don't you leave?

Kokuwamon 2 and 3: Hm?

JP: Yeah, when the goin' gets too tough the really smart ones take off.

Takuya: "Are you out of your mind?! If they take off then the Goblimon will track them down and smash them all into little pieces!" Takuya said to JP. Dustin clenched his fist and the info he received made Dustin so mad it was not even funny.

Dustin: "I'm going outside for a minute." Dustin said with seething anger and walked out, the others watched in worry.

Ben: "Uh oh. Looks like he's really upset." Ben said a bit scared and word.

Takuya: "Is he okay?" Takuya asked with worry and fear in his tone.

Kibbles: "We better check on him." Kibbes said as they went outside and saw Dustin punch a large boulder with nothing but his bare hands.

Dustin: "**THOSE LITTLE FUCKING SLAVERS! I'M GONNA TEAR EVERYSINGLE ONE OF THOSE GREEN SACKS OF CRAP TO PIECES!**" Dustin shouted as he relentlessly punched the boulder, surprisingly creating big cracks on the boulder.

Tommy: "Whoa." Tommy said with shock.

Kibbles: "Tommy, get behind me sweetie." Kibbles said as Tommy got behind her, as did Neemon and Bokomon.

Bokomon: "What's the matter with him?" Bokomon asked in fear.

Ben: "There are many things Dustin hates the most, and slavery is one of those things." Ben said.

Dustin: "**AND WHEN I ENCOUNTER THE LEADER, I'M GONNA FUCK THAT GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH HIM UP SO BADLY THAT HE'LL BE ON LIFE SUPPORT FOR THE REMAINDER OF HIS DAYS!**" Dustin yelled and with one final punch, he shattered the boulder to tiny pieces of rubble.

JP: "Yikes!" JP said in utter shock.

But Dustin wasn't done venting out his anger as he went to a metal pole and punched it relentlessly, making it bend.

Kokuwamon: "Should we do something?" Kokuwamon asked.

Nega Dustin: "That would be ill advised." Nega Dustin said.

Dustin: "**GGGGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" Dustin yelled at the top o his lungs and punched with all his might, making the pole bend backwards and land on the ground with a ground shaking thud.

Neemon: "Gaahh!" Neemon yelled.

Bokomon: "Oh my!" Bokomon said in shock as he felt the ground shake.

Zoe: "Woah." Zoe yelled as she landed on her but. Dustin finally calmed down as e was on his knees, breathing heavily like he just ran a marathon and sweating buckets. The group cautiously approached Dustin.

Dustin: "Those… green skinned… midgets… make me sick… to the deepest pit… of my fucking stomach!" Dustin said in between pants.

Takuya: "You okay, dude?" Takuya asked, Dustin looked at hi with an angry look. "I guess that is a no." Dustin took some deep breaths and composed himself.

Dustin: "Sorry you guys had to see that." Dustin said as he got up.

Kokuwamon: "You may need to hydrate yourself after that outburst." Kokuwamon said worriedly, but Dustin waves off.

Dustin: "I'm…I'm fine." Dustin said, looking like he was close to passing out.

Kibbles: "Babe, you need some water." Kibbles said as a Kokuwamon brought a glass of water. Dustin eventually gave in and drank with fervor.

Dustin finally got himself steady again.

Zoe: "Feel better now?" Zoe asked Dustin.

Dustin: "I will once I wring every ounce of life those Goblimon have in them." Dustin said with a bit of anger still present.

Takuya: "You ane me both." Tauya said.

JP: "Let me guess, Tacky! You got some bright idea they should band together and fight back?" JP said.

Kokuwamon: "We're not really fighters and as for running away, we can't because the Goblimon security is just too tight." Kokuwamon said.

Takuya: "Well it seems like those are your only two options." Takuya said.

Kokuwamon: "I suppose if we had to choose, we would prefer the running option." Kokuwamon said

Takuya: "If you run now you'll never stop running, but if you fight them you could be free forever. You won't have to do it alone, we'll help ya beat them." Takuya said.

Dustin: "As long as I get a piece of the action, I'm game." Dustin said with a nod.

Little Kokuwamon: "Hm?" The little Kokuwamon said in curiosity.

JP: "Hey, who died and made you decision guy anyway? What if we don't want any part of this fight, huh?" JP said to Takuya while Zoe and Tommy stand up.

Zoe: "I'm in." Zoe said.

Kibbles: "Count us in as well." Kibbles said as Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie nod with a smile.

Tommy: "Yeah, when do we start?" Tommy said.

Bokomon and Neemon: "Excellent!" Bokomon and Neemon cheered.

The little Kokuwamon stands.

Little Kokuwamon: "Mm hm." The little Kokuwamon hummed in agreement.

Two more stand and agreed as well.

Kokuwamon: "Right let's do it!" Kokuwamon said.

Kokuwamon #2: "This might be the most important moment of our lives." A second Kokuwamon said.

Kokuwamon #3: "However short they may be!" A third kokuwamon said.

Elder: "Here, here!" The elder said, joining in as well.

Takuya: "Well something tells me those Goblimon aren't gonna get the shock of their lives!" Takuya said.

Dustin: "And there won't be anything left of the boss once I'm done with him." Dustin said.

Zoe: "Okay, is everyone ready?" Zoe mon asked.

The Kokuwamon: "Ready when you are!" All the Kokuwamon said in agreement.

JP: "Ch, ready to get ourselves killed." JP said cynically.

Dustin: "Shut it!" Dustin said to JP.

A Minomon hears this outside.

Minomon: "Oh I knew it! Anyone who turns down double A pie has got to be trouble! Snimon's not gonna like this!" He said as he pulls himself up with his string.

Takuya has a plan drawn out.

Takuya: "Well listen up, we're gonna do this tonight! First, Zoe, Julie and Nega Dustin will cause a distraction right here. They're gonna try to get as many Goblimon as possible over to the gate. That is, if you guys think you can handle it." Takya said.

Zoe: "No sweat." Zoe said.

Takuya: "Then the rest of us will move into the factory and wait for the right moment to attack and when the signal comes, we all hit the same target: destroy the assembly line and that's it. So what do ya say, are ya with me?" Takuya asked the Kokuwamon.

The Kokuwamon: "Affirmative!" The Kokuwamon cheered.

Takuya: "Great, this is teamwork guys and a great plan! Just like the ones I used to draw up for my army men, except this time it's for real! Pretty cool, huh? Heh, heh, heh." Takuya said, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

Dustin: "Well, look at you, general." Dustin said with a hint of pride for the boy.

Tommy: "I get it, so if there's no place for them to work I guess they'll just get to go home again." Tommy said.

Takuya: "It's not quite that simple, Tommy. We'll still have the Goblimon leader to get rid of." Takuya said.

Dustin: "I'll take care of the boss man." Dustin said, wanting to maul the leader.

Takuya: "You sure man?" Takuya asked.

Dustin: "You should know me by now. When I have my sights on something, I see to it that I'll get it done. If that raggedy slaver thinks he's gonna get away with this, then he must be on some kind of drug." Dustin said as Takuya nods.

JP: "I'm not going." JP said flatly.

All: "What?" Everyone asked.

Dustin: "Excuse me?" Dustin asked.

JP: "Why don't you guys take care of this one and just holler if you need me." JP said.

Takuya: "What are you saying, JP?" Takuya asked his heavyweight companion.

JP: "I'm saying that you guys are on your own. You don't need me, you probably don't even want me. I can't become a digimon like you guys! I'm just tall...sweet...cuddly." JP said, feeling like he's the odd one out.

Kibbles: "JP, that's not true and you know that." Kibbles said.

Takuya: "Man I will never understand what your problem is." Takuya said a bit annoyed.

JP: "My problem is you, trying to make me do what I don't want to!" JP snapped at Takuya. Takuya was about to respond, but Dustin stopped him.

Dustin: "Goddammit JP, we're all in this together! If you're gonna stick around here while we help these guys, then I'll drag your little ass with us." Dustin growled, scaring Jp a bit.

Kibbles: "Dustin! Do I have to freeze you solid to cool you off!?" Kibbles said to Dustin with a growl.

Bokomon: "You loudmouths are gonna make the Kokuwamon cry." Bokomon said as Dustin noticed the Kokuwamon starting to tear up, and eventually calmed himself.

Kokuwamon #2: "We understand what JP is going through." The second Kokuwamon said, feeling sorry for JP.

Kokuwamon: "You see, before we met you we never even dreamed of fighting back." Kokuwamon said.

Kokuwamon #2: "But you have given us hope and that is something we haven't had in a long time and you have seen how strong we can be if we just believe in ourselves." The second Kokuwamon said.

Elder: "We believe." The elder said.

Takuya: "You do?" Takuya said as JP walks off to the wall.

JP: "Believe in yourself, like it's just that simple. Gimme a break." JP said as puts his hands against the wall and a little Kokuwamon runs over.

Dustin: "You know what? Fine! You wanna sit here and not be a hero? Then by all mean, be my guest!" Dustin said, his words getting to JP.

Ben: "Ouch!" Ben said shock.

Kibbles: "Dustin Thomas Hogan!" Kibbles said but Dustin just storms out.

Nega Dustin: "I'll go talk to him." Nega Dustin said as he went after his brother.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

Later the sun sets and JP is watching it on a hill.

JP: 'Why did I get on that stupid train anyway?' JP thought to himself as a little Kokuwamon runs to his side.

JP: 'I can't do anything right in the Digital World.' JP thought with a bit of sadness. Then thought about Dustin's words.

_Flashback_

_Dustin: "You know what? Fine! You wanna sit here and not be a hero? Then by all means, be my guest!" Dustin said, his words getting to JP._

_End Flashback_

Little Kokuwamon: "Excuse me, sir." The Kokuwamon said to JP, grabbing his attention.

Little Kokuwamon: "Can we really go back to the forest tomorrow? I miss the trees." The little Kokuwamon.

JP: "Don't worry, we'll get ya back home." JP said with a smile.

Little Kokuwamon: "Gee, thanks mister, ha ha ha." The little Kokuwamon said when suddenly, Omnimon appear behind the two. JP noticed the familiar Digimon.

JP: "Omnimon?" JP asked as Onimon looked to the Kokuwamon.

Omnimon: "Can you excuse us, little one?" Omnimon said to the Kokuwamon, who nods and runs along. Omnimon then sits with JP.

Omnimon: "I sense something is troubling you child. Penny for your thoughts?" Omnimon said to JP, who just sighs.

JP: "I feel like I'm just the guy in the background." JP said, Omnimon knew what he was getting at.

Omnion: "I take it that you are the remaining one that hasn't found a spirit?" Omnimon asked JP, who nods.

JP: "Yeah. Am I not worthy of getting a Spirit?" JP said, feeling down.

Omnimon: "You may think so as of right now, but you are brought into the Digital World for a reason. The D-Tectors only appear to those who can utilize the power of the Spirits." Omnimon said, JP looking to the knight Digimon.

Omnimon: "Besides. You may not think you are a warrior Jp, but you are. Even if you have no powers like Dustin or Ben, you are warrior chosen to save the innocent." Omnimon said to JP, cheering him up.

JP: "You really think so?" JP asked Omnimon.

Omnimon: "I do not think, I know. Now, will you join your comrades and prove your worth, or will you run away and hide?" Omnimon asked JP, who took his words to consideration. JP had a look of determination and stood up.

JP: "You're right. No more running. I gotta help them out as best as I can." JP said as Omnimon stands up.

JP: "Thanks. Glad we had this talk." JP thanked the knight Digimon.

Omnimon: "A pleasure, my boy." Omnimon said with a nod.

* * *

**Later that night.**

**With the gang**

Everyone was near the factory, ready for a fight of their lives.

Takuya, Zoe and Tommy holds Spirit Evolve to Agunimon, Kazemon and Kumamon, Dustin transforms into Ghostfreak and Ben transformed into Big Chill.

Ghostfreak: "Its hammer time!" Dustin said and summons a hammer with the head resembling Armodrillo's forearms with clenched fists. With a mighty swing, he breaks the front door, the alarm goes off and many Minomon swing down.

The Minomon: "Warning! Warning!" The Minomon called.

Kazemon: "Go away you mouthy pinecones!" Kazemon said as Dustin pealed his skin, revealing black and white tentacles, scaring the Minomon as they pull themselves up.

Kazemon flies up.

Kazemon: "**HURRICANE WAVES!**" Zoe unleashes small thin tornadoes from her fingertips, destroying the alarms and making an explosion that she, Nega Dustin and Julie walk into.

Kazemon: "Come out, come out wherever you are. Hm, hm." Zoe said.

Nega Dustin: "Hiding is futile. I can track your thoughts down to find you. So you best come on out." Nega Dustin said as the Goblimon run out as Agunimon, Big Chill, Ghostfreak and Kumamon watch.

Agunimon: "Right now follow me!"

Agunimon, Kumamon, the Kokuwamon, Bokomon and Neemon run in.

Some Kokuwamon follow JP up a hill to watch the plan.

The Kokuwamon: "Buzz, two, three, four. Buzz two, three, four." The Kokuwa chanted

Kazemon knocks down some Goblimon while Nega Dustin levitated some Gblimon and glung them and Ship morphed into an arm cannon on Julie's arm to blast more Goblimon.

In the factory some Goblimon run to the Kokuwamon and they tackle the Goblimon.

The Kokuwamon: "Power Surge!" The Kokuwamon called out as electricity weakens the Goblimon and a Kokuwamon pushes a Goblimon through the glass and onto the conveyor belt.

Kokuwamon: "Power Surge!" The Kokuwamon fires off electricity and destroy the factory parts.

Kumamon: "Crystal Freeze!" Tommy breathes icy breath, freezing the Goblimon inside the cells.

Kumamon: "Yeah!"

Agunimon: "Alright, nice work, Kumamon." Agunimon said as the others follow as they run down the hallway.

Neemon: "He made Goblimon pops." Neemon.

Ghostfreak: "And I'm gonna play the world's largest game of whack a mole." Dustin said with his hammer held in his hands.

* * *

**On the hill**

JP: 'There's gotta be some way I can help them.' JP thought.

* * *

**With the gang**

The others approached a door, the Kokuwamon fire electric jolts to break the lock.

Kokuwamon: "This should get us past the lock." One of the Kokuwamon said as the lock breaks and the door opens.

Neemon: "Open, says me." Neemon said as everyone ran inside.

Agunimon: "Next stop, the assembly line! Huh?" Agunimon said when suddenly, the lights turn on and they see a lot of Goblimon.

Neemon: "Oh no!" Neemon.

Kibbles: "This is not good." Kibbles said in worry.

Bokomon: "I don't like the looks of this." Bokomon said when a large insect digimon comes down on a hook and chain. It somewhat resembled a mantis. This was the leader of the Goblimon.

Leader: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha." The leader laughed maniacally.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Snimon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Insectoid**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Attribute: Unknown, Virus Busters, Jungle Troopers**

Bokomon: "Snimon, this praying mantis digimon has blades for hands, his special attack is Twin Sickles."

* * *

Snimon: "Well, look what we have here." Snimon said as he jumps down.

Snimon: "You destroyed part of my factory so I'll destroy you!" Snimon said as he went to slash at Agunimon, but was blocked by Dustin's Armodrillo hammer.

Ghostfreak: "Not happening you oversized pest! Your fight is with me!" Dustin said as he looked to Takuya and returned to normal.

Dustin: "You guys deal with the Goblimon. This big bug's mine!" Dustin said before looking to Snimon.

Snimon: "You think you can beat me boy?" Snimon taunted as Dustin held his hammer.

Dustin: "Oh, there's gonna be bug guts everywhere." Dustin growled.

* * *

**On the hill**

JP still contemplating on how to help his friends. He then heard the elder's voice.

Elder: "You can't!" The elder said, grabbing JP's attention. He then sees the little Kokuwamon runs out.

Elder: "You're too small!"

Little Kokuwamon: "Only on the outside, remember what Takuya said? I believe in myself, I do!" The Little Kokuwamon said.

Elder: "Yes, but you must also believe in others to fight when you can't." The elder said, then JP remembered the talk he had with Omnimon.

JP: "He can't, but I can." JP said as he puts his hands on the little Kokuwamon's shoulder.

Little Kokuwamon: "Mister?" The little Kokuwamon asked but JP then runs down the hill.

Little Kokuwamon: "You can do it!" The little Kokuwamon cheered JP on.

* * *

**With Zoe, Nega Dustin and Julie**

Kazemon dodges the clubs the Goblimon throw at her while Julie blasts some more away.

Goblimon: "There's only three of them. Goblin Strike!" The Goblimon throw fireballs at three but only one hits Kazemon's wings and knocks her down.

Kazemon: "Uh!" Before she hits the ground, she flies up and away.

Nega Dustin: "Take this you heathens." Neda Dustin fired multiple dark energy balls at the Goblimon.

* * *

**With the others**

Dustin was swinging his hammer at Snimon, but he dodges each swing.

Some Goblimon chase Kumamon inside, who trips. Bokomon and Neemon get chased too.

Agunimon: "Pyro Darts!" Agunimon fires some flaming darts at some of the Goblimon.

Dustin: You enslaved these little guys or your own gain! And for that, I'm gonna squish your ugly ass!" Dustin swung at Snimon again but Snimon uses his sickles as a shield.

Snimon: "Oh cry me a river!" Snimon said before notiting Kibbles. "But I'm thinking on having that two-legged dog as my own personal maid. Or maybe a form of "stress relief", if you catch my drift." Snimon chuckled sinisterly, knowing his words struck a nerve, which they did.

Dustin: "**GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! I'LL KILL YOU!**" Dustin swung with all his might, but Snimon dodged and snuck behind him.

Snimon: "**TWIN SICKLES!**" Snimon swung his blades as Dustin's back'

Dustin: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dustin screamed in pure agony.

Agunimon: "**DUSTIN!**" Agunimon called out.

Kibbles: "**NO!**" Kibbles shouted in fear as Dustin fell to the ground unconscious as a ring of fractal code appeared around him.

Bokomon: "Oh no!" Bokomon said in panic.

Snimon: "Well. Looks like this human's data will be very useful to me." Snimon said before he was suddenly picked up telepathically.

Nega Dustin: "**TRY IT, AND I WILL CAUSE YOU SO MUCH PAIN, THAT YOU WILL LIVE IN AN ENDLESS TORTURED STATE WHERE YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A PUPPET WITH NO EMOTIONS!**" Nega Dustin yelled as he telepathically flung Snimon before levitating towards Dustin.

Nega Dustin: "Brother!" Nega Dustin said in worry. The ring of fractal code vanished, and Dustin regained consciousness. The wounds were gone, surprisingly, as if they never happened.

Dustin got up and saw some Goblimon have Kumamon, Bokomon, and Neemon trapped against a wall.

Kibbles: "**DRIFT!**" Kibbles chanted as the Goblimon were now levitating.

Snimon: "There is no escape!" Snimon flies down and scratches Agunimon across the face then bats him away with his tail.

Agunimon tries to hold back Snimon.

Agunimon: '_This guy's too strong!_' Takuya thought in fear.

Snimon: "What's your name? Or should I just call you lunchmeat? Ha ha!"

Agunimon: "None of your business!" Agunimon said to the big bug

Snimon: "You dare to taunt me?!" Snimon says angrily before Agunimon lifts Snimon over his head and tosses him at the central machine.

Agunimon hits is fists together and Snimon flies down to him again.

Snimon: "Twin Sickles!" The two beams knock Agunimon back into the wall.

Simon: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Now I will destroy all of your little friends, one by one!" Snimon taunted.

They didn't notice JP was being helped by some of Kokuwamon. JP got in the crane and presses some buttons and moves the crane and it hits Snimon knocking his sickles into the wall and keeping them there.

The Goblimon flee scared.

Kumamon: "JP!" Kumamon said happily.

JP: "Yeah! Ha ha!" JP cheered.

Dustin: "Boy are we glad to see you." Dustin said to JP, happy to see his buddy.

Agunimon: "Quick thinking, buddy! Huh?" Agunimon said when everyone sees Snimon gets one sickle out and he throws a red blade beam that cuts the crane and one-piece hit's the place where the conveyors come together.

Agunimon: "JP!" Agunimon said in worry while another part of the crane pushes Snimon into the wall.

From the smoke of the bottom a spirit appears in blue light.

Kumamon: "Is that?" Kumamon asked.

Agunimon: "A spirit!" Agunimon said in surprise. As Dustin runs to the spirit and grabs it for JP.

Bokomon checks the book.

Neemon: "Now where do you suppose that came from?" Neeon asked.

Bokomon: "The metal surrounding it must've been too thick for the D-Tector to uh detect it. Heh, heh." Bokomon said in realization.

JP: "This time that spirit's gotta be mine!" JP said.

Dustin: "I got it for ya JP." Dustin said with a smile.

He falls out of the crane, but luckily Kokuwamon catch him and bring him to Dustin who held the spirit forward.

Dustin: "All yours buddy." Dustin said as he held the spirit to JP.

JP: "Ah! Spirit!" JP called out as he holds out his D-Tector and the spirit enters it.

D-Tector: "It is time." JP's D-Tector said as a yellow sign for Thunder appears on his screen.

JP: "**EXECUTE…SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" JP shouted as was covered in a flash of light and a ring of barcode was around him. Two rectangular 'plates' seemed to appear out of nowhere and they surrounded the glowing form that was Takuya, one in front of him and the other behind him, both standing vertical before moved towards each other, squashing around Takuya as if he was in a press mould. Armour then appeared out of nowhere and fused onto his body before the 'mould' suddenly exploded and Takuya's new form was seen.

JP transformed into a large humanoid Digimon who has a large horn on its head. It is covered in a blue and yellow armor-like exoskeleton. It bears the emblem of the Spirit of Thunder on its cuisses and pronotum.

He fell through the air and landed on a small hexagonal platform before raising his fists that were charged with electricity before slamming them together.

Beetlemon: "**RRAAAAA! BEETLEMON!**"

Agunimon: "Look, JP spirit evolved!" Agunimon said with a smile.

Bokomon: "Yes, to Beetlemon, the Warrior of Thunder." Bokomon said with a smile.

Beetlemon: "I can't believe it! I'm Beetlemon!" Beetlemon said with pride.

Dustin: "You sure are buddy." Dustin said and transformed into Guyvermon.

Guyvermon: "Alright you big ugly bug! Get ready to feel the Thunder! **GUYVERMON, SLIDE EVOLUTION!**" Dustin shouted as his appearance then changed to a robotic humanoid that resebled a hybrid between a Rhinoceros beetle and a Stag beetle.

Guyvermon: "**TESLAGUYVERMON!**" Dustin shouted as multiple bolts of electricity rained down.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: TeslaGuyvermon**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Type: Warrior**

**Attribute: Variable, Vaccine**

**Family: Unknown, Metal Empire, Jungle Troopers, Virus Busters**

Ophanimon (D-Tector): "Achieved after the awakening of Beetlemon, TeslaGuyvermon is known as the swordsman of the group, despite his fiery attitude. His Bolts of Jupiter, Actaeon Thunder and Storm of Kabuterimon will leave his enemies shocked.

* * *

TeslaGuyvermon: "What's say show this big bug what we're made of." Dustin said to Beetlemon, who nods.

Snimon: "Celebrate while you can, boys. Soon you will taste the fury of Snimon!" Snimon growled.

Beetlemon: "The only thing I wanna taste is a cheeseburger with a side of fries!" Beetlemon said.

TeslaGuyvermon: "And what your gonna taste is this! **BOLTS OF JUPITER!**" Dustin shouted as his horn charged up and shot a bolt in the sky, before raining down on Snimon.

Beetlemon then rams Snimon into the wall.

Beetlemon: "Beetlemon one, green guy nothin'!" Beetlemon cheered.

TeslaDustin: "Yeah! Give me skin Bettle Bro!" Dustin said as he and Beetlemon high fived. Snimon flies to them.

Beetlemon: "Whoa!" Beetlemon said as he and Dustin flew up.

Beetlemon: "Missed us!" Beetlemon said.

Snimon: "Twin Sickles!" Snimon called and launched red blades, only to pass through them.

Beetlemon: "Oh yeah? I call forth..." Beetlemon said, trailing off.

Snimon: "Rah!" Snimon roared and fired more blades and missed.

Beetlemon: "The power of..." Beetle mon trailed off as Snimon did the same attack and missed again.

Beetlemon: "**THUNDER FIST!**" Beetlemon said as he slams Snimon on the head which slams Snimon into the wall.

TeslaGuyvermon: "Get ready to do the electric boogaloo! **STORM OF KABUTERIMON!**" TeslaGuyvermon said as the image of a humanoid beetle before the image transformed into a barrage of electric bolts, shocking Snimon with such intensity.

TeslaGuyvermon: "Take it away, Beetlemon!" TeslaGuyvermon said as Beetlemon nodded.

Beetlemon: "Where once your power was used for evil..." Beetlemon trailed off as he takes his D-Tector out and Snimon's fractal code appear and him turn black.

Beetlemon: "Let it now be used for good! Fractal Code...Digitize!" Beetlemon then scans the data and on the screen of the D-Tector is Snimon. The rest of the Goblimon run.

The area where the spirit was found lights up and catches on fire.

Agunimon: "The factory's gonna blow! Everybody out!" Agunimon said as everyone ran outside. Once everyone was outside, the factory exploded.

The factory explodes with all outside.

Elder: "Finally! There is here!" The elder said with happiness.

Kokuwamon: "Our story has come full circle!" Kokuwamon said just as happy that the nightmare was finally over.

JP: "You can all go back to your real homes now." JP said to the Kokuwamon.

Little Kokuwamon: "I was right to believe in you." The little Kokuwamon said, surprising.

The sandy wind blows again and with Minomon inside.

Minomon: "Warning! Hey warning! We're getting carried away here!" The Minomon sais, making everyone laugh.

Dustin: "JP, I want to apologise for the words I said earlier." Dustin sad to JP, who waved.

JP: "Hey, I pretty much deserved them. I was jealous that the others had he spirits, and as a result, I was a jerk. But after becoming Beetlemon and helping you guys, I'm willing to help out as best as I can." JP said as Dustin pat his back.

Omnimon: "I am proud of you young one." Omnimon said, surprising everyone.

Ben: "Omnimon?" Ben asked.

Omni: "Yes. And I have had a hand in JP's heroism. He just needed some encouraging words." Omnimon said to JP, who nods with a smile.

JP: "Now can we find some food, please? Guys?" JP asked as we all share a laugh again.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

A figure was watching the scene.

Digimon: "What? More human child gets spirit?" The shadow of the digimon against the wall shows he has troll like features.

Digimon: "Rah!" The figure growled as the fire on the stick blows out.

* * *

**Alright and chapter four is finally here. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see y'all next time. Buh-bye.**


	6. On top of Grumblemon Mountain

**Hello everybody back to Dustin 10 Legendary Frontier.**

**Okay, so I've decided that these are the full harems Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin have.**

**Dustin: Kibbles, Ranamon, Bastemon, Lilithmon, Lotusmon and Venusmon**

**Ben: Julie, Angewomon, Renamon, Lillymon, Lilamon and Witchmon**

**Nega Dustin: Rosemon, Mermaidmon, LadyDevimon, Sakuyamon, Dianamon and Darcmon**

**Pairings include:**

**Takuya x Zoe**

**Koichi x Lucreciamon (OC)**

**Lucreciamon is Lucemon's sister and basically represents a feminized of Lucemon's Rookie form.**

**Also, Dynasmon and Crusadermon will help the warriors instead of going against them and there will be all seven great demon lords instead of just Lucemon. The only good ones are Lilithmon and Beelzemon.**

Talking

**YELLING**

_Thinking_

**Alien/Digimon Database**

_Flashback_

Singing

**_Telepathic link_**

* * *

**On top of Grumblemon Mountain**

* * *

The group of young heroes were were at some kind of amusement stand in a local town. But it was anything but amusing because some Digimon was telling a joke that hardly made make any sense. And the entire audience didn't seem to be enjoying it either.

Ben: "Oh man. Don't these guys, know anything about entertainment." Ben said out of total boredom.

JP: "I hardly doubt they even know the meaning of the word "entertainment"." JP said with a yawn.

Ben: "Well in this town, they don't know anything about music." Said Bokomon.

Dustin: "What? You serious?" Asked Dustin as Neemon then nodded.

Dustin: "Well, if that' the case, why don't we teach them then?" Dustin said as everyone then nodded.

The Digimon on the stage then went off as the Ben, Dustin, Nega Dustin, Julie and Kibbles went on. Dustin pulled out his phone and called for Ship. Ship hopped on stage and morphed into a boombox. Dustin then hooked his phone to Ship and played the chosen song.

(Enter: I am me instrumental by DAGames)

Ben: Like a wolf, I'll prowl and prey on the darkened ones

Bring me fate

Crawl through the Devil's lair, I set the lights on a broad escape

It's not too late

Well, the inky-man's coming, passed the solitary summonin'

I'm the bait

It'll make my up and over and out, canvas large, I'll crawl about

Don't get loud

They say I'm the man in the middle, play a fiddle

For my life long endeavor to find myself

They don't want me finding out the truth

The inconceivable house with a roof

Take it to the top, the lord, he stomps

But I said

"Leave me be for I'm the one within the blackened sea"

You don't know me but I know you

I'm not one, nor two, nor three

You can sing it right

But there's no more symphony

Well, I've got this army

Now, let's party

This ink is all the same body

All bark, no bite, no winning this fight

You made think I'm a clone but I am me

Takuy: "Wow! Those guys are good!" Takuya said, enjoying the song.

Tommy: "Really good." Tommy said as the audience seemed to enjoy the performance.

Dustin: Mark your spot, the sign the Devil's coming in hot

Don't be afraid

If the day has cometh when those claws will plummet

Danger of failure thwarts my remains

Well, maybe I got nothing short of brains and no more promise

I'll prevail

And your wicked trail is doneth

Got you cornered, no more running

Testify my traits

Ben: If I cast away the shadow, I'll survive

Dustin: Sure, but if death awaits it's all inevitable

I'm a pinnacle of the night

Ben: If I find my exit, I'll defend it

Dustin: But exits are for chumps don't ya know?

Ben: Leave me be for I'm the one within the blackened sea

Dustin: You don't know me, but I know you

I'm not one, nor two, nor three

You can sing it right

But there's no more symphony

Well, I've got this army

Now, let's party

This ink is all the same body

All clamp, no plight, no winning this fight

You made think I'm alone but I am me

Zoe: "Woohoo!" Zoe cheered.

Arukenimon: "Those kids got talent." An Arukenimon said.

LadyDevimon: And those boys are pretty cute for humans." A LadyDevimon said with a flirtatious smirk.

Kibbles, Julie and Nega Dustin: Get up, you gotta run, go run

Now run, how fun it's done

Please let me be

Dustin: Slow but steady, you're not ready for the truth

Please let me be

Ben: Got to run for my life, got to try

Please let me be

Ben and Dustin: Got to run for my life, got to try

Please let me be

Ben: Got to run for my life, got to run for my life

Dustin: Slow but steady, you're not ready for the truth

Please let me be

Ben: Got to run for my life, got to run for my life

Ben and Dustin: Leave me be for I'm the one within the blackened sea

You don't know me

But I know you

I'm not one, nor two, nor three

You can sing it right

But there's no more symphony

Well, I've got this army

Now, let's party 

This ink is all the same body

It's an endless tale, only I prevail

You made think I'm alone but I am me

Kibbls, Julie and Nega Dustin: Get up, you gotta run, go run

Now run, how fun it's done

Please let me be

Dustin: Slow but steady, you're not ready for the truth

Please let me be

Ben: Got to run for my life, got to try

Please let me be

Ben and Dustin: Got to run for my life, got to try

Please let me be

(End: I am me instrumental by DAGames)

As the song ended, the audience went nuts, applauding the young heroes. Dustin and his friends then came down from the stage and walked to the kids, Bokomon and Neemon.

Zoe: "That was amazing." Zoe said with an excited smile.

Bokomon: "I'll say. Very catchy." Bokomon said.

Takuya then noticed a snail Digimon passing out fliers. Takuya grabbed one and read what it said. The others noticed the words on the flier.

Takuya: "Heroes wanted? We'll help you." Takuya said to the snail like Digimon. He resembled a yellow-green snail with big, red eyes on skinny stalks and had a shell that has blue stripes and resembles that of a nautiloid.

Shell digimon: "You will?! Follow me." The snail Digimon leads them to a trail track and a cart. "My name's KaratsukiNumemon and my village is on the other side of these tracks." The now named KaratsukiNumemon said.

Takuya: "Alright let's go." Takuya said as they ride the tracks and it's fine until the tracks turn to the side.

All: "Ah!"

Dustin: "**GAH!** The hell!?"" Dustin asked out of fear.

Takuya: "What's going on!?" Takuya asked as the mini car stops on the side against a cliff side with a fence.

KaratsukeNumemon: "Follow me." KaratsukiNumemon said as he was on the mountain wall.

Zoe: "How do we get up there?" Zoe asked.

KaratsukeNumemon: "Walk up." KaratsukiNumemon said as he slithers up.

Takuya: "I guess we should use the fence." Takuya said.

Dustin: "I got a better idea." Dustin said as he transformed into Spidermonkey.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database**

**Species Name: Arachnichimp**

**Given Name: Spidermonkey**

**Arachnichimps are a sapient mammalian/insectoid species from planet Aranhaschimmia. **

**Arachnichimps are blue chimpanzee-like aliens with 4 arms, 4 or 6 eyes and two legs. **

**They can spin webs from their tail and are very agile. They also climb walls. Their diet is unknown, it is shown that they spin giant sticky webs like spiders. **

**Arachnichimps seems to have a monarchy.**

* * *

Dustin then slapped on the faceplate on bis chest, causing four gray spikes to emerge and encase him in a green wave of light. Changing from a four-armed blue monkey to a large gorilla with purple skin, black fur and three pairs of eyes. He lacks Spidermonkey's tail and extra pair of arms, but they are replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold into his waist. This was Ultimate Spidermonkey.

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "**ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY!**" Dustin shouted as he banged his chest much like a gorilla would.

JP: "Wow!" JP said, unsure whether to be amazed or scared.

Bokomon: "**YIKES!**" Bokomon said, taken by surprise.

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "Cool right? But wait till you see this!" Ultimate Spidermonkey said as he slapped the symbol on his chest again, causing four more grey spikes to emerge and engulf his body in another wave of green light. This time he changed to something even more weird. The upper half resembled a mandrill with violet skin, a muzzle with a green stripe down the middle and protruding lavender ridges on the sides, yellow spider fangs on each side of his mouth, two extra sets of mandrill arms in place of purple sider legs, and dark gray fur. The lower half however was that of a Spiny Orb-weaver spider that is black with the abdomen having red marks showing the image of a snarling ape.

Zenith Spidermonkey: "**ZENITH SPIDERMONKEY!**" Dustin shouted again banging on his chest. Ben transformed into Big Chill and carried Julie while Nega Dustin levitated himself and Kibbled.

Zenith Spidermonkey: "Alright, all aboard!" Zenith Spidermonkey as the kids hopped onto his spider body. The kids then noticed that they were stuck to his body.

Takuya: "Huh. Looks like we won't have to worry about falling off." Takuya said.

Zenith Spidermonkey: "Alright. Up we go!" Dustin said as he climbed up the mountain as Ben and Nega Dustin flew upwards. Eventually they get to a house and they look in to see Koji.

Takuya: "Hey, what are you doing here?" Takuya said as he, Zoe, Tommy and JP got off of Dustin, who reverted back to normal.

Nega Dustin: "This is unexpected." Nega Dustin said, looking at Koji.

JP: "Well at least we'll get some good food to make us feel better." JP said motioning to a pile of leaves is colored cabbage heads.

Takuya: "Is...that what I think it is?" Takuya asked.

JP: "I don't know, looks like rabbit food." JP said.

Zoe: "Well at least rabbits get to eat." Zoe said as she grabbed one. Dustin grabs some and gave the kids a piece.

Ben: "Well, better than nothing, I guess." Ben said with a shrug.

Zoe: "Here goes nothing." Zoe said before she bites into it. "Mm, molto buono. Dig in. tastes like steak." Zoe said as Dustin bites into his.

Dustin: "Oh my god! Mine tastes like hickory smoked sausages! My taste buds are in absolute heaven!" Dustin said as he chowed down.

They all take one and bite into their respective vegetables.

JP: "Mine tastes like chicken." JP said.

Tommy: "Mine's like a potato." Tommy said in glee.

Kibbles: "Sweet! Mine tastes like a cheeseburger!"

Ben: "Mine tastes like chili fries!" Ben said.

Nega Dustin: "Mine is supreme pizza!" Nega Dustin said in joy.

Julie: "Mine's calamari. What about you Takuya?" Julie asked Takuya.

Takuya: "Mine's just like asparagus!" Takuya said.

Koji sits away from everyone else and eats his quietly.

Takuya: "Yuck!" JP, Zoe and Tommy said.

Takuya: "I like asparagus..." Takuya said when sees him.

Takuya: "How'd he get here anyway?" Takuya asked.

KaratsukiNumemon: "Fell, he fell from the sky." KaratsukiNumemon said, surprising everyone.

Takuya: "He did what?" Takuya asked in shock.

KaratsukiNumemon: "He fell." KaratsukiNumemon repeated.

Dustin: "How in god's name did he fall from the sky and not get banged up!?" Dustin asked in shock

Flashback to Koji falling into a pile of hay.

Koji: Ah! Oh! 

The KaratsukiNumemon: "Uh!" The KaratsukiNumemon winced.

KaratsukiNumemon: "Well, we finish and the universe throws a human into the works." The KaratsukiNumemon leader said in shock.

End flashback.

Kibbles: "Well, are you okay after a fall like that?" Kibbles asked Koji with wrry.

Koji: "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." Koji said a bit rudely.

Ben: "So, what brings you here anyway" Ben asked.

Koji: "Grumblemon has the captives in a cave." Koji said as they look at a drawing of the mountain.

Koji: "It's right about...here." Koji said as he points to the middle area of the mountain. "We'll have to get in and out quickly." Koji said as Dustin transformed into XLR8 while Ben transformed into Jetray.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database**

**Species Name: Aerophibian**

**Given Name: Jetray**

**Aerophibians are a species of alien from the oceanic planet Aeropela. **

**Aerophibians are red humanoid manta rays with yellow or orange horns connected to their mouths of the same color, small lizard-like tails and manta ray-like wings that are yellow in the front and either red or yellow in the back. Their hips have markings that resemble gills, and they have a black zigzag pattern around their upper torso that sometimes has a yellow outline. **

**Although Aerophibians are traditionally red-skinned, blue-skinned Aerophibians also exist. **

**The Aerophibians build cities inside the spiral rocks on Aeropela. In prehistoric times, Aerophibians used their neuroshock blasts to hunt prey; however, they mostly use it for self defense nowadays. **

**Aerophibians are capable of flying at the speed of sound. They are highly adaptable, being able to can breath underwater and survive in the vacuum of space. Therefore, they are considered to be an all-terrain species. **

**Aerophibians can fire green laser-like "neuroshock" blasts from their eyes and tail, which they mostly use to hunt prey. These blasts are powerful enough to cause pain to Pyronites, Vaxasaurians, and Amperi, as well as destroy Sonorosian clones. **

**Aerophibians can charge their neuroshock tail blasts in a way that leaves a glowing green trail while flying. **

**Aerophibians possess enhanced strength, which extends to their prehensile feet and tail.**

* * *

Jetray: "These should speed things up." Ben said as the KaratsukiNumemon are on the wall and nervous.

JP: "Just relax." JP said to the digimon.

XLR8: "I know we look weird, but we don't bite!" Dustin reassured the snail Digimon.

The KaratsukINumemon: "Ah." The KaratsukiNumemon jumped.

JP: "Have no fear, leave everything to us, Legendary Warriors!" JP said as the KaratsukiNumemon get freaked out and back up.

Tommy: "Huh?" Tommy asked.

Zoe: "What's the matter?" Zoe asked, noticing their odd.

Elder: "You mean all of you...are Legendary Warriors?" The elder said.

Takuya: "Yeah, in the flesh!" Takuya said as he flexes his arms.

The KaratsukiNumemon huddle together and talk quietly.

Tommy: "Hey, what got them so worked up?" Tommy said confused.

Bokomon: "Believe me, I'd have trouble believing you're Legendary Warriors too." Bokomon said with a shrug.

JP: "I bet they're in awe of us." JP said with a hint of pride.

Nega Dustin: "I don't know. I get the feeling that they're hiding something." Nega Dustin said as the Elder clears his throat.

Elder: "It's time to go to bed."

Takuya: "And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls!" Takuya said." Takuya said.

Elder: "Uh, no, no, get some rest first and then you can tackle the job in the morning." The Elder said suddenly.

Takuya: "Huh? Uh...okay." Takuya said.

Kibbles: "Well , I am a bit exhausted." Kibbles said with a yawn.

Elder: "Now off to bed with you." The Elder said, motioning to beds that are on the side so the heroes sleep on giant leaves on the floor.

Takuya turns and sees Koji awake.

Koji: "What?" Koji said

Takuya: "Huh? Hey, you know, I didn't like you at first, but you're all right, helping out the KaratsukeNumemon and all." Takuya said, Koji turns over.

Koji: "They helped me first, but don't think I'll help you." Koji said, making Takuya turn over too.

Takuya: 'Yeah, like I'd even want your help.' Takuya though before closing his eyes.

* * *

Later

* * *

Takuya opens his eyes and sees the cliff bottom below them.

Takuya: "Man that's a long way down. Huh." Takuya said before realizing his words.

Takuya (thinking): 'Long way down?!' Takuya thought in shock as but Koji and Neemon freak out cause Neemon's asleep. And Dustin and his friends were nowhere in sight.

Zoe: "What's goin' on here?!" Zoe asked in fear.

JP: "I don't wanna know!" JP said.

Tommy: "Wait! Where are Dustin and the others!" Tommy asked as the others noticed their absence.

Takuya and Koji look up at the KaratsukiNumemon who have them tied up by stakes sticking out on the side.

Koji: "What are you doing?"

Elder: "We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women." The elder said.

Takuya: "You dirty sneaks, is that why you brought us here?"

Zoe: "And what have you done to Dustin and the others."

Elder: "Hm! I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks, pretending to be caring, helpful strangers when you're really Legendary Warriors. And asfor your friends, they were gone by the time we tied you up!" The elder said.

KaratsukiNumemon: "Perhaps they learned the truth about Legendary Warriors and ran off." A KaratsukiNumemon said bitterly.

Nega Dustin: Thin again you diluted gastropod!" Nega Dustin's voice called out as an array of diamond shards cut the kids loose, then levitating towards safe ground before they could suffer a nasty fall.

They look to see Dustin as Diamondhead, Ben as Heatblast, Nega Dustin, Julie wearing Ship as her battle Armor and Kibbles with her staff ready. Nega Dustin then safely put the kids down.

JP: "Thanks for the save." JP said thankfully.

Takuya: "Where were you guys anyway?"

Nega Dustin: "while we were sleeping, I managed to tap into their minds and read their thoughts. For some reason they come to believe that the Legendary Warrors are the enemy. So, before they grabbed a hold of us, we snuck out use the element of surprise." Nega Dustin elaborated.

Ben: "Can you believe it? These shellheads think you're the bad guys?" Ben asked.

Zoe: "I don't understand! What's wrong with that?!" Zoe asked the Elder.

Elder: "The time for your games and lies is over. Soon you'll be back with your ally." The Elder said.

Koji: "Ally? What are you talking about?" Koji asked.

KaratsukeNumemon: "Don't play dumb, we know you're all in league with Grumblemon." A KaratsukiNumemon said, confusing everyone the heroes, save for Neemon who was still asleep.

Nega Dustin: "Grumblemon is the evil warrior in question. Another thing I learned while tapping into their minds. Turns out Grumblemon is the reason they believe we are the enemy. And judging by what I've seen about this Gumblemon, he must be the warrior of earth." Nega Dustin stated when suddenly, a boulder blasts off the cliff side leaving a hole.

Nega Dustin: "Well speak of the devil, here he is now."

Digimon: "Now give fractal code or bad things be happen." A gruff voice called out rom the hole, speaking with poor grammar.

Takuya: "Oh yeah? Says who?" Takuya taunted.

Digimon: "Say me, as you say me too what you know who I am." The Digimon revealed himself. He looked a bit like a Gnome with a bulbous nose. It had tannish skin, green eyes, he was dressed in light purple armor and a red conical hat with a mace on the tip.

Digimon: "You call me Grumblemon!" The now named Grumblemon said with an evil glare.

Ben: "That's the warrior of earth? Look's like something from Lord of the rings!" Ben said laughing, making Grumble angry.

Grumblemon: "What you say, green boy!?" Grumble asked in rage.

Zoe sees a symbol for a Legendary Warrior on his belt.

Zoe: "Nega Dustin's right. Look at that symbol." Zoe said, the others noticed it to.

Takuya: "He's also a...a Legendary Warrior?!" Takuya asked in shock.

Julie: "But, I thought they were the good guys." Julie said, just as shocked as everyone else.

Grumblemon: "Well, me no good guy! Now! Give fractal code...or else..." Grumblemon growled.

TBen: "Or else what, Gollum?" Ben taunted.

Grumblemon: "You do not want to know what or else is." Grumblemon growled.

Bokomon: "I didn't realize there were bad Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said when Nega Dustin noticed something off about the troll like Digimon.

Nega Dustin: "He's not purely evil. He's under some sort of evil influence." Nega Dustin said, confusing the others.

Zoe: "What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

Nega Dustin: "I mean that he's been corrupted, making him evil." Nega Dustin stated, making the others surprised by this.

Koji: "How can you tell." Koji said with curiosity.

Nega Dustin: "My senses are beyond the average human. Remember, I'm half Mewtwo, a Psychic Pokémon." Nega Dustin said to the group.

Grumblemon: "You talk or you give me fractal code!?" Grumblemon said with impatience.

Takuya: "Well, if you want to fight, we'll give you one. After all, we're legendary warriors too." Takuya said, the kids holding up their D-Tectors.

Grumblemon: "Huh? These weaklings be Legendary Warriors? Hm, me thinks somebody got their hands on some spirits and took them when they shouldn't have! Now I to put my hands on you and take them all right back!" Grumblemon chuckled before he reaches into the ground and pulls out a giant spiked hammer.

Grumblemon: "So!" Grumblemon said before he starts to swing the kids, only to be lifted by Nega Dustin and flung him backwards.

Grumblemon: "What just happened?" Grumblemon asked in surprise.

Ben: "For a Legenday Warrior, he sure is lacking in the brains department!" Ben said with a deadpan look. Grumblemon heard this and was now running on fumes.

Grumblemon: "Me can hear you!" Grumlemon shouted.

Dustiin: "Well, if you want those spirits, you're gonna have to go through us first! And that's not gonna be so easy big nose!" Dusti said, but Grumblemon was not scared.

Grumblemon: "Me no scared of you You thin as twig! Me will break you easy!" Grumblemon as he held his hammer.

Dustin: "Maybe not like …" Dustin said as he dialed his Ultimatrix. "Ultimatrix: Access Fusion Feature!" Dustin said.

Ultimatrix: "Access granted!" The Ultimatrix beeped.

Dustin: "Ultimatrix Fusion Command: Four Arms and Armodrillo - Code 1010!" Dustin said as the Ultimatrix beeped and showed the image of the fusion alien. Dustin pressed on the faceplate, causing his body was engulfed in green light.

Once the light was gone, everyone, including Grumblemon and the KaratsukiNumemon stared on in shock.

Dustin had turned into what looks like Armodrillo, albeit with some slight alterations. His body was now red in stead of yellow, he had a second pair of eyes and a second pair of arms, and wore pair of black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that went across his chest.

Whackhammer: "**WHACKHAMMER!**" The new alien roared out in sheer might, flexing his four muscular arms.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database**

**Species Name: ½ Tetramand, ½ Talpaedan**

**Given Name: Whackhammer**

**A combination of Talpaedan and Tetramand, Whackhammer's four muscular jack hammer arms can easily crack diamond. With the combined physical strength of both species, he takes some big size to go along with that big hurt.**

* * *

Grumblemon: "What Digimon are you!?" Grumblemon asked in shck.

Whackhammer: "Me no Digimon mole boy! Me big alien sent to kick you ass!" Whackhammer said, imitated Grublemon, making the earth warrior mad.

Grumblemon: "**SEISMIC SLEDGE!**" Grumblemon roared and swung his hammer at Dustin's head, but the attack didn't even lay a dent on his body, and he didn't even flinch.

Grumblemon was sweating buckets at this.

Whackhammer: "Was that supposed to be a hit, or a love tap?" Whackhamer said mockingly before he punched Grumblemon away. His face was literally red with anger at this point.

Ben transformed into Guyvermon while Koji Spirit Evolved into Lobomon.

Guyvermon: "Try this on for size! **NEO BREAKER!**" Ben shouted as he fired blue crystals at Grumblemon.

Lobomon: "**HOWLING LASER!**" Lobomon followed u by fireing a laser, but Grumblemon dodges both attacks.

During the fight, the KaratsukiNumemon have the kids freed.

Elder: "I'm so sorry, I have made a grave mistake."

Nega Dustin: "No time for apologies. I've managed to sneak into Grumblemon's head and found out where he keeps the hostages." Nega Dustin said.

JP: "I'm surprised dirt for brains even thinks." JP said as Nega Dustin levitates himself, Kibbles and Julie.

Kibbles: "You kids help the others while we find the hostages." Kibbles said as the kids nodded.

Julie: "ND, lead the way." Julie said, and they were off.

Elder: "Please, make sure they're safe." The elder called out.

Grumblemon slams his hammer on the ground, making the three lose their balance but Lobomon holding on by his fingers.

Grumblemon walks over, snickering and steps on his hands.

Lobomon: "**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" Lobomon yells in pain, making Ben and Dustin go wide eyed. Grumble lets that hand go and Grumblemon went to stomp, but Dustin thinks fast and slams all four arms to the ground with all his might, knocking Grumblemon of his feet. Dustin then picked Grumblemon up, glaring at the evil warrior.

Whackhammer: "Alright you little bastard! Time to go nighty night!" Dustin said as he slammed Grumblemon t the grund with enough force to leave a small crater. But Grumblemon seemed to suffer little damage.

Whackhamer: "Oh? You haven'thad enough yet, eh?" Dustin went to punch Grumblemon with his jackhammer arm ready t deliver a beating, only to change back to his normal self.

Dustin: "Shit!" Dustin cursed as Ben changed back to human too.

Ben: "Uh oh!" Ben said as Grumblemon chuckled.

Grumblemon: "Hehehe! My turn now!" Grumblemon said as he swung his hammer at Dustin, sending him crashing to a wall. Grumblemon then walked to Dustin, stomping on his most sensitive area.

Dustin: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Dustin screamed as loud and high as he could, making the boys present cringe as Zoe covered Tommy's eyes.

Takuy: "Ooh! That's gonna hurt for a while." Takuya said.

Grumblemon: "Now! Let's see how you like taste of hammer!" Grumblemon said, raising his hammer above to strike Dustin, aiming for his head.

Lobomon: "**HOWLING LASER!**" Lobomon called out before blasting Grumblemon off Dustin with a laser.

Dustin: "Thanks!" Dustin said while holding his crotch in pain.

Lobomon: "Don't mention it." Lobomon said when Takuya, JP, Tommy and Zoe Spirit Evolved into Agunimon, Beetlemon, Kumamon and Kazemon before joining the fight.

Grumblemon jumps to the roof and both Beetlemon and Agunimon follow him. Dustin casts a healing spell on himself before transforming into Guyvermon while Ben turns into Terraspin..

Beetlemon: "Don't you think it's time you gave up?" Beetlemon said to Grublemon as Kazemon flies Kumamon in through the door, Kazemon reaches a hand.

Kazemon: "Give me your hand!" Kazemon said to Lobomon, who just turns his head.

Kazemon: "Cut the macho act and give me your hand!" Kazemon said as Lobomon gives her the free hand and she pulls him in.

Agunimon: "**PYRO DARTS!**" Agunimon shouted as he fired flaming darts at Grumblemon who used his hammer to block every flame.

Beetlemon: "**LIGHTNING BLITZ!**" Beetlemon said as the electrical head butt knocks Grumblemon into the air but he uses his arms and burrows into the wall.

Beetlemon: "So, you want to start digging or should I?" Beetlemon asked his comrades.

Guyvermon: "I've got a better idea." Dustin said as he summoned a weapon very similar to a pile bunker. It resembled Armodrillo's arm with two little black straps underneath for the arm, a silver cylinder on one end, and a large drill on the other.

Terraspin: "Who! That's a new one!" Ben said in shiock.

Guyvermon: "This Omni Weapon oughta get him out easily!" Dustin said as he draws the knob on the end back, causing the drill head to spin. He then pulls his arm back, then punches the wall with enough force to break a large portion of the wall, getting Grumblemon out of hiding. Ben, Agunimon and Beetlemon were wide eyed at the scene.

Agunimon and Beetlemon: "Wow."

Terraspin: "Watcha gonna name that one?" Ben asked.

Guyvermon: "The Breaking Point!" Dustin said as Grumblemon readied his hammer.

**(Yes, I'm stealing the name of the weapon Bismuth made in Steven Universe. Sue me!)**

Guyvermon: "Your ass is grass now you ball crusher! And I'm the lawnmower!" Dustin said, preparing the pile bunker to pummel Grumblemon to the ground.

* * *

**With Kazemon, Kumamon and Lobomon**

Lobomon: "Thanks." Lobomon thanked Kazemon.

Kazemon: "Pego! Glad to do it." Kazemon said with a nod.

Lobomon: "Okay guys here's the plan, while I'm fighting Grumblemon you free the captives and get all the KaratsukiNumemon someplace safe, you got it?" Lobomon said.

Nega Dustin: "No need. Already done." Nega Dustin said, making the here look behind them and saw Kibbles, Nega Dustin and Julie with the KaratsukiNumemon.

Kazemon: "That was fast." Kazemon said.

Kibbles: "You guys stay here while we deal with that little garden gnome." Kibbles said to KaratsukiNumemon, who nod.

Elder: "Be careful." The elder said.

Kumamon: "We will." Kumamon said as the warriors joined the fray.

Grumblemon then goes under ground again.

Beetlemon: "Now where is he!?" Beetlemon asked before Grumblemon rose from the wall with his hammer ready to strike, Agunimon jumps up, and Dustin punches the wall with the Breaking Point again, getting Grumblemon out of hiding.

Kibbles: "**THUNDER!**" Kibbles said as she cast a Kingdom Hearts thunder spell on Grumblemon, shocking him. Shortly he shoock it off and went to strike Kibbles, but Dustin got in front of her and held his hand out.

(Enter We willRock You by Brittany Spears Beyonce and Pink)

Guyvermon: "**CONTACT ABSORPTION!**" Dustin absorbed the flame within his system. "**GUYVERMON, ELEMENTLAL FUSION!**" Dustin shouted as he glowed an orange light and his appearance changed.

First, of the white armor changed to a deep shade of amber. His chest plate was much larger, bulkier, stronger. His shoulder pads each had large drill protruding. His arms were both armed with a massive pile bunker shaped like a jackhammer with a drill head on the front and a piston on the back. His entire lower body was covered in slightly bulky orange and grey armor, not bulky enough to hinder movement but bulky enough to be very strong, with a drill on the shin guards and his feet looked like the three toed dragon-esk feet Agunimon had. He had dirty brown wild hair that was associated reaching his shoulders. His mask changed to the shape to the head of a bear, and is eyes glowed an amber orange color.

GeoGuyvermon: "**GEOGUYVERMON!**" The newly named GeoGuyvermon roared out, surprising everyone, even Grumblemon.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: GeoGuyvermon**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Type: Warrior**

**Attribute: Variable, Vaccine**

**Family: Unknow, Nature Spirits, Metal Empire**

D-Tector (Ophanimon): Gained after absorbing the power of earth, GeoGuyvermon is the powerful of the group in terms of physical strength. His Grizzly Grinder can break through the toughest materials, but his Gaia's Rage is his most devastating attack.

* * *

Agunimon: "Whao!" Agunimon said in amazement.

Beetlemon: "Awesome!" Beetlemon said, just as amazed.

Grumblemon: "What the…" Grumblemon said in a mix of shock and fear.

GeoGuyvermon: "You fucked up now little man!" Dustin said in pure rage as he readied one pulled back on of his arms, the drill on the pile bunker spun. "**GRIZZLY GRINDER!**" Dustin shouted as he punched Grumbemon, the collison creating a tremendous shockwave, sending Grumblemon flying backwards.

Kazemon: "Oooh! That's gotta hurt!" Kazemon said with a winc.

GeoGuyvermon: "That's for crushing my gonads you little bastard!" Dustin said with a growl.

Kibbles, Julie and Nega Dustin: "He did what!?" Kibbles, Nega Dustin and Julie said in shock.

Terraspin: "And he's not getting off the hook so easily." Ben said as he as Dustin cracked his knuckles.

GeoGuyvermon: 'And I'm just getting warmed up! **GROUND ZERO!**" Dustin shouted as he raised his arms, increasing the gravitational pull on Grumblemon before hurling multiple rocks at Grumblemon, making him wine in pain.

Grumblemon then digs underground and pops out behind GeoGuyvermon and knocks him off the ledge.

(End We willRock You by Brittany Spears Beyonce and Pink)

Agunimon: "**DUSTIN!**" Agunimonn screamed in worry as Dustin fell, but thankfully he grabs onto a ladder along the side.

GeoGreymn: "Phew! I nearly bricked my britches." Dustin sighed out, until Grumblemon pops up.

Grumblemon: "Peek-a-boo! Ha!" Grumblemon said as he went to hit Dustin, only for him to use one of his drill pile bunkers t block the attack. Lobomon aims his laser at Grumblemon.

Beetlemon: "Hang in there, buddy!" Beetlemon said as Grumblemon swings at Dustin, whose dangling from the ladder, and misses. Grumblemon hits Dustin on the head, but he wasn't fazed by the attack.

Thankfully Beeltemon flies in and carries Dustin off leaving Lobomon the perfect shot.

Lobomon: "Yes!" Lobomon said as he fired.

Grumblemon: "Uh-oh!" Grumblemon said and with quick thinking, he burrows again.

Lobomon: "Ugh! Now where are you?" Lobomon asked as Grumbleon pops up behind Lobomon.

Kibbles: "Watch out! **DRIFT!**" Kibbles said, perfoming a Kingdom Hearts gravity spell, lifting Grumblemon off the ground.

Terraspin: "Get eady to feel the heat!" Ben said as he changed from Terraspin to…Gutrot.

* * *

**Omnitrix Alien Database**

**Species: Gastrosapien**

**Given Name: Gutrot**

**Gastrosapiens are an extraterrestrial species from Gastrux in the Milky Way Galaxy. **

**Being comprised mostly of gaseous chemicals, Gastrosapiens possess the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them from the various nozzles on their body. Such gases include Sulphur dioxide (tear gas), nitrous oxide (laughing gas), sevoflurane (knockout gas), and hydrogen chloride (acidic gas). **

**The strength of the gases that this species generates depends on the amount expelled and their chemical makeup. **

**This species has a very advanced knowledge of chemistry, as well as some degree of knowledge on a species' biology. This allows them to create a gas that can specifically target the species in question. **

**Gastrosapiens are actually intelligent in general, as they seem to understand the mechanics and ramifications of time travel. Additionally, they are aware of the effects of physical trauma, as hitting someone on the head would simply result in a concussion rather than knocking that person out.**

* * *

Gutrot: "Gutrot? I was going for Heatblast!" Ben said in frustration.

Kumamon: "Gutrot? Why do you call him that?" Kumamon asked.

Nega Dustin: "His insides are a built in chemical lab. Besically, he combines various chemicals and expel them as gas" NEga Dustn elaborated.

Kazemon: "Ew!" KAzemon said. Ben then had an idea.

Gutrot: "And I think I got the perfect gas! You kids may wanna give me some room." Ben said as the kids backed up.

Beetlemon: "This is gonna smell bad, isn't it?" Beetlemon asked.

Nega Dustin: "I bet." Nega Dustin said as Ben emitted a green gas from the nozzelson his arms, and when Grumblemon cam einto contact with his, he covered his eyes in pain.

Grumblemon: "**GAAHHH! MY EYES!**" Grumblemon screaed in agony. The kids smelled this and coughed.

Lobomon: "Ugh! God! *cough* What in *cough* God's name is that!?" Lobomon said.

Gutrot: "Sulphur Dioxide, or more commonly known as Tear Gas." Ben said.

Bokomon: "Yuck! Tear Gas is right!" Bokomon said covering his nose.

Gutrot: "well, how about a little rib tickler with some Nitrous Oxide!" Ben said as he emited another gas at Grumblemon, who got back up.

Agunomon: "Nitrous what?" Agunimon asked.

GeoGuyvermon: "Laughing gas. Freaking love that stuff." Dustin said as Grumbleon starts laughing like a hyena.

Agunimon: "Pffft! Oh god." Agunimon snickered, enjoying the view.

GeoGuyvermon: "I wish I had a camera." Dustin said when suddenly, a crash of thunder was heard before it started to rain.

Gutrot: "Uh oh." Ben said.

Kumamon: "Rain." Kumamon said.

Neemon: "Careful, it's slick!" Neemon said, slipping from the wet rock.

Agunimon: "Don't have to tell us." Agunion said as Grumblemon burrowed yet again.

Then Beetlemon saw something.

Beetlemon: "Whoa look at that!" the others noticed water rolling off the side of the cliff.

Beetlemon: "All that rain is tumbling down the mountain like a...wait a minute...that gives me an idea!" Beetlemon said before flying across the side.

Beetlemon: "Hey Grumblemon, where you hidin' you fraidy cat?" Beeltemon taunted, and Grumbleon pops up behind Beetlemon. But Grumblemon had no idea that Beetleon was luring him out.

Beetlemon: "**THUNDER FIST!**" Beetlemon said as he punches the wall.

Grumblemon: "Nice shot, dorkus." Grublemon said, but then noticed the electricity flowing up the mountain to rocks.

Grumblemon: "Huh?" Grumblemon said in shock as rocks began to fall and bring Grumblemon with them.

Grumblemon: "**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" Grumblemon screamed as he came tumbling down.

Gutrot: "Have a nice fall!" Ben called out.

Agunimon: "Nice job!" Agunimon cheered.

GeoGuyvermon: "Beetleon you electric genius!" GeoGuyvermon cheered for his insectile comrade.

Beetlemon: "Yeah! It was, wasn't it?" Beetlemon said, enjoying the praise.

The KaratsukiNumemon approached th heroes and smied.

Elder: "You have our thanks, young heroes. Forgive our hostility." The elder apologized as Kibbles lifted him up and nuzzled him.

Kibbles: "It's alright." Kibbles said, kissing the elder's cheek, making him blush a bit.

Just then, they sees something in the wall.

Beetlemon: "Hey, what's that?" Beetlemon asked in shock.

Kazemon: "It must be the mountain's fractal code." Kazeon said in shock as a large fractal code shines. Suddenly, Grumblemon pops up next to it.

Kazemon: "Oh no! Grumblemon! Huh!" KAzemon said in fear.

GeoGuyvermon: "Still begging for an ass whoopin', eh?" GeoGuyvermon said, only or Grumblemon to chuckle evilly.

Grumblemon: "Oh. Ha ha, looks like I find what I want anyway." Grumblemon jumps onto the ground next to him.

Grumblemon: "I thank you, I never find without you. Now get rid you!" Grumblemon said evilly as he held a spirit.

Kazemon: "Huh!" Kazemon.

Nega Dustin: "This does not look good!" Dustin said in shock.

Grumblemon: "**EXECUTE…BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" Grumblemon shouted as his body was encased in fractal code. The code dissipates and Grumblemon changed from a small gnome like figure to a Giant with a bulbous nose, had brown skin, hazel eyes, a light brown underbelly and had light brown lining on its body.

Gigasmon: "**GIGASMON!**" The newly named Gigasmon shouted.

Gutrot: "Oh man!" Ben said before he and Dustin changed back to human form.

Dustin: "Oh come on!" Dustin said in frustration as Gigasmon grabbed Dustin.

Gigasmon: "Bye bye!" Gigas mon said eilly as he threw Dustin off the cliff.

Kibbles: "**NO!**" Kibbles yelled as Nega Dustin used his psycic powers to lift him in the air.

Gigasmon: "**QUAGMIRE TWISTER!**" Gigasmon yelled as he jumps up and spins, hitting the others and knocking them off the ledge.

Kumamon: "Hey, grab onto me! **FROZEN TUNDRA!**" Kumamon as he suddenly melts.

Kumamon: "**FROZEN TUNDRA!**" Kumamon shouts before turning into ice and sticks on the wall for the others to grab onto.

Bokomon: "Whew! That was close." BOkomon said in relief.

Gigasmon: "**EXECUTE…SLIDE EVOLUTION!**" Gigasmon said before turning back into Grublemon.

Grumblemon: "That it? That best you can do with your spirits? That pathetic! Even make pathetic look good! **EXECUTE…BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" Grumblemon Changed back to Gigasmon.

Gigasmon: "You joke!" Gigasmon taunted.

Agunimon: "Wait a minute! What's going on?" Agunimon asked in shock.

Bokomon: "Rhino boy has two evolutions." Bokomon said with wide eyes.

Gigasmon: "Now I take fractal code in name of Cherubimon! Ha!" Gigasmon said as he sucks in the code leaving the mountain nothing to stand on.

Gigasmon: "Fractal Code Digitize!" Gigasmon sai, the mountain was no more.

Kibbles: "Oh god!" Kibbles said in pure shock.

Elder: "Our mountain...is no more!" The elder said I devastation. Suddenly cabes rip and everyone started to fall as Gigasmon swallows the rest of the code.

* * *

**Alright and chapter four is finally here. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see y'all next time. Buh-bye.**


	7. Big Power in a Small Package

**Hello everybody back to Dustin 10 Legendary Frontier.**

**Okay, so I've decided that these are the full harems Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin have.**

**Dustin: Kibbles, Ranamon, Bastemon, Lilithmon, Lotusmon and Venusmon**

**Ben: Julie, Angewomon, Renamon, Lillymon, Lilamon and Witchmon**

**Nega Dustin: Rosemon, Mermaidmon, LadyDevimon, Sakuyamon, Dianamon and Darcmon**

**Pairings include:**

**Takuya x Zoe**

**Koichi x Lucreciamon (OC)**

**Lucreciamon is Lucemon's sister and basically represents a feminized of Lucemon's Rookie form.**

**Also, Dynasmon and Crusadermon will help the warriors instead of going against them and there will be all seven great demon lords instead of just Lucemon. The only good ones are Lilithmon and Beelzemon.**

Talking

**YELLING**

_Thinking_

**Alien/Digimon Database**

_Flashback_

Singing

**_Telepathic link_**

* * *

**Big Power in a Small Package**

* * *

**In a dark room**

In a dark area, an evil figure was watching the young heroes through some kind of crystal ball. The fact that the children use the spirits of five of the warriors was interesting enough. But what really intrigued him the most were the two boys with the green devices on their wrists. He'd been watching the humans for a while now, and needless to ay, these two humans in particular never ceased to amaze him.

Figure: "Interesting. These two boys can change into beings from other worlds, as well as Digimon." The figure said with a sinister smile, his curiosity increasing.

Figure: "Hm. These two humans may be useful for my cause." The figure said with a chuckle with pure evil in it.

* * *

**With the gang**

Dustin opened his eyes and saw nothing but plants everywhere. He looks to see Zoe and JP were lying next to him, asleep.

He then looked around and heard voices. He walked towards the source and was about to turn a corner but back tracked when he found Bokomon and Neemon, but with turned.

Dustin: "okomon! Neemon!" Dustin said, happy to see the two re oka. The two jumped in surprise and looked to see it was Dustin.

Bokomon: "Good heavens, boy! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Bokon said as he placed a hand to his chest and calmed down.

Dustin: "Sorry about that. You guys seen Takuya and the others?" Dustin asked the two, who just shook their heads.

Bokomon: "I'm afraid not." Bokomon said a bit sadly.

Dustn: "Well, I've found JP and Zoe. Follow me." Dustin said as the two small Digmion followed.

They went to Zoe, Dustin bent down and shook her to wake her up.

Dustin: "Yo, goldilocks. Wake up." Dustin said as Zoe opened her eyes and sat up.

Zoe: "Dustin, Bokomon, Neemon...where are we?" Zoe asked the trio.

Dustin: "Hell if I know." Dustin said and JP woke up too. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Suddenly, he started panicking.

JP: "ZOE! ZOEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" JP called out, not knowing they were right behind the.

Dustin: "Pfft! Yo, beetle boy. Turn around." Dustin sad as JP did so, and he blushed in embarrassment as Dustin and Zoe began to laugh

After the two calmed down, the group have been walking for hours but we didn't find anything. Just really tall flowers. Next to us, Neemon groaned loudly.

Dustin: "Ben! Takuya! Tommy? You guys out here?' Dustin called out but got no response.

Zoe: "Julie! Kibbles!" Zoe called out.

Neemon: "Are we there yet?" Neemon asked, making Dustin sigh.

Dustin: "No, Neemon. We're not." Dustin said as he looked for the others.

JP: "Where are we going?" JP asked.

Dustin: "No clue, dude. We'll be lucky if we happen to stumble across civilization." Dustin said. "Trixie, any place nearby?" Dustin asked as Trixie appeared from the Ultimatrix sybol.

Trixie: "Actually yes. I can sense a building a few miles away. I'll access the GPS system." Trixies said as she turned on the GPS feature.

Dustin: "Sweet! Thanks Trixie! And just to speed things up." Dustin said as he transformed into Upgrade before turning into a Jeep.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database**

**Species Name: Galvanic Mechamorph**

**Given Name: Upgrade**

**The Galvanic Mechamorphs were first brought to life as a complete accident. Galvan B was originally an uninhabited moon, orbiting Galvan Prime. Galvan scientists lead by Azmuth were originally working on a project to make Galvan B habitable, but it went farther than intended when a sentient new species came to life thanks to the Helix.**

**It did not take long before the first Galvanic Mechamorphs came to join the galactic community and meet their creators in person. Azmuth and the Galvan were surprised by the unexpected result of their experiment on Galvan B. With their help they built a great civilization within days. According to Azmuth, the Galvan and Galvanic Mechamorphs were peaceful neighbors.**

* * *

Upgrade: "Alright everyone, hop on." Dustin said as JP, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon climbed onboard. Soon afterward, Dustin drove off.

It took a few minutes before they saw an orange blur rushed past them.

Ugprade: "Whoa!" Dustin said as he slammed the breaks.

JP: "What the heck is that?!" JP yelled.

Turns out the orange blur was an orange Digimon with a small gray spike on his head. He stared back at them.

Orange Digimon: "Whoa! Humans!" The Digmon said in amazement.

Upgrade: "Aww! Aren't you just the cutest thing?" Dustin said before turning back to normal.

Voice: "Tsunomon! Come back here!" a voice said. The voice came from a tall cactus-like Digimon.

Cactus Digimon: "Tsuno-oh! Humans!" she said.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Tsunomon: "Let me go! I'm don't wanna go to that school anymore! I'll rather stay home! I'll rather watch grass grow!" Tsunomon yelled as Togemon held him by his spike.

Dustin: '_He sounds a lot like Ben when he was younger._' Dustin thought.

Dustin: "My name is Togemon and who are you?" Togemon asked as they walked.

Dustin: "The name is Dustin. And these are my friends Zoe, Jp, Bokomon and Neemon." Dustin said, smiling at her. "And I'm guessing that this little cutie pie is Tsunomon?"

Togemon: "That's right. Oh my! I've never seen real live humans before!" Togemon said.

Zoe: "I didn't know Digimon went to school." said Zoe.

Bokomon: "Of course we do." answered Bokomon. "That's where we learn the abilities necessary for when we become full-grow Digimon."

Dustin: "Makes sense. You don't just have full access to you're abilities right away." Dustin said with shrug.

Toemon: "Why don't you come visit our school?" asked Togemon.

Dustin: "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But we have to be someplace else soon." Dustin said.

Dustin: "Oh, that's a shame." said Togemon. "We were about to have snack time when we arrived."

Once, JP heard that, he perked up and grinned.

JP: "Snack time?! What are we waiting for? We are there lady!" JP said with glee, making Dustin facepalm.

Dustin: "Of course." Dustin said in disbelief.

Zoe: "JP! Could you not think with your stomach for once?" Zoe scolded and hung her head. "Of all the guys, why did we have to be stuck with you?"

JP: "Because it was written in the stars?" JP said flirtatiously to Zoe.

Dustin: "Oh dear god." Dustin said with a deadpan look.

* * *

**At the daycare**

Once they arrived at the Digimon school, Dustin, Bokomon, Neemon, JP and Zoe stared in shock. It was so...small to say the least.

Dustin: "Uh, not as big as I was expecting." Dustin said with surprise.

JP: "That's it? My garage is bigger than that!" JP exclaimed, making Zoe face-palm.

Zoe: "Keep your voice own." Zoe said.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Little Digimon: "Welcome humans to our school! Where we learn and play all day! We think our teacher's really cool! So we hope you'll want to stay! Welcome humans to our school! Where we learn the Digi rules! Stay and play, that would be cool!" The Digimon sang the group a song. All except Tsunomon, of course.

Zoe: "You are so cute!" she gushed to a YukimiBotamon, who whimpered and let out ice crystals and froze half of Zoey.

"YukimiBotamon! If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Don't freeze the visitors! I am so sorry!" Togemon exclaimed as the ice from Zoe melted, who turned and smiled.

Zoe: "It's okay." Zoe said, like it was no big deal.

YukimiBotmon: "I'm sorry." YukimiBotaon said, feeling guilty.

Zoe: "Poor thing! Did I scare you?" Zoe asked YukimiBotamon, who nods.

Tsunomon: "Ha!" Tsunomon called out. "I was by myself when I ran into the humans. And I wasn't scared, not even a little!"

Digimon: "WHATever!" The other student said and ran off.

Dustin: "Huh. That was odd." Dustin said and notices Tsunomon was a bit sad suddenly. '_I'm starting to think there's a reason this guy bolted off earlier._' Dustin thought.

* * *

**1****st**** Period – Story Time**

* * *

Togemon: "Class! We're in for a real treat today!" Togemon annonced. "Instead of a regular old story, our human guests will tell us all about the wonders in the Human World!" Togemon said as the kids cheered.

Digimon: "Well, perhaps the big blue human would like to go first." One Digimon said, obviously referring to JP. Zoe and Dustin looked at JP, Dustin snickered at that.

JP: "You mean me?" said Jp, pointing at himself. "The name's JP."

JP: "Very well, Professor Jp, the class is yours." said Togemon and stepped away from the front.

JP: "Professor? I'm no professor, I'm only in the seventh grade!" JP said in shock.

JP: "Come on, professor." said Zoe, poking his side.

Dustin: "I'm sure you can enlighten these young minds about the wonders from our world, professor." Dustin teased.

As JP walked stiffly towards the front, the class cheered.

JP: "All right, just stay calm." JP said to himself. "How hard could this be? They're just a bunch of little kids. I mean, they're so little, they don't have any feet! Here goes nothing." JP said before he took a deep breath and began talking.

JP: "So uh, the Human World, has a lot of cool things like uh, hankies to wipe your nose with, if you had any."

Class: "**UGH!**" yelled the class.

Dustin: "And toothpaste that fights plaque! Awesome stuff, am I right?" JP said, but the audience had no clue what he was talking about. Dustin decided to save JP the humiliation.

Dustin: "Uh, how about you let me take this one, dude." Dustin said as JP nodded.

Dustin: "Hello everyone. My name is Dustin Hogan. Now, let me ask you one question. Are you kids familiar with superheroes?" Dustin said, the kids nodding.

Dustin: "Well, lucky you, I just so happen to be one where I'm from. Well, aside from my partner Ben who is lost." Dustin said as the kids were eager to learn more.

Botamon: "Really?" A Botamon asked.

Kapurion: "what are your powers?" Kapurimon asked.

Yokmon: "Do you have a girlfriend that is your damsel in distress?" Yokomon asked.

Dustin: "Settle down, please. One at a time. How about I show you?" Dustin said as he dialed up his Ultimatrix and transformed into Chromastone.

* * *

**Species Name: Crystalsapien**

**Given Name: Chromastone**

**Crystalsapiens are a crystalline alien species native to Petropia, the same home planet as the Petrosapiens.**

**Crystalsapiens are capable of absorbing any type of energy, including lasers, electricity, and Mana. According to Matt Wayne, they can also absorb radiation.**

**Crystalsapiens can channel the energy they have absorbed into ultraviolet beams powerful enough to destroy an entire turret or melt through a truck trailer. Furthermore, they can control the intensity of their attacks. The amount of power the ultraviolet beams have depends on how powerful the energy from an opponent's attack is.**

**In correlation to their electricity immunity, Crystalsapiens can conduct it back at their attackers.**

**Crystalsapiens can project a beam of light from their hands for illumination purposes.**

**Crystalsapiens possess enhanced durability thanks to their very dense crystalline skin, making it very hard for enemies to physically hurt or even smash them. Their skin also makes them immune to a Xenocite's attempt at merging with them.**

**Crystalsapiens are able to fly and can leave an ultraviolet train while doing so. Because they are crystalline in nature, they can survive in the vacuum of space.**

* * *

Class: "Oooohh." The class said in amazement.

Chromastone: "Meet Chromastone. This guy can absorb and redirect energy back at the source. An example, if a laser would be fired at me, I can absorb it and blast it back." Chroastone said, the class was amazed. "And on top of that, he's also very resistant to damage, making me immune to most damage. And this is just one of many forms I can turn into." Dustin said, the class was eager to know more.

Gigimon: "There's more?" Gigimon asked with excitement.

Chromastone: "You bet. Let me show you an all-time favorite of mine." Dustin said as he changed from Chromastone to Big Chill. The class were intrigued about this one.

Pagumon: "What can that one do?" A Pagumon asked.

Big Chill: "This one I call Big Chill. He can fly, phase through solid objects, and can freeze things either by breathing icy wind, or phasing through it. But here's one a bit on the cute side." Dustin as he switched from Big Chill to Dollop.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database**

**Species Name: Unknown**

**Given Name: Dollop**

**SCP-999 appears to be a large, amorphous, gelatinous mass of translucent orange slime, weighing about 54 kg (120 lbs) with a consistency similar to that of peanut butter. Subject's size and shape is easily malleable and can change shape at will, though when at rest, SCP-999 becomes a rounded, oblate dome roughly 2 meters wide and 1 meter in height. The surface of SCP-999 consists of a thin, transparent membrane similar to that of an animal cell roughly .5 cm thick, and is highly elastic, allowing SCP-999 to flatten portions of its body up to 2 cm thin. This surface is also hydrophobic, although SCP-999 can willfully absorb liquids (see Addendum SCP-999-A). The rest of SCP-999's body is filled with a viscous orange substance of unknown chemical makeup, though it is capable of digesting organic materials with ease.**

**Subject's temperament is best described as playful and dog-like: when approached, SCP-999 will often react with overwhelming elation, slithering over to the nearest person and leaping upon them, "hugging" them with a pair of pseudopods while nuzzling the person's face with a third pseudopod, all the while emitting high-pitched gurgling and cooing noises. The surface of SCP-999 emits a pleasing odor that differs with whomever it is interacting with. Recorded scents include chocolate, fresh laundry, bacon, roses, and Play-Doh™.**

**Simply touching SCP-999's surface causes an immediate mild euphoria, which intensifies the longer one is exposed to SCP-999, and lasts long after separation from the creature. Subject's favorite activity is "tickle-wrestling", often by completely enveloping a person from the neck down and tickling them until asked to stop (though it does not always immediately comply with this request). Though injuries may occur, SCP-999 has never been found to purposefully attempt to harm others, and will immediately back away and contract its body into a quivering mound while gurgling in a matter similar to a whimpering dog, seemingly "apologizing" for hurting someone on accident.**

**While the creature will interact with anyone, it seems to have a special interest in those who are unhappy or hurt in any way. Persons suffering from crippling depression or PTSD, for example, have reported having a far more positive outlook on life after multiple interactions with SCP-999. The possibility of manufacturing antidepressants from SCP-999's slime is currently being discussed.**

**In addition to its playful behavior, SCP-999 seems to love all animals (especially humans), refusing to eat any meat and even risking its own life to save others, on one occasion leaping in front of a person to take a bullet fired at them (subject's intellect is still up for debate: though its behavior is infantile, it seems to understand human speech and most modern technology, including guns). SCP-999's diet consists entirely of candy and sweets, with M&M's and Necco wafers being its favorites. Its eating methods are similar to those of an amoeba.**

* * *

Girls: "Aaaaaaawww!" The girls present awed at Dollops cute appearance.

Zoe: "How adorable!" Zoe said.

Dollop: "I call this one Dollop. This little guy can make anyone he touches feel happy and feel like they're being tickled. I'll show ya'll." Dustin said as he slithered to Neemon, making him suddenly laugh from the constant tickling he was getting.

Neemon: "Ahahahaha! Stahahahap! Uncle!" Neemon giggled, and so did the class, Bokomon, Zoe and JP at seeing Neemon suffering from the onslaught of tickles. Dustin then slithered off of Neemon and transformed back to normal form.

Dustin: "And that's just three of many forms I can turn into." Dustin said as he went back to his seat.

Zoe: "Nice demonstration." Zoe said.

JP: "Yeah. It was funny seeing Neemon laugh like a hyena." JP said as he, Zoe and Dustin were swarmed by the Digimon.

* * *

**Recess**

* * *

Outside, Zoe took YukimiBotamon and two other Digimon to the playground and slide down.

Next to the playground, Dustin had transformed into Hoopa Confined and juggled with his rings in front of two Mochimon, a Tanemon and three PetitMeramon.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database**

**Species: Hoopa**

**Real Nome: Hoopa**

**This troublemaker sends anything and everything to faraway places using its loop, which can warp space. It gathers things it likes and passes them through its loop to teleport them to a secret place. In its true form, it possesses a huge amount of power. Legends of its avarice tell how it once carried off an entire castle to gain the treasure hidden within. It is said to be able to seize anything it desires with its six rings and six huge arms. With its powers sealed, it is transformed into a much smaller form.**

* * *

PetitMeramon: "Cool." One of the PetitMeramon clapped in entertainment.

Hoopa Confined: "Watch this." Dustin said as he reached his arm into one of his rings and fished out a red diamond.

Hoopa Confined: "Tada!" Hoopa Confined said, amazing the kids before placing the jewel back to its place.

JP was playing with Jyarimon, Nyaromon, Kapurimon, and Yaamon.

JP: "So what do you want to play now?" JP asked the little ones.

All four: "Digi wrestling, Digi-wrestling!" they yelled.

JP: "That sounds great!" JP said when Jyarimon jumped up really high in the air and slapped him, leaving his cheek red.

JP: "Oh, you got me that time!" JP said dramatically and fell backwards. Laughing, the little ones jumped up and down on is back. JP looked towards a large bolder and saw Tsunomon by himself.

JP: "Hey, buddy, Tsunomon! Why don't you come hang with us?" JP said as Tsunomon looked towards them, his face hopeful.

Digimon: "Not him!" the four Digimon said and waddled off.

JP: "Hey guys, where you going?" JP asked as Tsunomon's hopeful face was gone.

Tsunomon: "Fine! Digi-wrestling is boring anyways!" Tsunomon said sadly as he left behind the boulder.

JP: "I just don't get it." JP said Zoe and Dustin, who had turned back t human, walked next to him.

* * *

**P.E**

* * *

After recess, the three humans watched as the Digimon played soccer.

JP: "I can't tell which is the ball and which is the kids!" said JP.

Dustin: "Ben would definitely score high if her were hear." Dustin said.

Zoe: "He play's sccer?" Zoe asked Dustin.

Dustin: "Oh yeah. And he's a real champ at it too." Dustin said as they watched as Kapurimon hit the soccer ball with his head. Tsunomon jumped next to him.

Tsunomon: "Kapurimon! I'm open! Pass it here!" Tsunomon yelled. Kapurimon just looked at him and continued to hit the ball, then hit it towards the goalie, who was Nyaromon.

Nyaromon: "Atomic tail!" Nyaromon yelled and striked at the soccer ball.

Tsunomon took opportunity to try to hit the ball but Kapurimon roughly pushed him out of the way.

Tsunomon: "Whatcha do that for?!" Tsunomon yelled, a bruise forming. Kapurimon looked at him and began to bawl.

Togemon: "Kapurimon!" Togemon yelled as everyone surrounded him. "Are you okay?" The other Digimon glared at Tsunomon.

Tsunomon: "B-but, I'm the one who got hit." Tsunomon said.

Dustin: "That poor little guy." Dustin said looking at Tsunomon.

JP: "I don't get why the other kids won't play with him!" JP exclaimed.

Zoe: "I know just how he feels." said Zoe.

JP: "I would've guessed you were the one of most popular girl in school, Zoe." JP said in shock.

Zoe: "You'd be wrong." said Zoe. "People wanted to act like them, I think." Zoe said.

JP: "Then why didn't you?" JP asked Zoe.

Zoe: "Jp, I'm not going to change who I am just to be popular. Still, no one likes to be alone" Zoe said with a serious look.

Dustin: "Well, I can share Tsunomon's pain." Dustin said, the two kids looking at him surprised.

Zoe: "How so?" Zoe asked took a deep breath and looked at the two.

Dustin: "Let me answer that with another question. Have guys you ever laughed at and ridiculed because of a mental disability?" Dustin asked the two kids, who just shok their heads.

Dustin: "Well, I have. Believe it or not, I am highly functionally autistic." Dustin said, Zoe looked surprised.

Zoe: "Wait. You have autism?" Zoe asked, JP was lost.

JP: "What's that?" JP asked.

Dustin: "It's a neurodevelopment disorder that causes social, communication and behavioral challenges. Or in simple terms, it's difficulty with socializing and interaction." Dustin said, the kids felt bad for him.

Zoe: "Oh. I'm sorry about that." Zoe said.

Dustin: "Don't worry about it. Now adays I'm in control. But when I was a kid, I was a handful. I took medication to manage my symptoms. And as I said, I was the odd one out because of my condition." Dustin said with a light tear rolling down his face. Zoe rubs his back to calm him down. Dustin wipes his eyes and calms down.

Dustin: "But my childhood wasn't all bad. I did have quite a load of friends. Some even have their own quirks. In high school I had a friend who had downs syndrome, and in middle school I had a friend who was in a wheelchair. There are some hateful people in this world, but eventually you'll overcome the hate and prejudice and show them you're not one to be messed with. As the olds saying goes, "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me"." Dustin smiled at the kids, who smile back and nod.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

* * *

Togemon: "All right, everyone! You know the drill! Open wide!" Togemon said as she carried a pot full of dough-looking food.

JP: "Does that mean us?" JP asked Zoe and Dustin, who just shrugged and opened their mouths.

Togemon: "**LIGHTSPEED JABBING!**" Togemon quickly punched the food towards us and managed to made the food go inside our mouths. Dustin, Zoe and JP got some of the dough in in their mouth and chewed.

Dustin: 'Not bad.' Dustin thought before he swallowed. He then notices Tsumon wasn't eating. JP and Dustin got up and walked towards him.

Dustin: "Hey, you alright, little guy?" Dustin asked Tsunomon, who just ignored him. "I'll assume that's a np." Dustin said, feeling sorry for Tsunomon.

JP: "Aw, come on buddy. I bet I have just the thing to cheer you up." he said and pulled out chocolate bars. "Everybody, listen up! I have a bar of chocolate for whoever plays with Tsunomon!"

Dustin: "Oh dear god!" Dustin groaned and face-palmed.

Zoe: "You doofus! You can't just bribe kids like that!" Zoe hissed.

Tsunomon: "Thanks a lot! Now I'm the guy no one would play with even if you **PAYED **them!" Tsunmon yelled.

Kapurimon: "We wouldn't play with Tsunomon anyways, he's not like us!" Kapurimon said.

Nyraromon: "Got that right!" said Nyaromon and everyone agreed. Tsunomon eyes's filled with sadness, before jumping from his seat and hopped outside.

Dustin: "Oh boy. Tsunomon, come back!" Dustin said as he ran off, JP and Zoe following.

Zoe: "Tsunomon!" yelled Zoe as the three ran after him.

Dustin: "Come on buddy, just hear us out!" Dustin yelled.

JP: "Or at least slow down!" JP whined.

Tsunomon: "I just want to be left alone! **LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Tsunomon yelled.

Soon, the three arrived at an area with trees.

Zoe: "**TSUNOMON!**" Zoe yelled.

Dustin: "Jesus. For a little guy he sure his fast." Dustin said when suddenly, we heard Tsunmon from a distance.

Dustin: "Sound's like he's in trouble." Dustin said in worry.

JP: "It sounded over there!" JP yelled and three ran towards a lake.

Tsunomon: "Help, help me!" Tsunomon shouted as he began to drown.

Zoe: "Don't worry, I'm coming!" Zoe said and ran towards the lake and jumped, managing to land on a tree stump. She held out her hand.

Zoe: "Tsunomon! Come closer!" Zoe said as Tsunomon tried so swim near to her and finally, Zoe was close enough to grab his spike. But he jerked to the side and caused Zoe to fall inside.

JP: "**ZOE!**" JP yelled.

Dustin: "Looks like a job for Ripjaws!" Dustin said as he dialed his Ultimatrix and transformed into Ripjaws.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database**

**Species: Pisccis Volann**

**Given Name: Ripjaws**

**Piscciss Volanns are an amphibious race from the artificial watery planet Piscciss.**

**Pisciss Volanns are water-based aliens resembling anthropomorphic angler fishes with gills, antennas on their head for deep sea diving, external teeth, bodies covered in protective scales, and claws on their appendages. On land, they can form their fish tails into legs for walking.**

**Volanns have external jaws at a young age, though they become more internal as they get older.**

**Much like earth tiger sharks, Piscciss Volanns are opportunistic predators.**

**With their powerful tails and slimy scales, Piscciss Volanns are capable of incredible speed and agility in the water. Volanns can also withstand a remarkable amount of pressure, and their luminescent danglers allow them to see in the darkest of depths.**

**Volanns have huge mouths filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth that can chomp through almost anything, even through strong metal. Their lower jaw unhinges to allow them to swallow objects with extreme force in a single bite.**

**Alternatively, Volanns can use their claw-tipped fins to rip their enemies to pieces.**

* * *

Dustin ran and dove into the water t save the two, but then he saw Tsunmon glow. Tsunom had changed into what looks like a humanoid dog with a yellow underbelly with a white backside with blue stripes and a single horn jutting from his forehead. He then saw Tsunomon pull Zoe out of the water.

Dustin swam out of the water and revert back to normal.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Zoe: "Okay guys, no peeking." Zoe said from behind a huge boulder.

Dustin: "Relax, goldilocks. Our backs are turned." Dustin said before looking to Tsunomon.

Dustin: "That was a very brave thing you did. I never knew you could Digivolve!" Dustin said to Tsunomon while patting his head.

Tsunomon: "Well, I wish I couldn't!" Tsunomon said sadly.

Dustin: "Huh? Why do you say that?" Dustin asked him, not getting his point.

Tsunomon: "It's been nothing but a royal pain in the neck!" Tsunomon said.

JP: "Come on, you don't really mean that." JP said.

Tsunomon: "Yes, I do. I digivolved to get their soccer ball one day but all they saw was a huge, ugly monster. They were afraid of me." Tsunomn said, sadness in his tone.

Dustin: "Oh. That explains why the kids were giving you the cold shoulder." Dustin said in realization.

Zoe: "I wasn't afraid!" Zoe called out and appeared from behind the boulder. "You saved my life. And if you didn't digivolve, well who knows what could've happened. Thank you."

Dustin: Yu never saw me running, did ya. I can turn into aliens that are way scarier. I don't think that Gabumon form you took was ugly, I think it's actually kind of cool." Dustin said.

Dustin: "They may not see it, but once everyone sees who you really are, they'll totally play with you. But, it takes time. Just wait and see." Dustin said when thunder was suddenly heard.

JP: "**GAHH!**" JP yelled and covered my eyes.

Zoe: "JP, are you serious? You use electric attacks all the time!" Zoe said with a deadpan look.

JP: "Well, I'm different when I'm a Digimon!" JP said in defense.

Dustin: "I know that feeling. I don't like swimming in deep areas, but as Ripjaws, I can swim deep no problem." Dustin said as rain poured down.

Tsunomon: "This isn't good. If this keeps us, everyone would be washed away!" Tsunomon said.

Dustin: "Washed away? What are you talking about?" Dustin asked.

JP: "Let's spirit evolve. We'll get there faster if we fly. That way we can get there faster." JP suggested, Dustin and Zoe smiled at him.

Zoe: "Great thinking, Jp." Zoe said.

Dustin: "Brilliant." Dustin said as activated his Ultimatrix he transformed into Astrodactyl.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database**

**Species Name: Pturbosaurian**

**Given Name: Astrdactyl**

**Pturbosaurians are a species of humanoid pterosaurs from Terradino.**

**Pturbosaurians are red pterodacytl-like aliens with yellow beak-like mouths, and retractable yellow wings which are connected to jet pack-like structures on their back.**

**Whenever a Pturbosaurian gets excited, they squawk like parrots.**

**Pturbosaurians can fly using energy propulsion, and possess internalized star power which they can use to create different forms of weapons. They can also project concussive stellar-based energy breath**

* * *

Astrodactyl: "**ASTRDACTYL!** *squawk*" Dustin shouted, the three were surprised to see this new alien.

JP: "Whoa! Never seen that one." JP said in amazement.

Zoe: "Me neither." Zoe said, just as amazed.

Tsunomon: "Cool!" Tsunomon said.

Astrodactyl: "Yep! *squawk* This should get us there quiker! *sqwuak*" Dustin said as he retracted his wing and flew upward.

Zoe and JP puled out their D-Tectors and Spirit evolved into Kazemon and Beetlemon. Dustin grabbed Tsunomon and held him tightly before the three flew off.

* * *

**At the Daycare**

The daycare was flooded, everyone was on the roof, looking for Dustin, JP, Tsunomon and Zoey.

Togemon: "I hope Tsunomon is alright!" Togemon said, worried.

Bokomon: "Look! Here they are!" Bokomon called ouy

In the distance, Dustin as Astrodactyl held Tsunomon as Beetlemon and Kazemon flew behind him.

Togemon: "Oh my! I didn't know humans could Digivovle!" Togemon said in surprise as Dustin placed Tsunomon on the roof with the others.

Dustin: "Thanks a lot, Dustin!" Tsunomon said to Dustin with a grateful smile.

Astrodactyl: "*sqwuak* All in a day's work, kiddo." Dustin said to Tsunomon with a thumbs up.

Beetlemon: "We'll have to divert the water with something big. Like one of those rocks!" Beetlemon said as they looked towards the boulders nearby.

Suddenly, more water came pouring in.

Kazemon: "Okay so let's move it!" Kazemon said.

Astrodactyl: "And I know just the one for the job *sqwuak*." Dustin said as he pressed the faceplate on his shoulder, changing from Astrodactyl to Overflow.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alien Database**

**Species Name: Cascan**

**Given Name: Overflow**

**Cascans are a sapient species from the planet Cascareau, in the Andromeda Galaxy.**

**Cascans are aquatic creatures enclosed in red, orange, or gold biomechanical suits of armor decorated with tubes and containers filled with water.**

**Much like the Orishans, Cascans can shoot pressurized jets of water as means of attack. They can also generate blades or whips using their water.**

**Cascans can survive underwater and swim at high speeds with amazing agility.**

**Cascans possess enhanced durability and endurance, courtesy of their biomechanical armor. Therefore, they are capable of withstanding strong water pressure. **

* * *

Overlow: "Nothing that Oveflow can't handle." Dustin said, surprising everyone.

Beetlemon: "I'm guessing this guy can control water?" Beetlemon guessed.

Overflow: "You got it, beetle bro!" Dustin said as Beetlemon flew towards a boulder and raised up his fist.

Beetlemon: "I summon the power of Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon punched the ground two times and the ground around it broke apart, leaving the boulder. He, then picked it up.

Kazemon: "All right!" Kazemon cheered.

Overflow: "Way to go, Beetlemon!" Overflow cheered his thunderous comrade.

Beetlemon: "Let's rock!" Beetlemon said as he picked the boulder up with little effort.

Tsunomon: "I can't believe it!" Tsunomon said as he watched Beetlemon. "I just can't believe that Beetlemon and JP are the same person! He was afraid before and now, he's not afraid of anything!" Tsunomon said as he watched Beetlemon placed the rock in front of him and held it in place. The water crashed into it, dividing into two.

Beetlemon: "Hey..a little help?" Beetlemon said as he struggled.

Kazeon: "At your service!" answered Kazemon. She flew towards the left. "**HURRICANE WAVES!**" kazemon shouted and used wind to push the water away.

Dustin used Overflow's hydrokinetic abilities to manipulate the water on the right side and water threw it back.

Kids: "Yay!" yelled the kids.

Kapurimon: "All right!" shouted Kapurimon and drew near to the accidentally was carried away by the stream.

Togemon: "**KAPURIMON!**" Togemon yelled in worry.

Kapurimon: "Whaa! Ahh, help!" yelled Kapurimon and held on to a nearby tree.

Togemon: "Kapurimon, I'm coming!" yelled Togemon and was about to jump in the water but Bokomon held on to her.

Bokomon: "No, you'll be washed away!" Bokomon said

Togemon: "But Kapurimon!" Togemon prtested as the rest of the kids looked frightened.

Beetlemon: "Tsunomon! Go get him!" Beetlemon said to Tsunomon.

Overflow: "You're the only one who can do it!" Dustin called out to Tsunmon.

Tsunomon: "I can't." Tsunomon said, unsure if he could.

Kazemon: "You saved me! And you can do the same for Kapurimon!" Kazemon said to Tsunomon. Suddenly, a tree trunk was heading for Kapurimon's way.

Kapurimon: "Someone help!" Kapurimon called out.

Beetlemon: "Tsunomon!" Beetlemon called to Tsunomon.

Kazemon: "You can do it!" Kazemon said to Tsunomon.

Kapurimn: "I can't hold on!" Kapurimon cried out in panic.

Overflow: "Come on Tsunomon. Prove to these kids that you are no monster, but a hero." Dustin said as his words encouraged Tsunomon, who nodded with determination. Tsunomon then jumped in the air.

Tsunomon: "**TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GABUMON!**" Tsunomon digivolved to Gabumon, ran towards Beetlemon and climbed on his back.

Gabumon: "**BLUE BLASTER!**" Gabumon shot blue flames from his mouth and was thrown towards Kapurimon. Once he was close enough, he broke through the tree trunk with his horn. Kapurimon opened his eyes to see his hero in front of him.

Gabumon: "It's okay Kapurimon. I'll get you back in no time!" Gabumon said to Kapurimon, who smiled thankfully to his savior.

Kapurimon: "Thanks Tsunomon. Thanks so much!" Kapurimon said, feeling sorry for the times hemade fun of hi and thankful for him saving his life.

**Later**

Gabumon was surrounded by his man classmates, begging for him to teach them to Digivolve. Dustin smiled, enjoying the scene.

Gabumon: "No kidding? You mean I don't scare you anymore?" Gabumon asked.

YukimiBotamon: "Not a bit!" said YukimiBotamon.

Nyaromon: "You were really awesome!" Nyaromon said.

Kids: "We're sorry for being scared of you!" The kids apologized, Gabumon was bashful.

Gabumon: "Aw, shucks guys." Gabumon said bashfully.

Kapurimon: "Gabumon!" Kapurimon said. "Thank you for saving me...but I can't wait till I digivolve too! I want to be as cool as you!" Kapurion said to Gabumon.

Gabumon: "Kapurimon...you're making me blush!" Gabumon said as he covered his face.

Dustin, Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon laughed a this cute scene.

Dustin: "I'm proud of you, Gabumon. We all are." Dustin said, patting his back.

JP: "Well, should we get going?" JP said as we started to walk off.

Togemon: "Now, hold on! We have a surprise for you!" Togemon said, presenting to them boat.

Togemon: "We made this boat for you in craft class. We hope it will help you." Togemon said gratefully

Dustin: "Aw, guys. You shouldn't have." Dustin said with a smile.

Bokomon: "Thank you, madam. We'll get to the Forest Kingdom in no time." Bokomon said politely.

Neemon: "I won't have to carry you" Neemon said as he, Bokomon, Dustin, JP and Zoe climbed on.

Zoe: "It was nice meeting all of you!" Zoe said to everyone.

Dustin: "And Tsunomon, you're not afraid of digivolving anymore are you?" Dustin asked Gabumon, who shook his head.

Gabumon: "Nope! I'm going to keep on digivolving! I'm going to be as strong as the Legendary Warriors!" Gabumon said, making Dustin smile with pride.

Dustin: "Never give up, work hard, and surely you will." Dustin said with a smile

Bokomon: "Actually, JP and Zoe ARE Legendary War-" Bokomon began to say but JP and Zoe covered his mouth.

JP: "Bokomon!"

JP: "Zip it, would ya?" Ze scolded as wind caught on the sail and we began moving.

Dustin: "Goodbye, kids!" Dustin shouted and waved.

Zoe: "Bye!" Zoe waved.

JP: "Thanks for the snacks!" JP called out.

Togemon: "Stay safe!" Togemon waved.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

After a while, Dustin, JP, Zoe, Bokomn and Neemon continued to ride on the boat. Dustin activated the tracking feature to locate Ben.

Bokomon: "I'm flying like a mighty Fruit bat!" Bokomon said as he stood in front of the boat, holding his arms out.

Zoe: "This feels great." said Zoe.

JP: "You know, I'm glad those kids changed their minds about Tsunomon!" JP said to the others.

Dustin: "Yeah. I'm proud of that little guy." Dustin said and noticed that Ben and the others are…right above them?

Dustin: "Huh? That's weird." Dustin said.

Bokomon: "What is?" Bokomon asked.

Dustin: "The tracker says they're right above us." Dustin said as he and the others looked to the sky, and sure enough, they see Takuya, Tommy and Koji in parachutes, Ben transformed as Jetray while carrying Julie with his feet, Neda Dustin levitating with his psychic powers and Kibbles flying with a wind spell.

Dustin: "Oh. That explains it. Guys! Down here!" Dustin called out, surprising them.

Jetray: "Huh?" Jetray sad, looking down.

Koji: "What is that?" Koji asked.

Tommy: "It looks like a boat!" answered Tommy.

Takuya: "It's Dustin and the others!" Takuya shouted.

Kibbles: "Honey!" Kibbles flew towards Dustin and hugged him, the two sharing a passionate kiss.

Zoe: "Aww." Zoe awed at the romantic sight.

Jetray: "Preparing for landing." Jetray said as the others went to the boat.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In a dark room, the evil figure from earlier saw the events that happened at the day care. His focus was mainly on Dustin and his various alien forms.

Evil figure: "Interesting. This young one and his comrade never cease to amaze me. Such immense power held in two small packages." The evil figure snickered.

Voice: "How shall we deal with them, superior one." A voice asked the figure.

Evil figure: "When the time comes to strike, we'll focus on these two, along with the warriors. They could be proven useful." The figure said with an evil smile plaster on his face.

Voice: "And what if they resist?" The voice asked.

Evil figure: "Then they will be lost to our cause. Though it would be a shame to let such power humans slip by us." The evil figure said as he continued to observe Dustin and Ben.

* * *

**Alright and another chapter done. **

**So evil figure definitely raises so many questions. Who could this evil figure be? What plans does he have for Dustin and Ben? How far will he go to get them to side with him? Will he ever succeed?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see y'all next time. Buh-bye.**


	8. Howl of the wolf

**Hello everybody back to Dustin 10 Legendary Frontier.**

**Okay, so I've decided that these are the full harems Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin have.**

**Dustin: Kibbles, Ranamon, Bastemon, Lilithmon, Lotusmon and Venusmon**

**Ben: Julie, Angewomon, Renamon, Lillymon, Lilamon and Witchmon**

**Nega Dustin: Rosemon, Mermaidmon, LadyDevimon, Sakuyamon, Dianamon and Darcmon**

**Pairings include:**

**Takuya x Zoe**

**Koichi x Lucreciamon (OC)**

**Lucreciamon is Lucemon's sister and basically represents a feminized of Lucemon's Rookie form.**

**Also, Dynasmon and Crusadermon will help the warriors instead of going against them and there will be all seven great demon lords instead of just Lucemon. The only good ones are Lilithmon and Beelzemon.**

Talking

**YELLING**

_Thinking_

**Alien/Digimon Database**

_Flashback_

Singing

**_Telepathic link_**

* * *

**Howl of the wolf**

* * *

Dustin and the others were resting near a small pond.

Koji: "It's driving me crazy!" Koji said as he looked at my D-Tector. "Who sent this E-mail?"

Takuya: "No clue. But I's sure we'll figure it out." Takuya said.

Ben: "Well, we better get a move on." Ben said, not noticing he was nearing a ledge, and fell.

Julie: "**BEN!**" Julie yelled in worry as the others went after him, and they fell towards a field of tall grass. They rolled off a large rock and Kibbles crashed with something hard.

Kibbles: "Ow!" Kibbles said as she brushed herself off and looked up. In front of her was a humanoid rock-like Digimon.

Neemon: "Who is that?" Neemon asked as Bokomon looked through his book.

Bokomon: "That's Gotsumon. A rock type Digimon. They're basically kids." Bokomon asked.

Koji: "What do you want?" Koji asked Gotsumon with narrowed eyes.

Ben: "Wow! Assy much?" Ben asked as Julie elbowed his side.

Gotsumon: "Nothing. So what do you guys want?" Gotsumon answered.

Koji: "Nothing. Why do you care?" Koji answered back.

Dustin: "Oh for fuck's sake Koji! If you're not going to ask, then I will!" Dustin said groaned at Koji before turning his attention to Gotsumon.

Dustin: "Sorry about our "friend's" rudeness. Can you tell us how to get to the Forest Terminal?" Dustin asked.

Gotsumon: "Yeah. I could tell you but I'm not gonna." Gotsumon said rather rudely.

Ben: "This walking pebble's a bigger dick than Koji." Ben muttered, but Julie elbowed again.

Koji: "I heard that Tennyson!" Koji said, glaring at Ben.

Dustin: "Okay, then let me rephrase that, mister rudeness." Dustin said with little patience before turning into Humungousaur.

Humungousaur: "Either you tell us the way to the Forest Terminal or I'll cruss you're little ass into rubble!" Dustin growled, Gotsumon was so scared he ran off.

Kibbles: "Oh nice going, mister impatient!" Kibbles said to Dustin.

Bokomon "Follow him! Chop, chop!" Bokomon said with a snap his fingers.

Kouji: "Don't tell me what to do!" Kouji snapped and they followed him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The evil figure from before was watching the group.

Evil Figure: "M, my, my. The eldest one is quite ill-tempered." The figure said with a chuckle.

Voice: "Still watchin' the two humans, right?" A different voice called out.

Evil Figure: "I've been observing these two since they first arrived. No doubt Ophanimon had an involvement with they're arrival." The figure said.

Voice #2: "A likely possibility." The same voice from before said.

Evil Figure: "Regardless, I will continue to observe these two, along with the children." The evil figure said with his evil grin showing.

* * *

**With the group**

The gang continued to run but then we stopped near a large boulder.

Koji: "He couldn't have gone far!" Kouji said in frustration.

Ben: "I'll adit, the little pebble runs fast for a little guy!" Ben said.

They looked, but Gotsumon was nowhere in sight.

Dsutin: "I can't see the rocky runt anywhere!" Dustin said and climbed on top of the boulder. He looked around, but there was still no sign of him.

Tommy: "Anything?" Dustin asked, looking up towards me.

Dustin: "Nothing but grass as far as the eye can see." Dustin shook my head.

Dustin: "Look kid! We're not going anywhere! Just come out!" Koji shouted.

Ben: "And if you're buried underground, you better come on out or I'll dig your little ass out! I got transformations that can do that!" Ben called out.

Gotsuon: "Okay." Gotsumon's voice called out before he popped out of nowhere.

Gotsumon: "Well, I'm still not gonna tell you anything."

Suddenly, Nega Dustin sensed danger and Gotsumon sensed it too. He climbed on the boulder with Dustin and they both looked to the mountains at the same time.

Takuya: "What is it?" Takuya asked, confused.

The mountain in front of them turned into data.

Dustin: "Oh hell no! Just what we needed!" Dustin said as it was swallowed by an all to familiar faced.

Bokomon: "It's Gigasmon!" shouted Bokomon.

Beside Dustin, Gotsumon started to whimper.

Gigasmon: "**GIGASMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! GRUMBLEMON!**" Gigasmon shouted before turning to Grumblemon.

Gotsumon jumped from the boulder, still not believing what had just happened. But he put on a brave face in front of Gotsumon.

Koji: "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Koji asked.

Gotsumon: "No! H-he can't do this! I won't let him!" Gotsumon shouted over the noise.

Takuya: "Are you crazy? Just leave it to us!" Takuya said.

Gotsumon: "T-to you?" Gotsumon asked.

Koji, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy and JP each Spirit Evolution to their respective forms. Dustin hopped of the boulder and transformed into Tyrantacle.

* * *

**Ultimatrix Alen Database**

**Species Name: Chimera Sui Generis**

**Given Name: Tyrantacle**

**Chimera Sui Generis, also known as Chimerans or Vilgaxians, are a species from the planet Vilgaxia. **

**Chimera Sui Generis are a green-skinned humanoid species with long squid-like tendrils on their heads. Most females have them on their head, while males have them on their chin or all around their head to resemble hair or beards, respectively. **

**Chimeras have incredible natural strength, agility, and durability. They can project powerful laser beams from their eyes, though only Vilgax and his genetic copy Tyrantacle have displayed this ability. **

**Chimeras have the ability to transform into large octopus-like creatures at will, though it would likely be useful only in water-based environments. They also have shapeshifting arms that can transform into powerful tentacles. **

**Chimerans are possibly quite intelligent, as Myaxx was one of Azmuth's assistants and helped him make the Omnitrix and the cloaking field for Xenon. Meanwhile, Vilgax displays high levels of expertise with the Omnitrix as well as having a vast army of drones that he may have made himself. **

**Chimerans can to speak to and through his DNA, which was allowed Vilgax to talk to Upgrade when he was merged with Rojo.**

* * *

Tyrantacle: "You are not escaping me this time, ou big nosed midget!" Dustin roared as Ben transformed into Humungousar.

Gotsumon gasped as a he saw the transformations.

Lobomon jumped above Gotsumon and began to run towards the mountains. Behind him, Dustin followed.

Gotsumon: "They turned into Digimon! And not just any Digimon, Legendary Warriors!"

Bokomon noticed the confused look on Gotsumon's face as he stared at two aliens.

Bokomon: "Those two are aliens, in case you're wandering." Bokomon said and ran off.

Nega Dustin: "You little one should stick with us." Nega Dustin said as he shielded the Digimon with a psychic energy bubble.

Gotsumon: "Maybe..there's hope yet!" Gotsumon said with shock.

Grumblemon had just finished eating the mountain's fractal code, when Lobomon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Humungousaur and Tyrantacle suddenly appeared.

Tyrantacle: "End if the line, dwarf!" Dustin shouted at him. Grumblemon wiped his mouth and grinned evilly.

Grumblemon: "You here? That good. Me have been looking for you!" Grumblemon said and noticed and Ben. "Especially you two!" Dustin said to Dustin and Ben.

Lobomon: "So what?" Lobomon snapped.

Grumblemon: "You go away before! But when I get you spirits, Cherubimon be grateful to Grumblemon!" Grumblemon said evilly.

Tyrantacle: "Cherubimon? That must be the guy behind all of this mess!" Dustin said.

Grumblemon: "**GRUMBLEMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! GIGASMON!**" Grumblemon said as he digivolved into Gigasmon.

Tyrantacle: "Bring it you stupid, ugly fuck!" Dustin growled at Gigasmon, making a come at me gesture.

Gigasmon: "As you wish!" Gigasmon went to punch Dustin, only for him to grab his fist, stopping it.

Gigasmon: "Huh?" Gigasmon asked in shock.

Agunimon: "Whoa!" Agunimon said in shock at what he's seeing.

Tyrantacle: "My turn!" Dustin said as he delivered punch the Gigasmon's jaw, sending Gigasmon backward.

Beetlemon: "Wow!" Beetlemon said in shock.

Lobomon: "**LOBO KENDO!**" Lobomon pulled out his lightsabers and spun it around, but the attack was no match for Gigasmon's attack. Gigasmon caused an earthquake so powerful, it blew the other warriors away.

Gotsumon, Neemon, Bokomon, Kibbles, Julie and Nega Dustin walked to Lobomon and tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge.

Gotsumon: "Wake up! Lobomon! Get. Up!"

But he didn't wake up.

Dustin then saw Gotsumon run towards Lobomon. Dustin then decided to mi things up a bit. Dustin closed his eyes and concentrated.

Dustin: '_Yo, Ira! You there dragon boy!?_' Dustin spoke out telepathically to

Ira: '_Well, if it ain't the weak little noodle! For what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?_' Ira said with pure sarcasm.

Dustin: '_Nice to see you too, you asshat! Listen, I know I'm gonna regret this, but I need your help to take this big nosed fuckwad down!_' Dustin said to Ira.

Ira: '_Hold up! You want my help? Okay, are you on drugs or something?_' Ira asked, unsure if he heard Dustin's words correctly.

Dustin: '_Goddammit, no time for jokes! I know we're on bad terms, but I need your assistance to take down Gigasmon. You in or not!?_' Dustin asked with little patience.

Ira: '_Ugh, fine! I'm bored out of mind anyways, and in need of a punching bag. Just don't get used to this boy!_' Ira said.

Dustin: '_I know I'm already going to regret this, but I gotta take risks sometimes._' Dustin telepathically said when suddenly his whole body was suddenly engulfed in a red aura that resembled fire. Gigasmon and the others saw this, and they were shocked. He gained grey, curled horns on top of his head, he grew massive wings on his back and he had a red tail protruding from his tailbone. Dustin then let out a roar that screamed of might and bloodlust.

Gigasmon: "What!?" Gigasmon said in pure shock.

Takuya: "Dustin!" Takuya asked.

Humungousar: "Oh god no!" Ben said in fear but noticed that Dustin was still in control.

Kumamon: "Never seen that before!" Kumamon said in shock.

Nega Dustin: "What in God's name is he thinking?" Nega Dustin asked in shock.

Kazemon: "What are you talking about!?" Kazemon asked.

Nega Dustin: "Of all the aliens stored in the Ultimatrix database, he had to consult to Ira for assistance!?" Nega Dustin asked incredulously.

Bokomon: "Ira?" Bokomon asked as Ben reverted to human.

Ben: "We'll explain later." Ben said.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The evil figure was watching the whole scene, his curiosity and intrigue never fading.

Evil figure: "Incredible! Such immeasurable power! One fueled by one of seven darknesses. If one has such power, then the other must be able to accomplish this feat as well." The figure said, enjoying the scene

Evil figure: "I must have these two in my arsenal." The evil figure said with a sinister chuckle.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

Tyrantacle: "Now, Gigasmon! Let's see ho you fare against an enemy empowered by the vice of Wrath! Behold my Enraged Mode! For tis will certainly be the last thing you will see!" Dustin roared as he flew towards Gigasmon and punched him with enough force to send him flying.

Gigasmon: "You think you defeat me easily? Me think not! **QUAGMIRE TWISTER!**" Gigasmon said as span around towards Dustin, who defects with just the palm of his hand.

Gigasmon: "Uhh…." Gigasmon uttered in sock.

Bokomon: "Oh my! How powerful is he in this state!?" Bokomon asked.

Ben: "As normal Tyrantacle he can take this big lug head down with a few punches. But at this form called Enraged Mode, he can kill an alien like Way Big or Alien X…" snaps his fingers "just like that!" Ben said, surprising kids.

Kumamon: "No joke?" Kumamon asked with wide eyes.

Agunimon: "No way!" Agunimon said in disbelief.

Gotsumon: "Whoa!" Gotsumon said, as shocked as the others.

Ben: "I'm not kidding!" Ben said. "Gotsumon. Take Koji, Bokomon, Kibbles, Neemon and Julie someplace safe. Me and the others will help Dustin out." Ben said as he transformed into Chromastne and he, Nega Dustin, and the remaining warriors ran to Dustin's side.

* * *

**Underground**

Koji, Neemon, Kibbles, Bokomon, and Julie found ourselves in a underground tunnel, filled with Gotsumon. Everyone looked sadly at the daylight that peeked through.

Gatsumon: "Is there anything we can do?" Gotsumon said. They saw Bokomon and Neemon surround Kouji.

Kibbles: "No."

Ship: "Ship, ship." Ship said sadly.

Gotsumon walked up to something at him.

Gotsuon: "Here. This otta make you feel better." Gotsumon said Koji.

Koji: "I don't need any help from anyone." Koji said bitterly.

Julie: "He was just trying to help, you ass!" Julie said to Koji.

Gotsumon: "Yeah. I could tell. You did such a good job yourself." Gotsumon said to Koji.

Koji: "Like you can do better." Koji sneered.

Kibbles: "Guys. Please don't fight." Kibbles said trying to diffuse the fight.

Gotsumon: "I will! I'll be a hero!" Gotsumon said and started to walk outside. The Gotsumon next to Julie and Kibbles ran towards him and held him by the arm.

Julie: "What are you doing?" Julie asked.

Gotsumon: "There's no hope for us now." the others said. "Unless he really does find the spirit." Those words caught their attention.

Koji, Kibbles, Julie, Bokomon and Neemon: "Spirit?!" They asked.

Bokomon: "It has the spirit of Light!" said Bokomon.

* * *

**Later**

They were now outside, standing next to three large statues. Kibbles, Julie, Bokomon, and Neemon were observing some strange symbol on the side of the statue.

Julie: "That definitely resembles the kanji character for Light!" Julie said as Koji took out his D-Tector and pressed a button on it but nothing happened.

Kibbles: "Anything?" Kibbles asked, but just shook hiz head.

Suddenly a loud roaring sound was heard. The five looked towards the source of the sound.

Neemon: "What was that?" Neemon asked shivering.

Kibbles: "No doubt that was Gigasmon." she said, in a serious tone. Then she gasped. "And Takuya and the others are fighting that pebble brained brute!"

Koji: "Then we better help out! Come on, let's go." Koji said and they began to run.

Bokomon: "What about the spirit?" Bokomon hollered.

Koji: "We'll worry about that later!" I yelled back.

* * *

**With Dustin**

Gigasmon: "**QUAGMIRE TWISTER!**" Gigasmon span and attacked the kids, sending Takuya, Agunimon, Kazemon, Bettlemon and Kumamon fly up in the air. Soon, Kumamon's data appeared, along with his spirit. Dustin noticed Gigasmon approach Tommy.

Kazemon: "**TOMMY!**" Kazemon screamed as extended her wings as well and caught up to Tommy. She pushed him away as Gigasmon was about to attack. But she was hit instead.

Kumamon: "**KAZEMON!**" Kumamon yelled as I caught him in the air.

Tyrantacle Enraged Mode: "No! Not Zoey!" Dustin said in disbelief and shock.

Gigasmon: "You done now!" Gigasmon said, smirking as Zoey's spirit appeared. He pushed himself off the ground towards her and eat her spirit.

The others watched in horror as Kazemon turned back into Zoe.

Beetlemon: "**ZOE!**" Beetlemon as she fell.

Nega Dustin: "**NO!**" Nega Dustin said in horror.

Agunimon: "He got her spirit!" Agunimon shouted as Nega Dustin left Kumamon on the ground and caught Zoe mid-air and lowered her down.

Agunimon and Beetlemon charge towards Gigasmon. Gigasmon slide evolved to Grumblemon before e willed his hammer and hit them as hard as he could. Suddenly, Agunimon's and Beetlemon's spirit appeared.

Grumblemon: "Good! More spirits to eat!" Grumblemon but was suddenly punched in the gut hard by Dustin, sending him flying to a boulder.

Tyrantacle Enraged Mode: "Either you cough up that spirit, or I'll rip it out of you!" Dustin growled in pure rage.

Lobomon: "Howling Laser!" Lobomon shouted as he blasted a laser at Grumblemon.

Lobomon attacked Grumblemon and picked him up by the collar.

Lobomon: "What's the matter? Don't you want my spirit?" Lobomon taunted, but Grumblemon smirked.

Grumblemon: "Me have a trick or two up sleeve!" Grumblemon said and pulled out his hammer.

Kibbles: "Not on my watch! **DRIFT!**" Kibbles shouted, using a gravity spell to lift Grumblemon off the air.

Tyrantacle: "Kibbles! You and the others take care of the kids! Me and Lobomon are gonna whoop this little turd's ass!" Dustin said as Lobomon readied his lightsabers.

Kibbles nodded as she, Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie went towards Takuya and the others.

JP: "Are you okay?" JP asked Zoe as she sat down.

Zoe: "I'm fine, it's just that...what good am I now without a spirit?"

Takuya: "Don't say that, Z!" Takuya said to comfort Zoe.

They watch Lobomon and Dustin square off against Grumblemon wo showed no signs of backing down.

While Dustin was distracting Gigasmon, Koji arrived just in time to see Kouji put a strange red jewel on a staute. The statues gave off a really bright light. Suddenly, a Beast Spirit appeared from the ground.

On the other side, Kouji stood with Bokomon and Neemon. He looked down at his D-Tector.

Grumblemon as changed to Gigasmon and went to get the spirit, but Dustn held him back long enough for Koji to hold out his D-Tector.

Koji: "Beast Spirit!" Koji said as the spirit went into his D-tector, we watched as a metallic wolf seemed to run towards him.

Koji: "**EXECUTE; BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" Takuya shouted as was covered in a flash of light and a ring of barcode was around him. Two rectangular 'plates' seemed to appear out of nowhere and they surrounded the glowing form that was Takuya, one in front of him and the other behind him, both standing vertical before moved towards each other, squashing around Takuya as if he was in a press mould. White canine armor then appeared out of nowhere and fused onto his body before the 'mould' suddenly exploded and Takuya's new form was seen.

Koji took on the form of a looks like a large, robotic wolf with yellow blades on its back and wheels on its feet.

He laned on the hexagonal platform before howling in might.

KendoGarurumon: "**KENDOGARURUMON!**"

JP: "Who is that?" asked JP as the blue, yellow and white metallic wolf took Kouji's place.

Bokomon: "That is KendoGarurumon! The Beast Warrior of Light!" Bokomon added, looking from his book.

Gigasmon: "Nice doggie..." Gigasmon said nervously. "Sit!"

Tyrantacle Enraged Mode: "That "doggie" is gonna chew your ass out!" Dustin said with a smirk as the wheels on KendoGarurumon's feet touched the ground and the blades on his back spread out, while he roared.

Nega Dustin: "Hold up! Something isn't right." Nega Dustin said as they watched. Suddenly KendoGarurumn crashed into some trees.

Bokomon: "Oh no! Kouji can't control his Beast Spirit, yet!" Bokomon said as the ground shook. Everyone winced as he crashed into another set of trees.

Neemon: "Ouchies!" Neemon cried out.

Gigasmon: "You should no keep what you cannot control!" Gigasmon called out as he ran towards KendoGarurumon. But luckily Dustin flew in and encases his fist in a bright red aura.

Tyrantacle Enraged Mode: "**PISS OFF!**" Dustin shouted as he punched Gigasmon with all the strength he could muster. The contact between them was so powerful, it broke the ground underneath them and fell towards a small beach below.

Takuya and Ben: "Koji/Dustin!" The two yelled in worry.

* * *

**With Koji**

Koji cried out as he tried to hang on to the edge.

Koji: "That spirit...sure takes...a lot of a guy..." Koji muttered and suddenly, he felt his grip loosen.

Dustin: "Hang on bud!" Dustin said as he and Gotsumon both grab hold of his hand and helped him up.

Dustin: "You alright?" Dustin asked Koji, who nods with a smile.

The others saw this with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**Alright and another chapter done. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see y'all next time. Buh-bye.**


End file.
